Law of Amadeus
by Stradivaria
Summary: UA. Pós High Hopes. Existe uma conspiração para encontrar a chave do Génesis do Universo. Quando compositores começam a morrer, misteriosamente, às mãos de uma estranha entidade, é tempo de alguém actuar, antes que a próxima cartada seja lançada.
1. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora**

Para quem não quiser as explicações, siga em frente. E depois não diga que não percebe nada, ou que não conhece as personagens. Eu avisei.

Primeiro de tudo, esta fic não está, propriamente, a começar desde um início certo. Ou melhor, existe texto antes disto. O que eu quero dizer é que Law of Amadeus é como uma continuação de High Hopes, e como essa fic é uma original... bem, para todos os efeitos, está disponibilizado o site dela no meu perfil. Em princípio não será importante se não tiverem lido a primeira, excepto pelo facto de não conhecerem os personagens, antes desta, mas há pequenos pormenores que podem escapar. Como a fúria assassina de Cassidy, as pessoas que se vão conhecendo, a guerra, Demergon...

É melhor eu parar por aqui, ou acabo por revelar tudo.

O que é facto é que enquanto High Hopes é independente, Law of Amadeus é um final provável para a primeira. Apenas um final provável. Podem haver outros, podem imaginar o vosso próprio depois de a lerem. Esta fic surgiu depois de eu querer escrever com Cassidy e Dr Who, introduzindo também Amadeus e algo mais relacionado com algumas teorias que ouvi, sem, no entanto, estar a mudar tudo e, consequentemente, a confundir quem já tinha lido a primeira fic. Se bem que, de uma forma ou de outra, acabo a confundir.

Law of Amadeus ainda não está acabada nem nos meus arquivos. Isso significa que, se eu me atrasar, terão meses sem actualizações, como é hábito, isto se eu não decidir largar a fic a meio, como fiz com a maioria de todos os meus antigos projectos. Esses não passaram disso, de projectos, que nem acabados ficaram.

Também tenho a explicar o quê de crossover de law of Amadeus. Temos aqui uma "salada", que envolve tudo. Vão encontrar Dr. Who, Amadeus, Grand Chase, Kirby, entre outros. Pode-se dizer que tirei várias ideias de vários lados. Não sei se conseguirei explicar quais os envolvidos, guardo essa tarefa para pôr aqui, mas Dr. Who, posso desde já avisar, é o principal pano de fundo de tudo.

Tenho a agradecer, ainda, às seguintes pessoas por me emprestarem as suas personagens originais, e também por me apoiarem incondicionalmente, ao ponto de quase nem me aturarem e de me corrigirem. E de me deixarem usar as personagens delas. São elas Lilly/Acquarelle, Sweet, Munak e Yshigo.

Dr Who pertence à BBC. Ayashii, Biospark, Meta e Aria são propriedade exclusiva da Acquarelle e da Sweet. Naomi, da Munak. As restantes personagens, que não tenham sido antes mencionadas em Dr Who, são minhas. E Amadeus, é claro, não me pertence, pertence a si mesmo (aliás, seria muuuuito engraçado se Mozart me pertencesse. Deveras).

E, não, não vou empatar mais. Usem e abusem do botão de reviews que eu respondo.


	2. Introdução: A Lei e o Paradigma

**Introdução**

**A Lei e o Paradigma**

As portas, escancaradas, convidavam o público a entrar no edifício de espectáculos, de onde uma voz clara e suave saía, misturada com os acordes de um piano. E, só lá dentro, é que poderia encontrar a sua dona: uma jovem, bem vestida, em vinho e preto, nova e um pouco roliça para a sua idade. Esta não sorria, enquanto cantava, mas os olhos brilhavam. Mais do que alegria, era um esforço em agradar o pai.

Esse, que era também o compositor da peça, não podia estar mais inflado de orgulho, mas não era só pela filha. A ópera inteira reverberava pelo edifício e saía à rua, convidava ainda mais pessoas a virem, e mais pessoas ainda a admirarem aquela obra. Uma obra-prima, feita por um génio. Que outra nomenclatura poderia oferecer a si mesmo, quando essa já era tão verdadeira? Com um repertório tão vasto, aclamado e famoso, como poderia não ser um génio?

Podia ser um génio, mas estava tão toldado pelo seu orgulho que não via mais nada à sua frente senão o seu grande prestígio, que se tinha de manter elevado, sempre. Nem via os seus próprios filhos: ela, jovem, perdendo o fôlego e a infância entre pautas e óperas, definhando às mãos do espartilho e da própria voz, e ele, martelando no piano, perdendo o sono quando se deparava com mais velocidade e mais sustenidos do que aqueles que era capaz de fazer. Mas nenhum deles ousava, sequer, desistir de o fazer, porque as consequências seriam terríveis. O velho pai não aguentaria se ambos desistissem de encantar o público com as suas obras.

Não reparou, mas estava mais alguém a ver a peça, alguém que não estava lá por puro entretenimento. Era um colega, visto como inferior, aos seus olhos e aos olhos do rei. Um velho, rezingão, rígido, e sem tanto talento natural. Tudo, desde a sua postura até ao seu trabalho, era forçado. Mas, Antonin era especialista, sobretudo, na espera, e a sua paciência era conhecida por não ter limites, ou, pelo menos, destes serem muito distantes.

E este suspirou, longamente. A verdade é que, apesar de não o querer admitir, estava vencido no seu próprio jogo de poder. Ele era o melhor, ele era o desejado, ele era a perfeição. Era o vencedor. Mas não por muito tempo, não agora que Antonin comprara o derradeiro peão, a cartada final.

A peça acabou, arrancando uma onda de aplausos estrondosa, seguida pela saída da nobreza, aos risos e galhofas. As damas, apertadas nos seus vestidos elaborados, saíam para os seus coches, acompanhadas, de longe, pelos cavalheiros, que preferiam ficar mas para trás, ainda a debater cada pormenor de cada nota tocada, como se fossem muito entendidos no assunto. Mas, do assunto, não entendiam nada.

Enquanto todos abandonavam o edifício, alguém entrou discretamente, não fazendo barulho. Olhada de longe seria confundida com um espectro, e talvez essa suposição não estivesse errada. Trajava apenas um vestido simples, branco, com um corpete verde-claro, e os cabelos, brancos também, esvoaçavam como se estivesse submersa em águas geladas. Pouco tempo depois, surgiu também uma figura ainda mais estranha: um homem, de fato negro e aparência grave, com cabeça de lebre, alaranjada, seguido por coelhos. No entanto, ninguém parecia reparar neles.

Fechados no camarote, irmão e irmã suspiravam, e confortavam-se. Ele estava pálido, macilento, com longas olheiras sulcadas e com a aparência de quem não comia ou dormia há muito tempo. Ela olhava para ele, preocupada, com a mão no peito. Podia ser mais nova e ingénua, mas não era burra.

- Quando achas que o papá vai perceber? – Perguntou, pousando uma mão no ombro de Pierre. Mas este sacudiu-a com força, e a raiva rebentava dentro dele.

- Não vai, Beatrice, nunca vai. Ele não tem olhos para nada, só para aquilo. – Gritou, e logo depois arrependeu-se, pois os olhos da irmã estavam rasos de água. Tentou abraçá-la, mostrar-lhe que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguia, porque era impossível estar tudo bem quando ele fraquejava como um castelo de cartas ao vento.

- Uma pena. – Uma voz interrompeu a pequena reunião familiar, e, quando se viraram, depararam-se apenas com um vulto estranho, mergulhado nas sombras.

- Quem… quem é? – A irmã perguntou, mas a estranha figura, de enormes orelhas, não respondeu. Limitou-se a sorrir, num esgar, e centenas de coelhos invadiram o quarto, estilhaçando-se, de seguida, em milhões de fragmentos, como os de um espelho. Um destes atingiu Pierre no coração, e este estremeceu, como uma folha, antes de cair no chão. Os olhos perderam o pouco brilho que tinham, como duas supernovas que se apagavam em buracos negros.

- Pierre! – Gritou, desafinada, com soluços presos na garganta.

Atirou-se ao chão, envolvendo o precoce pianista nos braços golpeados, sem olhos para mais nada. Nem para a porta, que se abriu de rompante, quando o pai entrou, e a estranha sombra se virou para ele. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto o olhar de terror que ele tinha, ou o esgar ainda mais aberto que o atacante trazia.

- Chegou ao fim. Onde está a chave do Paradigma? A Lei? – Falava serenamente, como um árbitro de um jogo, sem, no entanto, obter o que pretendia.

O homem deixou-se escorregar, abanando a cabeça, pela parede, com uma mão agarrada ao coração, em convulsões. A visão fugia-lhe, tremule, e julgou ver, no escuro, os passos de Antonin. Mas não era possível, ele não podia estar ali.

Beatrice sentia-se perdida, abandonada. Não sentia os fragmentos espetados nas costas, sentia apenas a perda das duas únicas pessoas na sua vida. Ainda tinha a mãe, era verdade, mas não queria ser ela a aguentar as mágoas dela por ter perdido um filho e o marido no mesmo dia. Não queria ser a menina convidada para as óperas por pena, porque o pai morrera. E, sobretudo, queria voltar a ser obrigada a cantar, em espartilhos apertados, ao lado de um irmão que martelava num piano quando o seu sonho era correr atrás de outros sonhos.

Uma mão pálida estendeu-se-lhe, e ela aceitou. Perguntou o nome ao estranho espectro, confiante de esta ser a salvadora da sua sina. Disse-lhe ter muitos nomes, e que, naquele e em muitos outros planetas, já fora muitas coisas: Lempicka, Sprita, Basttete. Mas agora, para ela, era anjo. Somente.

- Calma. Feche os olhos.

A sua única mágoa foi nunca ter visto um sorriso sincero na boca do seu irmão enquanto foram vivos, e, na arrogância e estoicismo, não fora melhor que o seu pai que dizia detestar.


	3. Cap 1: A solitária

**Capítulo 1**

**A solitária**

A pacata cidade de Ivoria vivia mais um dia como todos os outros que vivera. Nem mesmo a antiga guerra civil, que se espalhara pela ilha da Galésia inteira, parecia ter deixado marcas ali. As fábricas de carvão e metal continuavam a funcionar, assim como as novas fábricas abertas, de químicos, empregando mais de metade da população. A neve química, prateada e mais quente do que a água congelada normal, continuava a cair, como consequência dos fumos, e nenhum alquimista tinha ainda descoberto algum efeito nocivo do brinquedo preferido das crianças daquela cidade.

Num bairro pacato, com algumas senhoras a passarem e distraídas numa conversa de coscuvilhice, erguia-se uma torre de pedra, de telhado de ardósia negra e luzidia. Tinha um relógio, que ditava as horas de Ivoria, e essa mesma torre servia de moradia e loja a uma solitária.

Já tinham passado meses desde a última visita àquela casa e, por isso, a desarrumação tinha atingido o seu pico máximo. Mas a morena já nem se importava, desde que continuasse a encontrar tudo o que quisesse. Passava a maior parte do dia na loja, comodamente sentada atrás do balcão, montando relógios para todos os gostos. Tinha, em parte, voltado à sua antiga vida.

Ringo, a rapariga-espírito que em tempos a acompanhara, desistira de estar tanto tempo afastada da outra amiga. E, assim, naquele dia em que a Mestra Nofrure as visitara para matar saudades, surpreendendo-as no meio da pastelaria, ela mesma fizera as malas e desfizera-se em pedidos de desculpa. Voltara para o templo, e Cassidy voltara a ter a torre do relógio só para si, outra vez. A partir desse dia, tinha sido o seu declínio, e, a cada dia que passava, ficava mais introspectiva e anti-social, alegando falta de tempo para sair. O único ritual que mantinha era o da xícara de chá, de manhã, com Mitsu e Bill, a empregada e o carteiro.

Até mesmo eles já tinham comentado a sua rabugice, mesmo em frente da sua cara, à espera que ela se incomodasse consigo mesma, mas teve tanto efeito quanto o zumbido de uma mosca. Também já tinham formulado hipóteses para a sua actual situação, cada uma mais estranha que a última, e entre as quais se destacava a melhor de todas: que ela sentia saudades amorosas de Demergon. Só isso lhe dera uma grande vontade de rir.

Mas isso estava, na verdade, bastante próximo de um dos seus fantasmas. Um muito parecido ao outro, cuja imagem que perdurava na sua mente era a de uma figura alta, de trança, teimosa e de garrafa na mão. "Bêbado", soavam ainda as palavras do seu fiel relógio, como um juízo sincero daquele indivíduo contra o qual chocara, numa das suas fugas, e que lhe pareceu saber demasiado sobre ela. Só não tinha virado a sua vida de pernas para o ar porque, naquela altura, a sua vida já tinha dado uma grande volta.

Mas eram águas passadas. E, por isso mesmo, voltou a sua atenção, de novo, para o relógio que tinha em mãos, enquanto o seu, dentro do seu bolso, a avisava que já eram sete horas da tarde. Teve vontade de encolher os ombros, de voltar a pensar como fazia antes, de nem se importar com as horas. Não sairia para o passeio habitual, seguido do chá que agora tomava em casa, mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse conflitos com os vizinhos que ainda se preocupavam com ela. Também já não lhe interessava saber que se estava a tornar mais introspectiva.

Lá fora, acompanhados pela queda de neve química prateada e um pôr-do-sol avermelhado, os sinos repicavam mais um fim de um dia de trabalho, tanto para os operários das fábricas como para ela. Agarrou nas peças e molas dos relógios e despejou-as numa gaveta da bancada, antes de agarrar na caixa daquele que estivera a arranjar, até então, numa prateleira atrás de si. Começou a ouvir movimento do lado de fora da porta, de pessoas a passarem com os filhos e a conversar. Antes que fosse tarde demais e alguém entrasse, fechou a loja.

Subiu as escadas que lhe davam acesso à casa, nos pisos superiores, a pensar em sentar-se à janela a ler, ou a tocar um pouco. Nem tinha fome, como acontecia na maioria das vezes, e teria de se obrigar a engolir alguma coisa, àquela hora. Também não tinha muito jeito para cozinhar, mas evitava ao máximo os restaurantes e prontos-a-comer, que começavam a proliferar pelas ruas da cidade. Aparentemente as pessoas gostavam muito desses cozinhados, que se diziam serem tradicionais e feitos no forno, tanto que muitas mulheres viúvas começavam a pensar no ramo como uma alternativa ao pouco dinheiro que lhes era dado da antiga reforma dos maridos.

Cassidy entrou na sala, pulando por cima de livros e chávenas de chá perdidas, puxando a cauda do casaco roxo, antes que esta se prendesse nalguma aresta da mesa de centro, soterrada em livros, ou do sofá. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela, a olhar para a rua: esta começava a adquirir um manto acinzentado de neve, no qual os rapazes mais novos se divertiam a fazer guerras de bolas de neve. As mães vigiavam-nos de longe, em pequenos grupos, à conversa.

Lentamente, a sua mão desceu até encontrar a materialização da madeira lisa e envernizada do seu instrumento, e puxou-o para cima. Afastou-se um pouco das vidraças, para criar espaço para o arco, e posicionou-o sobre as cordas. Houve uma pequena hesitação inicial, na qual Cassidy suspirou longamente e tentou recordar-se de alguma melodia suficientemente boa. E depois, num movimento calmo e fluído, esta surgiu, quase reflectindo o seu estado de espírito interior. Violino branco e dona fundiam-se quase num ser apenas, e quando ela fechava os olhos, escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros e redondos, era quase como se sentisse uma voz a chamá-la.

Conforme a música avançava, mais ela tinha a sensação de estar a ser chamada. Sentiu a concentração a fugir-lhe, a pouco e pouco, e a voz a sobrepor-se cada vez mais alta às notas que tocava. Franziu o sobrolho, irritada, e o ritmo mudou bruscamente. A música assemelhava-se, agora, a uma ária de caça extremamente grave, mas nem mesmo assim mudou. Interrompeu tudo com um ré mais fora de tom, sem se importar com o som arranhado do arco na corda.

Ficou à escuta, à espera de voltar a ouvir aquela voz a chamá-la, para a calar de vez. No entanto não havia nenhum barulho fora do normal, apenas as vozes abafadas que vinham da rua e o tiquetaque suave dos três relógios de cuco que tinha pendurados na sala. O seu relógio de bolso também tinha saído para fora, como um ser vivo, à espreita de algo, o que a levava a pensar que não podia ter sido só imaginação sua. Porém, após dez minutos a fitar o vazio, convenceram-se de que nada havia, e, pousando o violino, Cassidy preparou-se para mais uma experiência na cozinha. Cada vez menos lhe apetecia desmaterializar o instrumento, talvez porque preferia tê-lo nas mãos para o poder sentir e gabar-se dele. Tinha afinidade ao objecto.

A cozinha era a única divisão, naquela torre que a morena da franja vermelha tinha como casa, que não estava desarrumada. De facto era possível perceber-se que esta era limpa todos os dias, embora apresentasse ainda algumas manchas de massa e recheios em lugares apertados onde nem Cassidy nem nenhuma das suas invocações conseguiam chegar para limpar. De cada vez que ela tentava cozinhar, algum desastre ocorria naquele espaço.

Enquanto tirava uma tigela, pronta a cozinhar mais uma sopa de legumes improvisada, voltou a ouvir a voz. Desta vez era nítida, e tinha corpo.


	4. Cap 2: Mensageira e testamento

**Capítulo 2**

**Mensageira e testamento**

Uma figura esguia e espectral, de cabelos flutuantes e vestido branco com corpete verde fitava-a da porta da cozinha. A sua expressão era indecifrável, algo entre a serenidade, a preocupação e o divertimento. Cassidy já a tinha visto antes, nos seus encontros durante o tempo em que estivera foragida por causa da Guerra Civil de Paladina, além de ainda a ver em sonhos, e não esperava um reencontro tão cedo. Mas, ela era simplesmente uma humana, e Basttete era uma entidade que beirava o plano demoníaco ou divino.

- Cassidy Ridley. Há muito tempo… - Não se absteve de a presentear com um sorriso, mesmo que este lhe parecesse carregar às costas uma novidade que talvez não fosse muito boa. Naquele momento as probabilidades de não ser nada eram muito poucas ou nenhumas, como calculava a morena mentalmente.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Já tinha havido alturas em que teria pensado duas vezes antes de se aproximar dela ou elevar o tom de voz, mas não agora. Naquele momento Basttete não lhe metia medo, nem respeito, como era característico de demónios ou deuses.

- Eu sei, eu sei, o fim da vida calma, dos chás, da monotonia. Mas tu já sabias… ou não? Ele não te disse, como eu esperava, decerto? – Basttete mantinha-se serena, e os seus olhos amarelos de serpente percorreram-na de alto a baixo. Teve a sensação de a outra lhe estar a ler a mente.

- Quem não me disse o quê?

- Não interessa. O importante é que tu, Cassidy, agora és a minha intermediária. E tens trabalho a fazer. – A demónio perdera parte da sua serenidade, e o seu semblante carregava-se. Assemelhava-se mais à Basttete que ela conhecera no abismo da pirâmide invertida e na Máquina.

- Intermediária? Isso significa…

- Intermediário é aquele único que pode manter contacto com uma entidade de outro plano. O meu antigo intermediário era Liddell, mas esse cargo foi-te deixado em testamento, assim como o papel de maga da sua organização. É como se falasses pelos meus interesses. – Tentou dar uma nota leve de divertimento, mas a ivoriana tinha vontade de tudo menos de rir ou pular de alegria.

- Não me tinha apercebido que Demergon falava pelos teus interesses. – Cassidy comentou, com sarcasmo, recordando os feitos do antigo professor. Quase a tinha morto e condenado o mundo inteiro a viver lado a lado com o submundo, além de usurpar o trono. Não se recordava de, alguma vez, mago e demónio, terem estado em concordância.

- Não nos últimos anos, de facto. Mas sim quando fez o testamento. – Cruzou os braços, sem, no entanto, apresentar uma face irritada. Basttete parecia dotada de uma paciência quase sem limites, conforme via.

- E o que tenho de fazer? – Suspirou, vendo a vida a desmoronar-se outra vez.

Não iria conseguir manter a relojoaria, se estivesse sempre a resolver os problemas e missões da mulher demónio, e estaria sozinha, uma vez que só ela a iria poder ver ou ouvir. Desde que se recordava, que via Demergon a agir sozinho, como um errante, sem lugar fixo. Não teria casa, nem emprego fixo. Se fosse mais paciente com crianças ainda teria hipótese como professora, mas Cassidy sabia que não era capaz. Se não arranjasse uma solução teria de passar fome ou pedinchar. E quem lhe tomaria conta da loja e da torre? Não encontrava respostas.

- Não estarás sozinha, mas o caso que se aproxima é complicado. Recebi um pedido de ajuda, tal como um outro, há muitos anos atrás. Suspeito que se trate do mesmo culpado. – Chamou-lhe a atenção, quebrando a linha dos seus pensamentos.

- Suspeitas… mas não sabes. – Voltaram à sala, e a ivoriana deixou-se cair no sofá, ouvindo ranger sob o seu peso. Nem reparou que a expressão dela tinha mudado completamente, perdendo o que lhe restava da calma. Basttete estava agora mais taciturna, mais abatida e nervosa, e mais preocupada.

- Quem está por trás disto não é nem nunca foi humano. É Miroir, o demónio de cabeça de lebre. – Ao falar nele, Cassidy imaginou um coelho em fato e gravata, contendo a tempo uma gargalhada. Não lhe parecia uma boa altura para se rir de um assunto sério. Fez-se silêncio, no qual Basttete a fixou ainda mais intensamente. Embora fosse poderosa, não lhe era permitido intervir nos acontecimentos daquele mundo, precisando de um intermediário.

- Nunca tinha ouvido falar dele. – Tentou lembrar-se dos muitos livros que tinha, mas nenhum deles lhe parecia ter essa informação.

- Bem… ele não é deste mundo. E, por este mundo, eu não digo plano de realidade. Eu falo noutros planetas, mais precisamente de Cassius. Ele é o demónio de Cassius… ou era.

- Outros planetas… - Aquilo era semelhante a um balde de água gelada. Já tinha ouvido falar em viagens interplanetárias, havia até um dispositivo para isso na Universidade de Paladina, mas não se imaginava a fazer uma viagem daquelas.

- E esse Miroir, ele pretende o quê? – Acabou por perguntar, à espera de uma explicação mais pormenorizada do que aquela que recebera quando tinha sido uma fugitiva, e contara apenas com dois pequenos encontros com ela.

- Ninguém sabe. Dizem que ele procura a chave para o Paradigma de Skasas, mas não há certezas de nada. Nem mesmo as mortes nos dizem nada.

Mais uma vez o silêncio instalou-se entre elas, e dentro da cabeça de Cassidy desenrolava-se uma batalha entre ir, e finalmente afastar-se de todos aqueles que se julgavam amigos dela, e ficar, sem sobressaltos e mantendo a relojoaria da família. Não precisava de mais confusões na sua vida, tivera o seu problema com a Máquina e a ligação ao submundo e só esse já lhe tinha trazido muitos problemas, entre os quais o de não conseguir regressar à sua pacata e antiga vida.

- O que é o Paradigma de Skasas? – Perguntou, sem grande convicção. Ainda estava frente a frente com Basttete, e tinha desabotoado o casaco de cauda roxo, deixando à mostra um colete violeta.

- É a equação do Génesis. Tudo, o Tempo, a Matéria e o Espaço, foi criado com esta equação. Encontrada a chave que a resolva, as leis naturais são interrompidas e remodeladas à mercê de quem resolveu o Paradigma, e desconhecem-se os efeitos que podem advir do seu uso. Nós mesmos, Demónios, criamos esse Paradigma para nos libertarmos desse fardo, mas nunca pensámos o rumo que poderia levar.

- Então trata-se de mais uma consequência dos vossos planos frustrados. – Desta vez deixou que toda a amargura lhe fluísse do espírito, corrosiva, deixando bem claro que não estava com disposição para aceder a mais um jogo de xadrez com o destino. Já tinha passado por demasiado.

- Lamento. – Basttete sussurrou, baixando a cabeça. Ambas sabiam perfeitamente bem que agora já não havia retorno. Desta vez havia mais do que uma vida em jogo, além de um testamento que vinha mudar tudo. Não havia maneira de ignorar.

- Quem me vai ficar com a torre? E quem me vai devolver os anos que vou perder? – Virou-lhe as costas, e olhou pela janela. Lá fora havia um magote de pessoas que espreitavam para dentro de um automóvel Phantom preto, familiar. Estreitou os olhos, mas sem abrir a boca.

- Alguém ficará. Não estás sozinha… - Basttete desvaneceu-se no ar, como vapor de água a dispersar-se. O relógio, ainda a flutuar fora do seu bolso, mostrava que eram oito horas e parecia ter observado todos os movimentos dela.

Lá fora o rebuliço era cada vez maior. Não podia ignorar aquilo, por muito que quisesse. Teria de descer, sair e enfrentar a situação com dignidade, sem fugir.


	5. Cap 3: Um pouco de confiança

**Capítulo 3**

**Um pouco de confiança**

Desceu as escadas muito calmamente, contanto os degraus em silêncio. Levava o violino branco por precaução, ou como amuleto para evitar enervar-se. A loja estava na penumbra, e só se ouviam as vozes abafadas vindas do exterior, assim como a sombra de uma figura esguia se aproximava do vidro da porta. Cassidy aproximou-se também, sentindo o coração a martelar-lhe nas costas. Suspirou, antes de abrir a porta.

Teve um choque ao ver quem estava à sua frente, com um ar tão surpreso quanto o dela. Era exactamente a mesma figura esguia e alta, os mesmos cabelos longos e negros, presos por uma linha vermelha, e uns olhos azuis e gelados que a fitavam de volta. Era Demergon em camisa, colete e calças em risca de giz azuis e gravata vermelha, mas não podia ser Demergon, ele estava morto. Claro que não era ele, era o filho na roupa e pele do filho, resmungou para si mesma. Era diferente, mesmo que ambos lhe parecessem iguais e lhe tivessem trazido problemas, entre os quais ambos a tentaram matar.

Rudolph também a fitou, talvez com um pouco de choque inicial. Cassidy não mudara em nada, ou quase nada, no seu aspecto. Tinha a mesma altura e a mesma face, com os mesmos óculos de aros dourados e redondos a taparem-lhe o rosto. Mudara um pouco o seu estilo de vestimentas, com um pouco mais de cor, mas mantinha as calças e a cartola pretas. Agora, por cima da camisa, usava um colete violeta e um casaco roxo, de cauda.

No entanto, viu também o seu ar surpreso, e compreendeu. Usar o cabelo mais solto tinha sido uma má ideia, mesmo mantendo o seu vestuário habitual, e sabia muito bem porquê: ficava ainda mais parecido com o falecido pai. Sem uma palavra, dirigiu-se à porta da casa dela e entrou, à procura de alguma coisa, deixando Cassidy, alguns dos seguidores da ordem e o público que se acotovelava para espreitar à porta sem reacção. Sem outra alternativa, a ivoriana virou-se para os homens que o seguiam, e que lhe fizeram uma leve vénia.

- Senhora Ridley, por favor, prepare as suas malas para sair. Irá ser alojada na sede da Thanatos. – Um deles falou, em voz grave e pose rígida, denotando uma educação inflexível e fria.

Regressou ao interior da casa, com esse propósito, ainda a pensar no que lhe fariam à casa e à relojoaria, quando partisse. Levaria duas malas como bagagem, somente com os seus livros e algumas roupas. Não pôde deixar de pensar em como o nome da ordem, Thanatos, lhe dava arrepios, por estar tão intimamente ligado à morte. Era derivado das antigas experiências do grupo, das suas tentativas falhadas em apagar o submundo. Tirou duas malas velhas do guarda-fatos, que lhe chegavam à cintura, e despejou o roupeiro para dentro de uma delas, sem grande cuidado.

Arrastando as duas até à sala, começou a encher a outra com os livros que tinha e que lhe pareciam mais úteis. Assim, guardou lá dentro todos os seus grimórios, compêndios e enciclopédias de magia e alquimia. Custava-lhe deixar para trás os outros livros, que não tinham tanta utilidade por serem apenas romances policiais, mas não os iria levar, mesmo que ainda restasse algum espaço na mala. Desmaterializou o violino, uma vez que não conseguiria andar com ele sempre nas mãos, e ouviu passos atrás de si quando fechou e juntou as malas.

Rudolph regressava do interior da casa, um pouco perdido, e com os cabelos novamente presos numa trança. Esfregava as mãos, nervoso, e só reparou que ela estava ali quando esta deixou cair, de propósito, as malas, com um estrondo. Nenhum deles parecia saber o que dizer, e o tempo que os mantivera separados só parecia piorar a situação. Por fim, Cassidy arranjou voz para falar.

- Entraste aqui só para prender o cabelo? – Perguntou, com sarcasmo, sem conseguir evitar franzir o sobrolho. Ele não lhe respondeu, e ignorou a sua expressão zombeteira, focando a sua atenção num rolo de pergaminho com o selo de lacre aberto, que lhe entregou. Esforçou-se por estar calado e não deixar transparecer algum embaraço.

A morena da franja vermelha desenrolou o velho documento, já amarelado do tempo, e encontrou uma caligrafia fina e curvilínea. Leu o testamento de alto a baixo, e deparou-se com o seu nome, seguido da herança dos postos de intermediária e maga na Ordem Thanatos de Basttete. A informação que a demónio lhe dera não estava, então, errada. Assim como teria de mudar de vida.

- Então… é assim, pelos vistos. Vou abandonar a minha casa e juntar-me a essa tua ordem, por causa de um testamento de um homem que me tentou matar. – Mantinha-se estranhamente inexpressiva e calma, e a voz não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção, mas era baixa.

- Temos pessoas prontas para manterem a torre. Empregadas, vigilantes, um relojoeiro contratado para acabar os serviços… não vai ficar abandonada. – Respondeu-lhe, numa vã tentativa de aliviar o ambiente pesado que se tinha gerado naquela sala. Mas não teve sucesso, ou assim lhe pareceu quando a viu a afastar-se, calada. Não sabia, mas ela não estava irritada ou aborrecida. Estava, sobretudo, aliviada, porque a última coisa que queria era deixar o seu trabalho de anos abandonado.

Tinha já dois homens prontos a levarem-lhe as malas para o Phantom, e quase a cidade inteira, em peso, a espreitar lá para dentro. Sentiu a cara a escaldar, enquanto passava pelo meio deles, e tinha a cara virada para o chão. Apenas via sapatos, de todos os feitios, uns mais vistosos e outros só em cabedal e rotos. Ainda ouviu alguém chamá-la, mas já quase adivinhava quem era e porque o fazia. Por isso, enfiou-se novamente no banco de trás, como já há algum tempo atrás tinha feito, e aquilo trouxe-lhe recordações. A porta da frente abriu-se e fechou-se, os homens de negro encerraram-se em duas carruagens atrás deles, e pareciam todos prontos para ir.

Voltou a olhar para a Torre. Alguns corvos, que tinha expulsado do telhado há meses, já para lá tinham voltado, pressentindo a saída dela. Resmungando inaudivelmente contra a esperteza e sagacidade irracional e desmedida dos bichos, voltou-se para a frente, para a estrada à sua frente. Por três segundos os seus olhos encontraram os dele, e desviou-os. Sabia que, estando de óculos, ele não os podia ver. Contudo já se conheciam de outros tempos, e, de súbito, era como se houvesse ali uma ruptura de privacidade. Aquilo desagradava-a profundamente. A velha vontade de lhe apertar o pescoço até ficar da cor das suas calças estava a voltar a uma velocidade assombrosa.

- Sabes que iremos viajar… mais. – Gesticulava com uma das mãos, e a outra mantinha-se colada ao volante. Ele próprio nem sabia como iniciar a conversa, não por medo, mas porque não lhe saberia explicar aquilo.

- Ela já me disse. Viajar a outros planetas e às estrelinhas, por ali. – Nem sequer evitou uma certa acidez na resposta, apontando para o céu, enquanto levantava as pernas e se agarrava aos joelhos.

Ivoria estava inserida numa ilha, Galésia, que por sua vez fazia parte de um pequeno planeta com mais oceano que terra. De facto, Galésia era a ilha maior, quase um continente, e os restantes arquipélagos quase nem eram habitados. Mas não passava disso mesmo, uma ilha, no planeta Calcassus. E o espaço era muito maior do que pudessem imaginar, com situações bem mais complicadas do que aquela que tinham vivido.

- Temos um dispositivo na Universidade, que pertencia a... bem, uma TARDIS. Não é de grande confiança, mas para o que é serve. Antes disso ainda teremos uma reunião e depois…

- Vais-me enfiar numa lata velha do teu pai e lá vai, não? Eu ainda não me esqueci de como te quero estrangular…

Aquela resposta for a mais do que suficiente. Rudolph engoliu em seco e abandonou a conversa pelo resto da viagem, antes que ela lhe voltasse a lançar as mãos à garganta. Arrepiou-se todo de lhe imaginar o toque, e não abriu a boca durante o resto da viagem.


	6. Cap 4: Reunião extraordinária

**Capítulo 4**

**Reunião extraordinária**

Já era madrugada quando chegaram a Paladina e pararam em frente a um palacete branco, de rodapés em mármore e com um jardim luxuoso à sua frente. Ouvia-se a água a cair nas fontes, rodeadas de arbustos com flores vistosas e garridas, e pesados ramos verdejantes de árvores pendiam sobre um pequeno trilho em pedra clara, até à entrada daquela mansão, cuja pesada porta de mogno escuro contrastava com as paredes. Aquela mansão era tal e qual como grande parte da cidade: ostentosa e construída sobre muito dinheiro e grande influência dos reis. Cassidy não se podia queixar de sua relação com a realeza, mas não se privava de, intimamente, se sentir desconfortável no meio daquela pompa e circunstância.

A maioria dos homens vestidos de negro da sede vinha a dormir. Podiam não estar deitados, nem com qualquer sinal visível de sono, mas vinham sentados direitos e tão quietos e calados que era impossível estarem acordados. Contudo, ao pararem, despertaram, escondendo a falta de preparação para viagens nocturnas com tossidelas secas.

Uma vez dentro do edifício, o ar era quente e agradável. O grupo de oficiais deixou as malas à porta e, depois, dispersou, deixando-os quase sozinhos. Outra porta abriu-se, do interior da casa para aquela sala bem iluminada, com lareira acesa e cadeirões almofadados à sua volta. Por ela avistou pessoas, algumas delas que já conhecia bem: os reis Sergey e Annya, um homem de meia-idade nervoso em bata, Nofrure que conhecera na Guerra Civil e era agora Mestra do Templo de Tanagéria, Ringo, a rapariga espectral que já fora sua companheira, e o velho director da Universidade. Ao que parecia, a situação era bem mais grave do que esperava.

- Há quanto tempo! – Deu por si a ser abraçada pelas duas velhas amigas. Cada uma apertava mais que a outra, como numa ânsia para matar saudades, e só pararam, constrangidas, quando viram que estavam todos a olhar para elas, à espera que se sentassem.

- Engordaste. – Ringo continuava tão zombeteira quanto antes. Mas ela também não lhe ficava atrás.

- Diminuíste. – Respondeu-lhe, antes de se sentar. Quando o fez, o silêncio pareceu instalar-se, à espera que alguém desse ordem para falar ou começasse.

- Estamos aqui reunidos por uma situação grave, que requer mais recursos do que os habituais… - E, por habituais, Sergey referia-se a Thanatos. Não era comum que reis, com tantos templos à sua disposição, optassem pelos serviços de ordens que, muitas das vezes, nem seguiam as leis reais. Contudo estavam ali, e apenas porque a confiança já estava ganha.

- Este problema estende-se por outros cantos até do próprio universo. Temos relatos de planetas próximos a Calcassus, começaram a chegar depois da destruição de Gallifrey. São relatos de mortes assombrosas. Mas, mais importante… senhora Ridley, conhecia Ivan Barlows? – Era óbvio que o director da Universidade era o mais entendido no assunto. Não só estava a dar o rumo à conversa, explicando, como era o que questionava. E aquela figura, quase a de um avô bondoso de cabelos brancos revoltos e barba aparada, dava coragem a qualquer um para falar.

- O compositor Ivan Barlows? Sim. – Respondeu, e viu que acertara quando ele lhe anuiu com a cabeça. Ainda resmungou para si mesma, sem que outros ouvissem. – Nunca me esqueço do horror que foi a nona sonata de Barlows…

- Morreu há uma semana, nas mesmas circunstâncias que outros compositores têm morrido. Recebemos essa notícia da sua viúva. – Disse Rudolph, e a sala voltou a mergulhar em silêncio.

Era estranho que Barlows morresse por aquelas causas, sendo um homem que não tinha nenhum ou quase nenhum contacto com o exterior. Era conhecido, até, por se isolar durante meses no seu escritório, sem sequer ver a mulher ou os filhos. Muitas das vezes esses períodos coincidiam com os dias de processo criativo, embora na maioria das vezes se tratasse apenas de revolta contra a vida social. Mas, lembrando-se das palavras de Basttete e juntando-as ao discurso do director, parecia-lhe então muito óbvio que Miroir andava atrás de compositores.

- Já se tornou óbvio que são intervenções do plano numeno, de demónios. Com algumas investigações descobrimos a existência de… bem… o demónio Miroir, do ilusionismo e do espectáculo. – Nofrure parecia nervosa, mas ouviu-se um abafar de gargalhadas. Rapidamente todos olharam em volta até tentar encontrar a fonte do ruído, mas também ninguém se denunciava. Apenas Ringo e Rudolph estavam mais vermelhos do que o habitual.

- Este demónio não anda atrás de qualquer um. Todas as mortes são de compositores, seja em que planeta for. No entanto, não temos mais nada. Nenhum outro relato, nenhum detalhe, nenhuma pista… nada. – Depois das palavras do velho director, parecia que o silêncio era mais forte, e tomaria conta do lugar.

Não haviam mais pistas. Era como se tivessem um cordel cortado, e lhes faltasse o resto do novelo, sem que soubessem onde estava. Ninguém tinha nenhuma ideia inovadora, que lhes trouxesse alguma resposta ou mesmo alguma pergunta à qual tentassem, desesperadamente, responder. Não tinham nenhum próximo passo a dar, e avançavam às cegas.

- Nós iremos.

Assim tão de repente e tão simplesmente dito, ninguém se apercebera daquelas palavras. Pareciam estranhas demais, promissoras demais. Assustavam qualquer um que não estivesse ao seu nível, roubavam o ar a quem não as aceitava. Rudolph só podia estar louco para as ter dito, qualquer deveria estar a pensar isso quando se viraram para ele.

- Nós…

- Nós iremos lá, e aonde quer que seja. Vamos à procura da próxima pista. E é demasiado óbvio que muitos de vocês não podem sair desta cidade. A realeza não pode… - E Rudolph acenou com a cabeça para o rei e a rainha. -… o director não pode, e Nofrure e Ringo são novas demais.

- Eu não sou nova! – A rapariga-espírito reclamou, indignada, mas ninguém sequer a ouviu.

- Ou talvez seja melhor ir mais alguém. – Acobardou-se ao ver aquilo que se assemelhavam a faíscas a virem dos óculos de Cassidy. Se estivessem os dois sozinhos, era bem provável que ela terminasse o que não acabou quando o viu pela última vez. Havia uma fúria assassina em cada linha do rosto dela, e, excepto ele, ninguém parecia reparar nisso.

- Não podem. Infelizmente a TARDIS que nós temos na Universidade tem apenas carga para duas pessoas, apesar de ser mais potente do que qualquer nave que tenhamos visto.

- É muito nobre da vossa parte oferecerem-se para este trabalho. Habitualmente a realeza não assina alianças com ordens como a Thanatos, mas este é um caso excepcional. Providenciaremos tudo o que precisarem: materiais, provisões, mapas, informações e armamento. Nada vos faltará enquanto estiverem em missão, mas se forem bem sucedidos as recompensas não serão nada de extraordinário. Entendam, é a primeira vez que recorremos a ordens como esta e Miroir ainda não é uma ameaça significativa para nós.

A rainha falava como se estivesse à vontade naquele ambiente e com aquele tipo de discurso. Desde a sua juventude que aprendera, com o pai, como governar Galésia e quais as implicações de se envolver. Tinham tido problemas com uma antiga ordem, a Lambda Delta, e desde então que aquelas alianças tinham sido banidas. Aquele, no entanto, era um caso diferente. Conhecia Rudolph, e julgava conhecer Cassidy. Nenhum dos dois parecia estar envolvido em esquemas ilegais, uma vez que ele era até do Departamento de Investigação, e estavam naquela seita por uma questão meramente hereditária.

A reunião tinha terminado. Dar-lhes-ia algumas horas de descanso, até antes do final da tarde, e depois teriam de partir, antes que fosse tarde demais. Não estavam a ter problemas com Miroir, agora, mas teriam mais tarde, especialmente quando ela sabia o que sabia. Preferia fazer já a sua primeira jogada, em de esperar até ver a próxima cartada deles.


	7. Cap 5: O que o passado tentou esconder

**Capítulo 5**

**O que o passado tentou esconder**

Acordou com o que parecia ser uma pequena brisa na cara. Primeiro pensou que se tinha deixado dormir no sofá da sala, de janela aberta, e aproveitou os três maravilhosos segundos antes de se lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Logo quando ela queria alguma paz na vida é que apareciam situações daquelas, exactamente depois de se conseguir convencer que não ia viver em constante sobressalto. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com alguma claridade, e constatou que já devia passar do meio-dia. Resmungando qualquer coisa, Cassidy sentou-se na cama, antes de reparar que estava lá alguém sentando a observá-la. Pela pose elegante e pela calma, não era difícil identificar quem era.

- Alteza… o que pretende? – Perguntou, estreitando os olhos, e reparando que estava sem óculos. A outra nem os olhava, pois não era das melhores visões. Cassidy tinha olhos de serpente, amarelos, claros como ácido e argutos. Numa palavra, feios.

E pior ainda, ela sabia que a ivoriana suspeitava de algo, tendo até razões para isso. Havia, de facto, algo, um pormenor. Um pequeno detalhe que não confidenciara a ninguém, com receio. Mas com medo ou sem medo, algum dia teria de os avisar. Mais valia ser agora do que tarde.

- Quando eu tinha dez anos, Barrows ainda era sociável e compunha para espectáculos no Palácio. Num desses espectáculos confidenciou-me que não era ele que compunha tudo, e que aquela era de outro compositor, de um outro lugar. Apenas eu, ele, um tal Doctor e o outro sabíamos da verdade. Depois disso, Barrows quase teve um acidente, na carruagem em que seguia, e começou a isolar-se em casa, sem sair.

- E quem era o plagiado? – Cassidy, entretanto, já se tinha vestido e empurrava as duas malas para a porta.

- Não me lembro muito bem do nome, era estranho. Wolfgang… e mais não sei. Não me disse mais que isso. – Também ela se tinha levantado, e apresentava agora um semblante carregado, visivelmente preocupada com algo. – Depois daquele dia, ele queimou aquelas partituras. Destruiu-as completamente.

- Então, nessa altura, ele já sabia o que estava para acontecer. Durante este tempo todo… mas porquê contares-me isso agora? – Perguntou-lhe apenas para ver se ela admitia saber ainda mais do que aparentava, se ela suspeitava. Nos três segundos em que se entreolharam, chegou a pensar que ela sabia do Paradigma, ou da chave.

- Eu ainda e lembro de partes da obra. Se é disso que andam à procura, então receio não ter muito mais tempo, ou sorte. Se ele vier atrás de mim… bem, é uma possibilidade. Começo a acreditar que já não existem coincidências, e que acontecimentos passados tenham sido mal interpretados.

Pararam as duas. O ambiente adensara-se ainda mais, o ar parecia mais pesado. Afinal aquela verdade estivera mais tempo escondida do que seria desejável, e Cassidy perguntou-se há quanto tempo teriam começado os sinistros aparecimentos de Miroir.

- O meu pai morreu com uma doença desconhecida. Além de mim, ninguém que tenha feito parte da antiga corte, que assistiu, está vivo. – Confidenciou-lhe a rainha, em voz baixa, antes de chegarem à sala. E assim que lá chegaram, a conversa foi interrompida bruscamente, uma vez que estavam todos à espera.

A viagem até à Universidade foi feita em silêncio, e demorou mais do que se podia imaginar. Ninguém falava, com medo de denunciar algo que nem eles próprios sabiam o que era, e cada rua parecia mais estreita, cada esquina parecia mais sombria. Parecia que andavam em câmara lenta, e cedo lhes chegara a vontade de abrir a porta e abandonar a viatura a correr. Cassidy, embora não o quisesse admitir, começava a ficar irritada com aquela atmosfera estagnada. Olhou para Ringo, que costumava ter uma piada na ponta da língua, mas esta estava muda e inexpressiva. Rudolph revirava um revólver, a olhar para o vazio, de olhos desfocados, Nofrure estava distraída na paisagem que mal se mexia.

Fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, murmurando algumas imprecações, e qualquer coisa lhe caiu em cima da barriga. Sem saber muito bem como, talvez por instinto, invocara o instrumento, branco como neve, e agora o violino estava no seu colo. E, pareceu-lhe, estava desafinado. Como estava apenas rodeada por pessoas mais conhecidas, não haveria problema se quebrasse um pouco o clima tedioso.

Posicionou o instrumento e pousou o arco nas cordas. Com calma, experimentou uma corda, e apertou a cravelha. Isto antes de sentir todos os olhares fixos em si. Cassidy odiava, profundamente, estar a ser observada, principalmente em momentos como aquele. Podia ser muito orgulhosa de si mesma, mas aquela não era das melhores alturas para o seu ego.

- O que é? – Perguntou, um tanto exasperada, e os outros encolheram os ombros e viraram-se. Todos menos Rudolph. Esperou até que ela acabasse de afinar, e depois estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Posso experimentar? – Perguntou-lhe, com um ar inocente, que não lhe ficava nada bem. No entanto já tinha guardado a arma.

- Sabes tocar? – Perguntou-lhe enquanto lho entregava, mas ele não respondeu e virou a cara. Estreitou os olhos ao ver a pose toda torta, mas nada a preparara para resistir ao som que dali saiu.

Nem se assemelhava a qualquer som natural. O único som que mais se aproximava daquilo era guinchos estridentes, mas nem mesmo esses eram tão arranhados ou horripilantes. Nofrure e Ringo gritavam também, em coro com o ruído, agarradas aos ouvidos, e até o condutor se despistara no meio da confusão, encolhido. Aquele som era um horror torturante, e ninguém conseguia pensar com aquele martírio.

- Rudolph Liddell… - Mas era inútil. Cassidy nem conseguia ouvir a sua própria voz, quanto mais ouviria ele. Os vidros das janelas estavam a começar a abanar em ressonância, e ameaçavam estilhaçar a qualquer minuto.

Não ouve outra alternativa. Fechou o punho e os olhos, e no minuto seguinte tinha acabado. O violino desvanecera-se antes de cair, e ele agarrava-se ao maxilar, com dores. Cassidy, no entanto, também sentia dores na mão, pelo murro, mas, ao menos, já não tinham aquele ruído hediondo a invadir-lhes a cabeça. Lentamente começavam a voltar ao normal.

- Da próxima vez que quiseres matar alguém, fá-lo com as tuas próprias mãos. Eu não to empresto mais vez nenhuma. – Resmungou, agreste. Ele também não estava com melhor cara.

- Toco tão bem como tu. – Não só sabia o que a irritava, como também era um excelente actor. Estava a imitá-la tão perfeitamente que a ivoriana sentia o sangue a ferver.

- Como assim?

- Oh, sim. É horrível, temos sempre que tapar os ouvidos, felizmente sempre dá dor de cabeça a quem estiver no caminho. Eu não sei o que te deva oferecer, se um livro se aulas numa escola. – Nofrure estava de costas, a olhar para fora, e Ringo tinha a cara tapada, mas, naquele momento, pareceu-lhe que até o condutor se ria da cara dela.

E aquilo atingira-a num ponto inesperado. A verdade é que ela só era relojoeira por não ter tido coragem para realizar qualquer um dos seus sonhos. Concluíra o curso na escola, de encantamentos e alquimia, mas o diploma estava perdido nalgum canto, a ganhar pó. E fora, na verdade, negada cinco vezes para entrar numa orquestra, fora o número de concursos em que, simplesmente, nem sequer conseguira entrar por não ter "nível" suficiente. Acabara por manter o negócio dos pais, mais como uma obrigação para si mesma do que por favor à família.

- Muito bem. Se achas que podes fazer melhor. – Estava outra vez a falar baixo, mas calma. Entregou-lhe o instrumento sem mais uma palavra e saiu, uma vez que, entre toda aquela confusão, já tinham chegado aos portões da Universidade. Rudolph ficou a olhar para aquilo com um ar estupefacto, sem saber o que lhe fazer.

- Sabes, Liddell? Achei que depois de tudo o que ela te fez, já tinhas aprendido a ficar calado. Pois eu vou fazer apostas. Quanto tempo de missão achas que ele vai aguentar sem ser estrangulado, isto é, se ele chegar inteiro à TARDIS? Aposto que dura meia hora. Ou menos!

Ringo ria-se, contando pelos dedos, e Rudolph voltava a estar desesperado, e a sentir um aperto na garganta. Detestava admitir, mas estava com medo.


	8. Cap 6: Partida sem cerimónia

**Capítulo 6**

**Partida sem cerimónia**

Estavam, novamente, todos reunidos, num dos laboratórios da Universidade, virados para aquilo que se assemelhava a uma estranha cabine, dourada e cheia de detalhes e mecanismos semelhantes aos do interior de um relógio. Vista de fora não parecia ter espaço suficiente nem para duas pessoas. Mas já tinham aberto a porta, para lá deixar as malas, e afinal o seu interior era tão espaçoso quanto uma sala, que quem não soubesse as leis básicas de alquimia pensaria que não havia razão para aquilo não aguentar com mais de duas ou três pessoas. Rudolph, que não era tão entendido no assunto, tivera dificuldade em entender isso.

- Bem, é isto, é isto… - O velho director parecia estar a fazer um enorme esforço para não chorar. Nofrure nem conseguia evitar, e duas lágrimas silenciosas já lhe tinham escorrido pela face. Apenas Ringo se mantinha ainda um pouco alegre, mais do que os restantes.

- Esta TARDIS pertence a um conjunto de dispositivos guardados pela Thanatos na Universidade. Acreditamos então que vos pertence, assim como outros. Neste momento este é o mais importante, e isto.

Sergey entregou-lhe um revólver maior do que aquele que tinha até aquele momento, também trabalhado em ouro, e dois cartuchos de balas de prata. Se não estivesse frente a frente com o rei, talvez Rudolph não tivesse escondido a expressão de cobiça ao receber aquilo. Não sabia se era realmente assim tão boa, mas gostava da ideia de ir armado quando estivesse ao lado dela. Olhou-a, mas Cassidy estava tão inexpressiva como habitualmente. Desistiu de a tentar entender, pensando que ela era, provavelmente, uma frustrada.

A despedida que houve foi fugaz, sem cerimónia. A verdade é que já nenhum deles tinha família para se despedirem, nem muitos amigos. Além disso, aquela partida estava a ser abafada, e desconfiava que, uma vez fora de órbita, todos os documentos relativos à sua existência seriam destruídos, como se não passassem de criminosos. Apenas manteriam uma única certidão, e essa seria apenas para casos extremos e interplanetários.

Entraram naquela estranha cabine, antes de lhes fecharem as portas. Nofrure virou-se de costas para eles, sem conter o choro, e Ringo foi consolá-la. Desta vez já não sorria, nem parecia mais alegre que os outros. O director, o rei e a rainha esperavam pelo sinal. A TARDIS estava programada para avisar quando iniciasse a viagem. No seu interior, Cassidy e Rudolph estavam sentados em cantos opostos, sem se olharem.

- Procurem pelo Doctor. Doctor Who. Ele tem a outra TARDIS, a azul, e é o único que pode ajudar. – A voz do director da Universidade soou, abafada, do lado de fora, antes da cabina estremecer e de deixarem de ouvir o que quer que fosse.

Tinham partido. Agora estavam sozinhos, dependendo única e exclusivamente deles mesmos, e das suas capacidades. Rudolph detestava admitir aquilo, mas talvez até gostasse de estar ali fechado com ela, porque ela era deveras interessante. E já tinha aprendido como lhe atingir o orgulho, por isso considerava-se sortudo. Sortudo por ter armas de defesa. Por isso arranjou o seu melhor sorriso, e aproximou-se dela, que ainda estava um pouco abatida. Conseguia deduzir aquilo pela sua inexpressividade.

- É melhor devolver-te…

- Não. – Interrompeu-o bruscamente, e face à insistência dele não hesitou em pegar no violino e atirá-lo até à outra ponta. Felizmente o instrumento desvanecera-se no ar antes de, sequer, tocar no chão.

- Mas que… - Nunca a tinha visto a recusar o instrumento assim. Durante todo o tempo que estivera com ela, julgara que era extremamente devotada ao objecto, mas naquele momento estava a trair a imagem que tinha dela.

- Queres saber quantas vezes fui negada? Cinco vezes. Concursos falhados? Perdi a conta. Sabes o que me disse o meu professor antes de me virar as costas? "Desiste, nem para pedinte conseguias". Mas isso não interessa, eu sou relojoeira. – Não estava a chorar, nem tão pouco parecia magoada, mas havia uma ponta de amargura naquelas memórias.

- Não sabia. – Virou a cara. Apesar de se achar tão inteligente e saber que ela era uma falhada, não estava à espera dos factos serem tão cínicos. Negada cinco vezes numa orquestra, era preciso ser mesmo uma nódoa persistente.

- Bem, és o senhor sabichão. A partir de agora, tu decides, fazes, e eu sento-me a ver. – Parecia resoluta. Mais uma vez a sua teimosia destacava-se, mas não houve reclamações. Rudolph não lhe queria dar motivos para o atacar ainda em viagem. Já bastavam aquelas pequenas discussões.

Ele lembrou-se do presente que lhe tinha comprado quando fora o seu aniversário, mas que nunca lho dera. Pensando para os seus botões, era agora ou nunca. Tirou o livro, que nem embrulhado estava, de uma das suas malas, e estendeu-o à morena da franja vermelha. Esta olhara durante alguns minutos, e não foi possível discernir qualquer reacção, por causa dos óculos escuros que lhe tapavam os olhos. Depois disso virou-lhe a cara, sem interesse.

- É um presente. – Arriscou, à espera de outro murro. Mas Cassidy limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a aceitá-lo, para depois guardá-lo junto dos outros.

Por momentos julgou saber o que lhe passava pela cabeça, mas depressa se censurou por achar que tinha capacidade para a entender. Algo lhe disse que iria ser difícil convencê-la a voltar a fazer invocações, e que iria ser uma luta difícil obrigá-la a voltar a tocar.

Cassidy, na verdade, não fazia tenções de tocar violino tão depressa, ou de realizar qualquer tipo de magia, especialmente na presença dele. Não enquanto estivesse tudo calmo. Bastava que os problemas viessem na sua direcção e que ele falhasse e lhe implorasse, para voltar à activa. Discretamente, sem que Rudolph visse, ela começou a sorrir. Iria ser muito interessante, porque ele era interessante, mais ainda quando o ameaçava. Afinal, sentira mesmo falta daquilo enquanto estivera em casa.

Sem qualquer aviso, a TARDIS estremeceu, e aterraram com um solavanco. As malas foram projectadas para trás, e os dois tiveram dificuldades em manter-se de pé. Quando pararam, precipitaram-se para a porta, e abriram-na, devagar, para espreitarem. Deviam ter aterrado no destino, ou pelo menos assim esperavam. Tinham programado a viagem para pararem no Hangar Três, público, do planeta Edan, conhecido por ser um dos maiores pontos do comércio, segundo o velho director. E, de facto, aquele espaço estava repleto de naves de todos os tamanhos, e apinhado de pessoas e criaturas, de diversos planetas. A confusão era muita, assim como o barulho.

- Acho… que é aqui. – Cassidy apontou para a placa que estava na entrada do hangar e que tinha vários símbolos, separados, à volta de três traços.

- Os três traços são de leitura universal. – Ele respondeu-lhe, antes de sair para falar com alguém mais entendido. Como tinham um tradutor na TARDIS, não seria nenhum problema falar com quem quer que fosse, desde que estivessem sob o raio de acção daquilo.

Cassidy saiu também, mas não foi atrás dele. Foi para fora do hangar, à procura de um ambiente mais calmo. Detestava multidões, e já nem se estava a sentir muito bem. Mas, lá fora, o ruído era exactamente o mesmo, ou ainda mais. Estava no meio de um mercado, e por todo o lado via barracas, decoradas com panos coloridos e com estampas exotéricas, cheias de armas, roupas, comidas e bugigangas de todos os tipos. Parecia que ali se vendia de tudo um pouco.

Enquanto vagueava no meio da multidão, evitando os encontrões estrategicamente e quase sem olhar, lia a maior enciclopédia do universo que tinha conseguido encontrar, emprestada pela Universidade. Tinha tudo sobre todos os planetas, quais os seus povos, parte da sua cultura, da sua história, e a sua localização. Ainda não o tinha lido completamente, e aquele livro não era propriamente pequeno. Tinha parado no capítulo que retratava aquele planeta, Edan, apenas para ficar a saber pouco mais do que já sabia.

Ali não habitava um povo específico, mas vários povos. Humanos, oods, felinos e todo o tipo de espécies do universo cooperavam ali, numa sociedade estável. Isso trouxe-lhe algumas saudades do seu planeta, e tentou procurá-lo, na enciclopédia, mas os seus olhos pararam num esboço. Era uma cabine um pouco maior, menos trabalhada do que a deles, e tinha como legenda "TARDIS". Podia acreditar que era azul. Estava no capítulo referente a Gallifrey, no entanto não era capaz de descobrir o nome do dono. Dizia apenas que, de Gallifrey, agora destruída, não se conheciam timelords sobreviventes.


	9. Cap 7: Memórias enleadas no presente

**Capítulo 7**

**Memórias enleadas no presente**

Cassidy ficou parada no meio do mercado, de boca entreaberta, a fixar a página. Só depois de alguns minutos é que se deu conta da sua figura ridícula e voltou a si, mas nem por isso deixava de remoer, no seu íntimo, o que tinha lido. Aquele planeta era vizinho de Calcassus até ter sido destruído, e mais não se sabia. Desconfiava que aquele Doctor Who fosse de lá, assim como a TARDIS, e tinha de o encontrar. Agora, mais do que nunca, sentia que tinha de o ver.

Virou-se para a bancada que estava ao seu lado, onde uma criatura estranha vendia grossos rolos de tecidos coloridos, em turquesa e carmim, bordados a ouro e prata, e colares, pulseiras e brincos, feitos de uma liga metálica que imitava o ouro. Segundo os seus poucos conhecimentos que tinha dos povos galácticos, era uma farghul, acompanhada por um ood particularmente submisso. Não lhe pareciam problemáticos, e resolveu arriscar a perguntar.

- Desculpem, ando à procura de uma pessoa. Doctor Who. – Não gostava daquilo, mas tinha de se expor se queria encontrá-lo. De outra forma, procurar aquele timelord seria como tentar encontrar uma agulha num palheiro.

Tanto a vendedora como o seu ajudante mudo a olharam, de alto a baixo, como se a estivessem a medir. Cassidy julgou ouvi-la a sussurrar, entre dentes, o nome "Calcassus" ao ood, antes de se dirigir para ela, com o sorriso de quem já vira muitas pessoas perdidas e já se vira forçada a ajudá-las, com a máscara de boa samaritana. Não gostava nada daquela expressão porque, de caridosa, aquela farghul não tinha nada. Era tão falsa como as jóias que vendia.

- Não sei bem, minha menina. Não me lembro muito bem nenhum Doctor. – Abriu, se possível, ainda mais o seu sorriso, mostrando uns caninos brancos e brilhantes.

- Com todo o respeito, não sou menina nem de ninguém. Estou à procura deste timelord com uma TARDIS azul. Ou conhece ou não. – Com aquela rispidez, conseguiu arrancar parte do sorriso, e também estragar alguns planos dela. Parecia que a farghul não gostava assim tanto de quem era mais brusco. Ou então tinha algo a esconder sobre aquela pessoa.

- Não sei. Pergunte a uma autoridade, eu não. – Começava a afastar-se rapidamente de Cassidy, que nem tentou impedi-la. Na verdade até estava agradecida que assim fosse. Preparava-se para se virar e voltar ao hangar de onde viera, fechar-se na sua cabine e esperar, quando foi interceptada por um enorme felino albino que andava e falava à semelhança dos humanos.

- À procura de Who? Tenho uma ajuda e um conselho. – Falhou-lhe uma voz, atrás de si, quase não conseguiu controlar o pulo do susto que teve.

Era óbvio que ele sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer. Não tinha o mesmo sorriso molenga e falso da farghul, este era talvez um pouco sarcástico, mas denotava esperteza. E Cassidy gostava de esperteza. Anuiu com a cabeça, porém sem sorrir. Continuava a não gostar de estranhos e de multidões, mas evitava expor o seu desagrado. Em vez disso apresentava um semblante sério, de quem destilava ódio pelo mundo inteiro. E, à sua frente, o felino ria-se.

- Não é com essa cara que te levam mais a sério. Mas, se o procuras, podes falar com a minha irmã. A noviça Hame. Ela vive em New Earth, e já se encontrou duas vezes com aquele viajante que procuras. A descrição é coincidente, mas não te fies nas aparências.

- Timelords mudam de aspecto quando escapam à morte. – Resmungou, entre dentes. Ele tinha razão, não podia confiar na aparência quando esta era tão incerta quanto o tempo.

- Esta foi a minha ajuda. O meu conselho é manteres-te afastada destes comerciantes enquanto não tiveres a certeza das tuas capacidades. – E afastou-se, sem dar mostras de ter sequer falado com ela.

Se a ajuda fora preciosa, o conselho ainda o fora mais. Afastou-se rapidamente das bancadas do mercado, consciente da sua decisão de não erguer um dedo enquanto Rudolph não lhe implorasse por isso, por causa do seu insulto impensado. Teimosa e orgulhosa, manteria a sua palavra, e evitaria procurar problemas que agravassem a sua situação enquanto não chegasse a altura certa.

Cruzou os braços e caminhou de volta ao hangar, enrolada no casaco de cauda roxo que trajava, enquanto um frio sinistro e insistente teimava em chegar à sua pele. Não tinha reparado nele antes, na verdade pensava que não estava frio antes e que aquela sensação não era provocada por uma queda normal de temperatura. Ao seu lado uma figura de longos cabelos esvoaçantes tomou forma, parecendo nervosa e preocupada.

- Ele está aqui! – Sussurrou, inquieta. Basttete tinha percepção de várias presenças espirituais, a quem os comuns mortais chamavam fantasmas, e uma mais forte.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e pousou-lhe a mão no ombro, como se apoiasse todos os problemas em cima de Cassidy, e assim que o fez, esta julgou ouvir uma pequena melodia baixa, estranha e hipnótica. Aquele era o sinal da presença de Miroir, a sua marca, tão característica como uma impressão digital. A melodia não era desagradável, mas essa impressão devia-se mais ao facto de estarem distantes, e de que a magia e a proximidade de Basttete lhe darem alguma imunidade, do que propriamente às propriedades do demónio.

Em vez de entrar no hangar, seguiu em direcção com som. Já não sabia se eram as pernas que a comandavam ou o cérebro, uma vez que naquele momento parecia ter perdido parte do seu raciocínio. Seguiu pelo mercado até chegar a um bairro de casas assimétricas, com longos telhados azulados e fachadas pintadas de várias cores. Nos estendais, perto das janelas, viam-se vestimentas húmidas, e havia quem aproveitasse para estender a roupa e conversar com a vizinha.

Estava quase a chegar a um beco, onde os telhados das habitações projectavam sombras perfeitas para um esconderijo, quando uma outra mão lhe agarrou o braço e a forçou a parar. Apenas o reconheceu porque sabia que Rudolph era a única pessoa que poderia ter o desplante suficiente para o fazer. Ele praticamente meteu-se à sua frente, tapando-lhe a vista, com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Que fazes aqui? Vi-te a sair do hangar e vens logo parar a um lugar destes? Enlouqueceste? Sabe-se lá o que por aqui anda, esta gente nem é de confiança. – Parecia irritado, e, apesar dela não se ter apercebido disso, havia uma ponta de preocupação e alívio na sua voz, que logo lhe foi roubada pela sua expressão.

- Ele está aqui. – Ela respondeu-lhe mecanicamente, nem olhando para a sua cara, uma vez que focava um outro ponto acima do seu ombro.

- Ele está… quem?

Como resposta ela esticou o braço para trás de si e, sem outra hipótese virou-se para encarar quem quer fosse. Era uma figura alta, com uma cabeça de lebre, de pêlo alaranjado, que envergava um fato preto e desleixado, com uma camisa alva e uma incaracterística gravata das cores do arco-íris. Porém, os seus olhos negros eram frios e argutos, e o facto de estar parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras do beco ainda o fazia mais sinistro.

- Bem, bem, agradeço a vossa atenção. Especialmente a sua, pequena Ridley. Ora, mas que parvoíce a minha, nem me apresentei correctamente, pois não Basttete? – A sua voz não era desagradável, tinha até uma nota de diversão. E Miroir sorria, como quem se estava a divertir imenso, olhando agora para Basttete, pálida, que não estava ali há minutos atrás.

- Nunca precisaste de o fazer. – Esta murmurou. Estava ainda mais pálida, e o seu rosto espelhava o ódio puro. Se houvesse algo que a caracterizasse, seria certamente a sua dualidade. Basttete era mais do que a vida e o destino, era também a destruição de qualquer entrave ao seu desígnio.

- Ora… ainda melhor. – Miroir deixou de sorrir. Havia qualquer coisa ali que não batia certo, algo como um dejá vu. Era como se Cassidy já soubesse o que vinha a seguir. – Sendo assim, acho que conhecem aqui o meu amigo.

Apesar de não passar de menos do que um mísero fantasma em agonia, arrancado à força às entranhas da Morte, ainda mantinha alguma da sua força. O farfalhar da capa paralisou-os, e se não fosse Basttete a puxar-lhes os braços, nenhum dos dois se teria movido.

- Faz qualquer coisa! – Rudolph gritou-lhe ao ouvidos, agonizado com aquela visão, enquanto a puxava, forçando-a a correr. Mas as pernas de Cassidy recusavam-se a mover depressa, e a sua mente ficara à muito perdida quando voltara a ver os olhos do mago. Este não os atacara ainda, e parecia demasiado em sofrimento para o fazer, mas tinham de sair dali.

Não havia nada a fazer pelo resto do que um dia fora Demergon.


	10. Cap 8: Queda

**Capítulo 8**

**Queda**

Fugiram o mais depressa que conseguiram. Após dois quarteirões, Cassidy conseguiu, finalmente, pensar coerentemente, e só aí as suas pernas obedeceram fielmente à ordem para correr. Nem olhavam ao que estava à sua volta, se atropelavam algo ou alguém, pensavam apenas em sair dali. Sair de Edan o mais depressa possível. A ivoriana pensava, também, em como iriam encontrar aquele estranho viajante, principalmente numa altura em que se recusava a fazer qualquer espécie de magia.

Regressaram ao hangar já quase sem fôlego, e os estranhos pareciam estar a concentrar-se à sua volta. Basttete tentou repeli-los com alguns espectros de chacais e falcões, mas isso só serviu para aguçar a repulsa e curiosidade daquele público insaciável. Conseguiram furar até entrar na TARDIS, e só aí puderam respirar de alívio. A demónio desapareceu, como fumo que se dispersava no ar, enquanto Rudolph procurava marcar novas coordenadas. Apesar de ser apenas sua impressão, pareceu-lhe sentir a multidão lá fora a tentar abrir a cabine.

- Marca rota para New Earth. – Ele ainda abriu a boca para perguntar a razão daquele destino, mas Cassidy não adiantou mais nada. E, assim, limitou-se a obedecer-lhe, e minutos mais tarde a cabine estremecia.

Já deviam estar fora de Edan, e isso deu-lhes um certo alívio. Ir àquele planeta tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Não tinham conseguido nenhuma pista, para além das possíveis indicações de alguém de New Earth, e ainda estavam os dois maldispostos depois de terem visto aquele fantasma agonizante. Arrancar alguém à Morte era, simplesmente, errado, fora das leis naturais. Cassidy subestimara Miroir e os seus truques, à espera que este não usasse algo tão mesquinho.

- O que era aquilo? – Perguntou, em voz baixa, ao relógio, que tinha tirado do bolso. Este permaneceu alguns minutos calado, como se estivesse a pensar.

- Miroir conseguiu. – Sussurrou, por fim. – Ele sabe parte do Paradigma, ou de outra forma não poderia ter negociado com a Morte quando esta é tão distante dos seus poderes.

- Nem mesmo eu usaria isso a meu favor. – Basttete sentou-se ao seu lado, com um ar murcho. Também ela parecia abatida com semelhante fracasso, mas talvez fosse mais por não ter evitado aquele encontro.

- Achas que devemos contar-lhe o que sabemos do Paradigma de Skasas? – Cassidy perguntou, acenando com a cabeça na direcção de Rudolph. Este estava ainda pálido, à procura de qualquer coisa num livro.

- Não. – E tanto o relógio como Basttete voltaram a desaparecer, um dentro do bolso e a outra desfez em novelos de fumo no ar. O silêncio, que parecia nunca ter abandonado aquele lugar, tinha regressado.

- Porquê New Earth? – Finalmente ele decidiu perguntar-lhe, acabando com o seu mutismo.

- Enquanto estivemos afastados, em Edan, falei com alguém que me disse que conhece Doctor Who. Há uma felina que nos pode dar informações em New Earth, a noviça Hame.

- Tudo bem. – Falou sem convicção. Enquanto ele ficara perdido com as pessoas daquele planeta, ela conseguira informações. Embora parecesse ainda um pouco ressentida, continuava a fazer-se útil.

- Nós temos de encontrar Who. – Suspirou, virando-lhe as costas.

- Há qualquer coisa que sabes mais, não há Ridley? – Por dois minutos olharam-se nos olhos. De um lado, os olhos claros e frios dele, do outro os olhos ácidos de serpente dela, tapados pelos óculos. Já se conheciam, e sabiam que cada um deles sabia mais do que aquilo que dizia.

O contacto quebrou-se, e voltaram ao que estavam a fazer antes. Nenhum deles ia falar, revelar fosse o que fosse. No entanto, quando Cassidy se sentou num dos bancos laterais, o relógio sibilou ao seu ouvido:

- Ele sabe!

Não lhe respondeu. Agarrou-se aos seus joelhos e encostou-se à parede fresca da cabine. Parecia que tinha passado tanto tempo desde a tarde que ela estivera em sua casa, na sua torre, rodeada apenas pela sua música que era a única coisa que lhe valia, até Basttete voltar a entrar na sua vida e a trazer-lhe problemas, e mais proximidade com Rudolph. Ainda se lembrava do tempo que viajara com ele num velho automóvel, das discussões que tiveram, da idiotice que ele fizera a pensar que os ia safar. E do beijo forçado. Apesar de já ter passado tanto tempo, aquela memória ainda era constrangedora, e única. A vida emocional de Cassidy não tinha avançado muito mais do que isso, já que ela era tão anti-social.

Acima de tudo, ela estava cansada. Encostada àquela parede, começava a escorregar e a deixar-se levar. As pálpebras estavam pesadas, e, lentamente, o mundo à sua frente parecia perder as cores. Quando deu por si, estava de olhos fechados, deitada, e não lhe apeteceu abri-los ou mudar de posição. Sentiu alguns toques insistentes do seu fiel companheiro de bolso, mas depois de cinco minutos até mesmo ele desistira de a tentar acordar.

Se não fosse o relógio, tinham perdido a noção das horas. Não tinha passado mais de um quarto de hora quando Rudolph olhou para o lado e viu a morena a dormir, com a cartola quase a cair da cabeça e a boca entreaberta. Só podia estar a dormir, uma vez que estava deitada, agarrada aos joelhos, calma e com uma expressão serena. Aquela não era uma posição muito comum nela, e fazia-a parecer mais fechada como uma ostra. Começava a ficar frio, e aproveitou para procurar um agasalho na mala dela. Tapou-a com uma capa preta, de forro violeta, que fora a primeira que encontrara.

Durante aquele tempo, em que ela dormia, ele olhava-a e o relógio espiava-o debaixo da capa, tudo pareceu estar em paz. No entanto, estava presente aquela sensação de que havia qualquer coisa errada para acontecer. Estava tudo calmo demais para ser verdade. Depois de serem perseguidos por demónios e fantasmas, ele já estava à espera de tudo.

De repente, a TARDIS deu um solavanco, como se tivesse chocado contra algo maior que ela ou apanhado uma pancada forte. Fosse o que fosse, o impacto atirou as malas para o lado oposto, e Cassidy foi cuspida para o chão, enquanto Rudolph perdia o equilíbrio e caía em cima dela. Ainda se tentou segurar, agarrar a qualquer coisa, mas tudo lhe fugia das mãos no meio daquela confusão. Enrolados na capa e um no outro, rolaram na cabine que dava cambalhotas e voltas como a roda de um hamster. A TARDIS parecia estar a cair em qualquer coisa com uma força de gravidade considerável e uma atmosfera um pouco traiçoeira, tal não era as cambalhotas que davam e a temperatura que as paredes atingiram.

Sentiu um par de mãos a agarrar-lhe o colete, e soube que Cassidy estava acordada. Também ela tentava segurar-se, sem sucesso. Nenhum deles sabia já dizer se estavam no chão, nas paredes ou no tecto, porque não paravam e tudo à sua volta se tinha tornado num autêntico borrão. Por fim a cabine parou, com um estrondo forte que abalou a estrutura, tendo aterrado nalgum lugar. Ouvia-se o som do metal a vergar sobre o seu peso e a partir-se Desenvencilharam-se um do outro. Rudolph estava vermelho como um pimentão, e não via a cara dela.

Abriram a porta a cabine, que estava caída de lado. Do exterior veio uma saraivada de vento frio e flocos de qualquer coisa, que se assemelhava a neve. Cassidy aproveitou para vestir a capa que tinha ali ao lado, suspeitando de quem a tinha tirado para fora e porquê. Olharam em volta, e o que viram deixou-os estarrecidos, porque no interior da TARDIS estava seriamente comprometido. Por todo o lado viam parafusos soltos e vigas partidas em duas. Saíram, para encontrar uma paisagem inóspita, semelhante a um deserto gelado. Era dia, mas a luz era fraca devido à grande distância daquele planeta à estrela do seu sistema, e estava frio. No entanto, não era neve que caía do céu, como descobriram após terem agarrado um punhado daquilo.

- Isto é cinza. São cinzas. – Quando ele falou, descobriu-se rouco. Olhou para ela, que estava outra vez a ler a enciclopédia que o director da Universidade lhes tinha emprestado.

- Estamos em Carben. O planeta perdido de Carben. – Fechou o livro com uma pancada seca e suspirou. Não havia pior lugar para se estar perdido e sem meio de transporte do que Carben.

- Carben?

- Sim. Este planeta foi tomado à muito tempo, pelos Gorgons. – E conforme lhe disse isto, ambos se viraram, nervosos. Julgavam ter ouvido passos.

- Quem são vocês? Têm a Aria? – Uma voz feminina e decidida soou atrás deles, surpreendendo-os. Era uma voz autoritária, mas que ainda conservava resquícios de amabilidade. Lentamente, viraram-se para a enfrentar.


	11. Cap 9: Unindo forças

**Capítulo 9**

**Unindo forças**

Era possível dizer, à primeira vista, que aquela jovem de cabelos rosa era uma maga. Acenava-lhes com um ceptro negro, que terminava numa orbe rodeada por quatro esferas de cores primárias e duas asas claras. O vestido negro, de folhos rosa e detalhes em vinho, estava também salpicado de cinzas. A primeira reacção de Rudolph fora tentar aproximar-se e tirar-lhe o báculo, mas teve tanto sucesso como se não tivesse feito nada.

Também não tinham percebido a intenção da estranha. Ela perguntara-lhe por uma Aria, mas não sabiam quem ou o que era Aria. Fosse o que fosse, devia ser extremamente importante, e estavam a ser acusados de algo que não fizeram. Definitivamente, a situação não podia piorar ainda mais.

- Eu perguntei quem eram! – Os olhos verdes dela saltavam de um para o outro, à espera de alguma resposta suficientemente boa.

- Nós somos Rudolph Liddell e Cassidy Ridley, de Calcassus. Despenhámo-nos aqui e a nossa TARDIS ficou desfeita.

Ele apontou para a cabine. O motor podia estar ainda em condições, mas a estrutura estava completamente danificada, com vigas partidas e paredes completamente retorcidas. A estranha demorou-se um pouco a observar aquilo, e depois também ela suspirou. Pareceu perder parte da agressividade que lhes mostrara no início, e isso deu-lhes alento para se aproximarem.

- O meu nome é Ayashii Daiki, de Trawm. Também vinha numa nave, com… amigos, e também nos despenhámos aqui, e perdemos os motores. E levaram a Aria. Só podem ter sido aqueles malditos Gorgons.

Calou-se, e baixou a cabeça. Não conhecia aqueles estranhos e não devia ter exposto os seus problemas daquela forma. Já eles não sabiam quem era Aria, ou o que lhe dizer numa situação daquelas. Estavam perdidos perante a aflição dela, que ainda agora a tinham conhecido.

Estavam todos na mesma situação. Porém, havia agora uma hipótese de escaparem, se unissem forças, pois o que uns tinham, os outros tinham o que faltava. Cassidy e Rudolph tinham os motores ainda funcionais da TARDIS, e Ayashii e os seus companheiros tinham uma nave intacta, mas sem motores. Assim que ele expôs a situação, a jovem pareceu concordar e levou-os até ao lugar onde se tinham despenhado, que não era muito longe dali. Durante o caminho, aproveitou para lhes contar toda a situação.

Ela, Ayashii, viajava junto de Biospark Altair, Meta Rigel e Aria Miyazaki, uma vez que todos pertenciam aos Guerreiros Estelares. Não tinham uma missão fixa, apenas viajavam pelo espaço e resolviam qualquer problema que surgisse em qualquer galáxia. Não era uma vida tão boa quanto parecia, mas era, sem dúvida, emocionante. Fora assim que se conheceram, em viagens. Ela, Meta e Biospark eram descendentes de antigos Guerreiros Estelares, mas Aria tinha sido apenas encontrada numa das suas missões, e só aí se juntara ao grupo. Não tinham um lugar fixo, apesar de ainda visitarem os seus planetas de origem, e tinham-se sido atraídos pelo campo gravítico daquele planeta. Depois de se despenharem, Aria tinha sido levada.

Por fim, pararam numa planície coberta de cinzas, que estaria deserta se não fosse uma nave de cor escura, também coberta por cinzas, e duas pessoas a discutir. Um tinha cabelos brancos, usava um cachecol vermelho e roupas de ninja pretas. O outro era moreno, de cabelos escuros como breu, e envergava uma armadura prateada com uma capa azul. Nenhum deles reparou em quem chegava, tal não era a absorção no que faziam, e discutiam em altos berros.

- Para a próxima vamos para onde eu mandar. – O moreno espetou um dedo no peito, de maneira rude e com um olhar irado.

- E que grandes ordens são essas! Claro, íamos mesmo para dentro da cintura de asteróides.

- Melhor do que ir parar num buraco de minhoca para cair exactamente aqui e não sair mais! – Aquilo estava longe de acabar cedo, e foi Ayashii quem teve de os separar e apresentar.

- Meta, Bio, estes são a Cassidy e o Rudolph. Também se despenharam aqui.

Os cinco fitaram-se. Meta era, de longe, aquele que estava mais desconfiado, embora a ivoriana não lhe ficasse atrás na seriedade. Foi Rudolph quem quebrou o gelo, ao apontar para a nave e perguntar:

- É esta a vossa, certo?

- Sim. Mas não tem motores, ficaram danificados na entrada na atmosfera. – Foi Biospark, o de cabelos brancos, que lhe respondeu.

- Nós temos, só precisamos que alguém ajude a carregar a TARDIS para aqui e juntamos o que é útil.

- Uma TARDIS? Não são muito comuns. – Mantinham-se desconfiados, mas concordaram em segui-lo até à cabine para arrastá-la até ali e tentar juntar as peças.

Cassidy e Ayashii ficaram atrás, junto à nave, de nome Hoshi Navi. Entraram as duas e, apesar desta estar num ângulo um pouco precário, conseguiam equilibrar-se até chegarem a um armário com mantimentos, roupas e alguns instrumentos de pesquisa, assim como armas. Vinham melhor preparados para qualquer batalha ou incidente do que eles, contudo, quando Ayashii lhe perguntara se queria alguma coisa, Cassidy recusou. Ela não sabia usar espadas, nem tinha aprendido esgrima, e não tinha confiança em revólveres desde que fora baleada por Rudolph.

Haviam várias divisões na nave, como se esta se tratasse de uma casa. Uma delas, que era claramente onde dormiam, tinha vários beliches, dos quais apenas quatro estavam ocupados. Os cobertores pendiam até ao chão, enrolados, num ambiente que, apesar de não estar muito desarrumado, demonstrava algum uso. Noutra divisão havia uma pequena cozinha, com outros armários que, supunha ela, também teriam provisões.

Toda aquela visita guiada fora feita em silêncio. A jovem dos cabelos rosa não insistira muito em conversas, e Cassidy sentia-se como a invadir um espaço que não era dela. A perda de Aria era um dilema pessoal de Ayashii, aquele era o espaço pessoal dela. E mesmo que fosse desajeitada a medir emoções que não eram dela, por as tratar com pouca importância, ela sabia quando era a altura de manter a boca fechada. E ambas pouco ou nada sabiam do passado uma da outra, o que só as afastava ainda mais.

Estiveram ainda uns largos minutos em silêncio, a olhar para o painel da nave como se esperassem que este desse, milagrosamente, sinais de vida, até que eles voltassem. Ao que parecia, a TARDIS era pesada, e a viagem de regresso a arrastá-la não servira para acalmar os ânimos de ninguém. Desta vez, a disputa era sobre como e onde desmontar e adaptar o motor da cabine sem provocar mais estragos do que aqueles que já tinham feito. Enquanto um apontava a divisão do velho motor da nave, outro defendia que esta devia ser mantida perto dos tanques de combustão. Estiveram naquela indecisão até arrastarem aquilo para dentro da nave e Cassidy, já sem paciência, os obrigou a fazerem isso na sala do motor.

Demoraram horas para readaptar todo o equipamento, que parecia nunca mais acabar. Para uma cabine, que vista de fora mal dava para duas pessoas, o seu espaço interior era bastante grande. A bagagem dos dois viajantes fora a primeira coisa a sair, e ocupava agora um espaço junto das outras, no quarto. Quando, finalmente, tudo parecia pronto e devidamente ligado, fizeram uma primeira tentativa. Após levantar alguns centímetros, a nave voltou a abater-se sobre o seu peso, com um estrondo e um forte cheiro a isolamento queimado. Refizeram toda a montagem e, à segunda tentativa, houve um curto-circuito que apagou os sistemas secundários durante meia hora.

Depois de mais três tentativas, parecia estar tudo no lugar. Cada um fazia figas para poder, finalmente, sair dali. Conseguiram subir os primeiros quilómetros sem nenhum problema, mas depois começava-se a sentir uma força a arrastar a nave de volta para baixo. Meta supunha que fosse, na verdade, um núcleo de ferro anormalmente grande, induzido pelos Gorgons, funcionando como um gigantesco íman a atrair qualquer nave que por ali passasse. Tinham tudo em potência máxima, e mesmo assim estavam quase a parar.

Só tinham de ultrapassar aquele raio de acção e estariam livres. Ayashii e os outros queriam ir resgatar Aria, e Cassidy ainda não esquecera New Earth.

E, por fim, depois de um esforço quase interminável, a nave adquiriu uma velocidade estável e sabiam que estavam fora do alcance de Carben.


	12. Cap 10: A guerra de interesses

**Capítulo 10**

**A guerra de interesses**

Tanto Cassidy como Rudolph não tinham ainda dormido desde que tinham abandonado Calcassus. Ele, assim que se estendera no beliche de baixo, adormecera quase instantaneamente. Estava exausto de tudo, e antes de sequer se deitar ainda tivera mais uma disputa com a ivoriana por causa dos beliches, na qual ela ganhara o de cima. Enquanto estivesse também cansada, não era nenhum problema, mas sabia que se tal não fosse o caso, então ela faria os possíveis para não o deixar fechar sequer os olhos.

Cassidy, embora não quisesse admitir, também estava cansada. Além disso, havia qualquer coisa na sua cabeça à espera que ela adormecesse para ocupar o seu lugar. Já tivera aquilo antes, aqueles sonhos. Eram todos derivados da Máquina, uma mescla de sons e imagens embutidas na memória que se faziam presentes em situações daquelas. Era como se, naquela busca por respostas, a sua mente fosse buscar coisas ao passado que pareciam encaixar ali.

Aquele sonho não estava a ser diferente. Estava tudo escuro à sua volta, e ela sabia que estava a dormir. Ouvia uma melodia suave, de orquestra, com uma cadência leve e um pouco fúnebre, grave e melancólica. Mas, à medida que esta passava, começava a distorcer-se entre gemidos de violinos. Era bonita, e sinistra em certo ponto, no entanto havia qualquer coisa errada ali. Era como se, a partir de um certo ponto, a partitura se enrolasse em si mesma e as notas fossem tocadas num outro tom.

Acordou com as batidas do relógio na cara. Estava sozinha naquele quarto, sem Rudolph para lhe fazer perguntas indiscretas, porque podia jurar que tinha falado durante aquele sonho. Resolveu descer num pulo, aterrando ao lado das malas, e reparou que uma delas emitiu um tinido característico de vidro. Era uma das malas de Rudolph, e lembrando o que sabia sobre ele, só podia ser uma coisa. Abriu-a sem se importar se ele entrava ou não, e provou que não estava errada. A única coisa lá dentro era bebida. Garrafas de vodka, garrafas de whisky, licores de todos os tipos.

Arrastou aquilo tudo até uma portinhola, na lateral da nave, pela qual podiam atirar qualquer coisa fora. Sabia que não era uma boa acção estar a espalhar garrafas de bebida pelo espaço, mas era isso ou enfrentar alguma bebedeira, quando ainda por cima nem estavam sozinhos. Agarrou na primeira, girando-a entre os dedos. Abriu a pequena escotilha e deixou-a cair naquele vácuo escuro.

Rudolph estava na sala de comandos, junto ao resto, naquilo que parecia ser uma viagem tranquila até um planeta particularmente violento. Contavam chegar a Volkan, lar do império dos Gorgons, dali a duas horas, e preparariam uma estratégia de infiltração para resgatar Aria. Seria impossível conseguirem alguma coisa se chegassem lá sem um plano. Mesmo depois de recuperar durante o sono, ele não dava muitas sugestões, em parte por ainda se sentir estranho em relação àquele meio. Não sabia o que pensar deles e, acima de tudo, não sabia até que ponto eles suspeitavam de si. Meta, então, parecia estar sempre a vigiá-lo pelo canto do olho desde que vira o revólver dourado.

Estava distraído nos seus pensamentos quando começou a ouvir garrafas de vidro a tinir. A nave não estava a passar por nenhuma turbulência, e ele tinha certeza de que as tinha fechado numa das malas, no quarto. Os seus olhos contraíram quando pensou naquela determinada possibilidade, que era má demais para ser verdade. E que, contudo, era a mais provável.

Levantou-se, numa urgência inexplicável, surpreendendo todos, e quase correu até ao ponto de onde vinha o som. À sua frente, Cassidy deitava, sem cerimónias, as garrafas pela escotilha, uma à uma. Aquilo era, definitivamente, uma vingança pelo que ele lhe fizera a ela por causa do violino. Esperava que já tivesse passado, mas a outra parecia guardar os ressentimentos por muito tempo na cabeça.

- Não, não faças isso, não, por favor! – Lançou-se à cintura dela, numa ladainha interminável e lamentosa, tentando arrancar-lhe a garrafa das mãos. Ela não aguentara o peso dele em cima, e desabaram os dois no chão do corredor.

Meta observava aquilo tudo com uma cara de enfado e desaprovação que era capaz de pôr medo a muitos. Já Biospark e Ayashii riam-se, tapando as bocas com as mãos para disfarçar, sem sucesso. A jovem já estava até enrolada à barriga, só por olhar para a cara do estranho da longa trança.

- Isto é para o bem da comunidade, senhor Importante.

- Pelo amor de tudo o que é santo, pára! Não! – Conseguiu travá-la, e levar os seus pertences para longe dela.

Não tinha dado nem dois passos, quando esta lhe agarrou uma das pernas e o fez cair. Nenhum deles ia desistir tão facilmente daquela luta inglória, que só servia para aquecer os ânimos. Quando, por fim, a conseguiu bloquear contra a parede, esta deu-lhe uma dentada na mão. Foram separados por Meta e Biospark no momento em que vê-los a agredirem-se e a insultarem-se já tinha perdido a piada. Deixaram o moreno ficar com o que restava das garrafas de vodka, e afastaram-nos por um bom bocado.

Já não faltava muito para chegarem a Volkan. Cassidy e Ayashii fixavam o painel, que exibia a paisagem estrelada à sua frente. Estavam quase a ultrapassar uma nebulosa em tons avermelhados, sinal de que faltava muito pouco para chegarem ao seu destino, e tinham os nervos à flor da pele.

- Vocês os dois são de Calcassus, não foi o que disseram? – Finalmente a jovem de cabelos rosa falava, e aquela pergunta parecia ter estado entalada há algum tempo na garganta dela.

- Sim. – Cassidy lembrou-se da expressão que a vendedora fizera quando murmurara para o criado aquele nome.

- Vocês não são nada populares, mas são uns sortudos. – E, vendo a expressão inquisidora da morena de franja vermelha, resolveu explicar. – Por causa das partículas Huon. Vocês são quase feitos disso, nem os Timelords conseguiram essa simbiose entre partículas e corpo vivo.

Cassidy já tinha lido algo sobre aquilo, algures na sua enciclopédia. Em Calcassus, não tinham nada de anormal que os distinguisse de outros, eram apenas simples mortais. Porém, uma vez fora daquela atmosfera específica, tanto ela como Rudolph tinham uma longevidade bem mais longa que o normal, sem falar de se poderem regenerar as células de qualquer lesão muito mais rapidamente. Era também por causa dessas partículas que espíritos mais simples, como Ringo e todas as emanações do violino, existiam. Por esse motivo, eram um planeta mais isolado e mal visto pelos outros comuns mortais.

- Há sempre alguém a odiar quem ainda viverá, porque somos uns chatos que não morrem de forma alguma. – Resmungou, de olhos fixos num pequeno ponto do firmamento. Um planeta avermelhado.

- Morrem, só que não é tão facilmente… - Ayashii também estava a olhar para o mesmo ponto, e as suas mãos contraíram-se. Estavam perto.

Ela não dera pelo regresso dos outros. Já Cassidy, hirta no banco, seguira Rudolph com os olhos desde a entrada até este se sentar num banco, na outra ponta da sala. Meta ia dando indicações, e ela acenava com a cabeça, quase sem ouvir o que ele dizia. Tinha apenas uma certeza, a de que não iria mexer um dedo até que o outro lhe implorasse por isso. Parecia que Rudolph não lhes dissera ainda as suas capacidades, porque praticamente não contaram com ela para o plano de resgate.

Desviou os olhos quando ele fixou o seu olhar nela. Talvez por isso não reparara na sua expressão, que não guardava rancor. Para ele, aqueles incidentes já estavam esquecidos, e lidava apenas com uma coisa. A pessoa que via, apesar de ter sido sempre muito taciturna, estava agora muito mais introvertida e amargurada do que antes. Perguntava-se se isso tinha a ver com a falta da vida pacífica que levava, por ser praticamente obrigada a vê-lo outra vez e a recordar, provavelmente, os piores momentos da sua vida. E, naquele momento, nem a situação presente ajudava, já que estavam a chegar a mais uma batalha na colecção de batalhas que já tiveram e que ainda iriam ter.

Com um baque surdo, aterraram numa planície árida, de terra avermelhada. A atmosfera estava impregnada em enxofre e dióxido de carbono, sendo muito mais densa e quente que o normal. Além de uma construção que se assemelhava a um enorme palacete, feito de cones pontiagudos e irregulares, da mesma cor que aquela terra, parecia não haver mais sinal algum de vida ali. Era, tal como aquilo em que Carben se tornara, um deserto estéril e perigoso.

Começaram todos a sair da nave, e Cassidy deixou-se ficar para trás, sentada no banco. Uma mão pousou-lhe no ombro, deixando o seu pedido de resgate na luta que aproximava, inevitável.

- Lá porque te atingiram o orgulho, não deites abaixo o talento que já tens.


	13. Cap 11: Resgate arriscado

**Capítulo 11**

**Resgate arriscado**

Estavam os cinco a espreitar atrás de um rochedo avermelhado e salgado, e à sua frente tinham um grupo de guardas do palácio. Eram Gorgons, e eram as criaturas mais estranhas que já algum deles tinha visto. Não se pareciam em nada com humanos, mas sim com estranhos répteis avermelhados, com uma cabeça de cobra-capelo. Agitavam as línguas bifurcadas no ar, tentando pressentir algum calor ou vibração estranhos no ar.

Ainda não os tinham pressentido, mas não faltaria muito até que isso acontecesse. Por isso tinham de se mobilizar depressa, e criar a distracção para o grupo poder entrar. Tinham decidido que Biospark e Rudolph ficariam à entrada, distraindo os guardas, enquanto os outros, liderados por Meta, entrariam no palácio para resgatar Aria.

Bastou a Rudolph olhar para os guardas para deduzir que estes não deviam gostar nada de água, principalmente se esta fosse bem fria, tal e qual como aquela que trazia. Destapou a garrafa, e antes que Biospark pudesse dizer alguma coisa, experimentou uma abordagem directa do alvo. Sabia que qualquer um deles não iria aprovar aquela atitude, que lhe chamariam irresponsável. Mas, naquele momento, era necessário que alguém se sacrificasse dessa forma.

As suas pernas começaram a mover-se sozinhas, e antes que desse por isso já estava à frente dos dois Gorgons, com Cassidy e Meta a sussurrarem atrás dele que se ia suicidar. Mas o mal já estava mais que feito, e tinha de continuar.

- Bem, aqui está calor. Eu não aguento tanto, sortudos. E… oh, oops! Isso é água na tua cara?

Tinha, deliberadamente, aberto a garrafa, tropeçado nos seus pés e lançado todo o seu conteúdo ao focinho do mais próximo. Este contorceu-se, levando as mãos com enormes garras aos olhos e chamando a atenção dos outros guardas. Num instante, Biospark juntava-se a ele, assim como um batalhão de Gorgons enfurecidos se dirigia a eles, gritando ordens enfurecidas numa língua desconhecida, enquanto Ayashii, Meta e Cassidy se esgueiravam para dentro do palácio, discretamente.

Uma vez dentro do edifício, puderam constatar que este era apenas iluminado por tochas, não pela luz natural, e estava revestido em tapeçarias e quadros com um predominante tom vermelho, que abafava ainda mais o local. Ao que parecia, aquele povo gostava muito do calor, assim como no ar havia um cheiro a pimenta e especiarias tão forte que os fazia lacrimejar. Protegendo parte da cara com o que tinham à mão, fossem lenços ou a ponta da capa, avançaram antes que alguém desse pela sua presença.

- Onde estará ela? – Ayashii olhou em volta, mas o corredor onde estavam não tinha portas, nem janelas. Apenas continuava em frente, parecendo interminável.

- Provavelmente mantêm-na cativa numa masmorra, por isso suponho que seja descer por onde puder ser possível. – Confiaram no critério dele, e seguiram em frente, à espera de ouvirem ou verem algo.

Porém, após algumas esquinas, estavam num beco sem saída. Voltaram atrás, e depararam-se apenas com escadas para os andares superiores ou portas trancadas. Por onde fossem, não eram capazes de encontrar uma forma de descer. Não havia um único alçapão nem uma escadaria. Ainda experimentaram arrombar uma das portas, confiantes de que esta os levaria a algum lado. Mas, quando a abriram, depararam-se apenas com uma sala cheia de peças trabalhadas em ouro e outras relíquias, vindas de saques a planetas invadidos.

- Meta, não há forma de descer mais do que este piso. – Cassidy aguardava a um canto, de braços cruzados. Detestava admiti-lo, mas nem ela estava a fazer nada, nem estava a desempenhar um grande papel ali. Mais uma vez, sentia-se uma intrusa ao desespero deles.

- Se não há, arranja-se. – Perdera o seu ar mais sério para apresentar, agora, um misto de preocupação e fúria no rosto. Desembainhou a espada, de um metal amarelo brilhante, pela qual tinha uma grande estima, e enterrou-a no chão.

O palácio tinha sido construído em lama seca, de tom avermelhado. Enquanto eles lá estiveram, esta manteve-se. No entanto, bastou ele ter espetado a espada para toda a estrutura se debilitar. Rachas alastraram daquele ponto e chegavam até às paredes, o chão começava a afundar-se, entre rangidos surdos. Até que, sem aviso nenhum, este cedeu sob o peso deles, e caíram num outro corredor escuro. Para sua sorte, as masmorras eram baixas, ou talvez não tivessem tido tanta sorte naquela queda.

Cuspindo pó, levantaram-se naquela escuridão. Aquele era, provavelmente, o lugar mais fresco de todo o palácio, e também o único cujo ar não estava sobrecarregado de ocre, enxofre e pimenta. Para os Gorgons, as masmorras eram um lugar horrível para se estar, mas para eles tudo mudava completamente. Sofriam mais por estar em qualquer outro lado do que ali, no escuro e fresco, e foi com esse pensamento que recomeçaram a busca por Aria.

Primeiro ouviram um ruído estranho. Era um pequeno gorgolejo, suave e nada ameaçador. Pararam, à escuta, e ele repetiu-se. Cassidy localizou o som como vindo de uma cela, ao fundo do corredor. Aproximaram-se, com os olhos a habituarem-se à escassa luz, e o que viram deixou-os chocados. Deitada no chão da cela estava uma bebé.

- Aria… o que te fizeram? – Ayashii tinha lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, e Meta, sem conseguir emitir um som sequer, pegou-lhe ao colo. A bebé, com alguns tufos de cabelo lavanda, estava envolta nos restos de um vestido lilás, e aninhou no colo dele.

- Temos de sair daqui. – Cassidy avisou, mas era tarde demais. Já tinham um grupo de guardas Gorgons a cercá-los, que, apesar de tudo, tinham-lhes revelado a passagem secreta entre os dois pisos.

Ayashii retirou o seu ceptro, e conjurou uma barreira entre eles. No entanto, aquilo de pouco lhe serviu. Aquela protecção depressa rebentou, como uma bola de sabão, e os Gorgons separavam-na de Meta e Cassidy. A rapariga ainda se podia defender e atacar, mas não se podia dizer o mesmo dos outros. Meta, com Aria ao colo, não era nem capaz de chegar à espada, quanto mais atacar ou defender sem correr o risco de golpear a amiga também. E Ayashii nunca tinha visto a morena da franja vermelha a fazer nada.

Isso também passara pela cabeça de Cassidy. Apesar de muita relutância, sabia que não havia outra escolha. Concentrou-se, visualizando aquilo que precisava e aquilo que lhe daria o que ela precisava. O violino branco materializou-se nas suas mãos, e foi num instante que se virou para os guardas, posicionando o arco sobre as cordas e inspirando.

Começou uma melodia lenta, melancólica e fresca, que parecia ir e vir como as ondas do mar. Cada partícula daquele espaço começava a vibrar ao mesmo ritmo, que evoluía e ganhava a força de um oceano. Tanto os guardas como Ayashii pararam, surpreendidos pelo que ouviam ou pela audácia dela, até um dos Gorgons desdenhar.

- Isht ars ivries osanmuss os. – Falavam num tom sibilante, como as serpentes, e nenhum dos três soube perceber muito bem o que diziam. Meta foi o primeiro a verbalizar o que lhe parecia.

- Eles são surdos, não estão a ser afectados.

- Isto também não é só para ouvir. – Parte do seu sarcasmo tinha regressado, e assemelhava-se mais à velha Cassidy, agora.

E aperceberam-se de que, quanto mais a música evoluía, havia mais humidade no ar, e as paredes começavam a amolecer e a gotejar. Pouco a pouco formava-se um pequeno rio, que lhes subia pelos tornozelos e pelas pernas, assim como as paredes começavam a ter dificuldades em conter a água que ainda mantinham presa. Quando estas rebentaram, o líquido, livre, projectou-se a toda a força. Cassidy só teve tempo de guardar o instrumento antes que este se molhasse, e foi levada pela corrente, assim como os outros.

Pararam fora do palácio, à entrada. Rudolph e Biospark, que tinham ouvido apenas pedaços do que se passava lá dentro, tinham sido surpreendidos pela onda de água que arruinara o edifício e desabara sobre eles. No entanto, o moreno de trança foi capaz de compreender o que se tinha sucedido, e era com o maior dos orgulhos que via Cassidy a erguer-se, ensopada e enlameada, tirando os óculos para ser capaz de ver e limpá-los.

- Grande banho! – Biospark olhava em volta, onde jaziam os Gorgons. Estavam estendidos no chão, cobertos com a lama que tinha sido o seu palácio, e não pareciam ir mexer-se por um longo tempo. Aqui e ali viam-se tapeçarias, quadros e relíquias em ouro e prata, mas, ignorando tudo isso, regressaram à nave.


	14. Cap 12: Magia

**Capítulo 12**

**Magia**

Esperava ter um pouco de descanso depois de saírem daquele planeta quente e medonho, mas não foi assim. Após a descolagem, reuniram-se à volta da bebé Aria, que Meta insistia em ter ao colo, e cada um pensava no que podia fazer para esta voltar à sua forma normal.

Mas Cassidy não estava, de todo, descontente com aquela atenção toda focada em Aria. Enquanto se mantivessem a pensar na amiga, não lhe iriam fazer perguntas ou comentários desnecessários. Sabia, no entanto, que Rudolph tinha estado a fixá-la com um sorriso demasiado bondoso até àquele momento, fosse por remorsos ou para ver se a mantinha bem disposta o suficiente para a fazer esquecer aquilo e ainda salvar as suas bebidas.

Ayashii ainda experimentara uma magia de crescimento rápido, mas não teve resultado. Estavam agora a procurar algum outro feitiço, num livro de capa gasta. Rudolph não se juntara ao grupo, preferindo ficar sentado num dos bancos, a olhar a vastidão do universo e a beber qualquer coisa. Ela sabia que devia, ao menos, fazer qualquer coisa. Afinal, a culpa também fora dela.

- Não sei quando te odeio mais. Se quando bebes, se quando tens ideias infantis ou se quando te metes na minha vida. - Disse, finalmente, olhando para ele de outro banco. Na verdade, não sabia muito bem o que lhe dizer.

- Prova um bocado.

E estendeu-lhe a garrafa, divertindo-se a ver a reacção dela. Tinha ficado a olhar para a bebida como se esta lhe fosse morder, de sobrancelhas arqueadas. Era uma das únicas que se tinham escapado à sua fúria de atirar garrafas pela escotilha de evacuação. Finalmente, aceitou-a, ainda desconfiada, e deu somente um gole daquilo, devolvendo-lha logo de seguida.

- Apenas não exageres. - Disse-lhe, num tom de voz baixo.

Ficaram em silêncio, a olhar para o desespero dos outros três em volta da bebé como dois espectadores alheios. Ayashii revirava o velho grimório, nervosa, Biospark dava sugestões alheias típicas de alguém que não sabia nada de magia ou feitiços, e Meta não largava Aria, o que dava a impressão de esta ser uma boneca de pano nos braços de uma criança particularmente possessiva.

- Podias experimentar. - Rudolph acabou por lhe dizer, com simplicidade.

- Não conheço nada que possa influenciar tamanhos ou idades. Está longe das minhas possibilidades.

Calaram-se. Ayashii tinha-se aproximado, ainda a segurar o livro que estivera, há instantes, a folhear, à procura de uma solução. Atrás dela, Biospark e Meta reajustavam algumas coordenadas, o que fez com que Rudolph estreitasse os olhos. Estavam a mudar de rota, e nem sabia para onde iam.

- Decidimos ir a Trawm. Talvez lá haja uma cura para Aria. - A jovem disse-lhe, ao ver o seu ar inquisidor.

E ele não lhe respondeu. Ficou sentado naquele banco, pouco disposto a passar a viagem de outra forma. Cassidy também se mantivera sentada, a olhar para um ponto indefinido à sua frente. Sentiu-se como uma criança ao estender-lhe a mão e pousá-la no ombro dela. Serviu para lhe quebrar o estupor, e forçá-la a encará-lo. Fez um pedido mudo para lhe aliviar o que sentia naquela viagem. Enquanto Biospark e Ayashii se apoiavam mutuamente, e Meta afagava a bebé, nenhum deles se tentava incluir, sequer, na mesma apatia que parecia imperar naquela nave. Por isso esperava que algo se fizesse sentir.

Surgiu como uma melodia, primeiro fraca, suave e chorosa. E depois evoluiu para algo que tanto os curava, como lhes recordava o que tinham de fazer. Nenhum dos outros sabia ainda da missão deles, nem de Miroir, e Rudolph era de opinião de que quanto menos soubessem, melhor era. No entanto, se realmente quisessem levar aquilo adiante, tinham de deixar que alguns dados se soubessem, apenas os suficientes.

- Há muito que não voltamos à nossa casa. - Não tinham visto Ayashii voltar. Cassidy não parou, mas vez o favor de baixar o tom até este se tornar um lacrimoso suave. Biospark estava sentado ao lado dela, com a cara enterrada nos joelhos.

Anuiram com a cabeça. Cassidy lembrou-se da sua casa, da torre onde vivera. Por momentos desejou tentar saber como estava, e se algum dia voltaria lá. Mas uma vozinha na sua cabeça disse-lhe que não, que não iam regressar. A partir daquele momento, com todas as provas da sua existência encerradas no maior dos segredos, sabia que iriam ser nómadas para o resto da vida, sem ficar muito tempo num mesmo lugar. Olhou para Rudolph, que também não dizia nada. No fundo, fora injusta ao esquecer-se que ele também tivera uma vida, um emprego, uma casa. Algo de importante.

- O que há de tão especial em Trawm que possa curar a vossa amiga?

Por mais perspicaz e dedutivo que ele fosse, era óbvio que Rudolph não percebia nada de magia. Limitava-se a vê-la acontecer, e mesmo que perguntasse porquê não entenderia a resposta. Sempre a viu como algo alheio, algo que só pertencera ao pai e, agora, a Cassidy e a Ayashii. Mesmo que a morena da franja destoa-se deles por usar um género de encantamento mais natural e melódico.

- Existem outros livros em Trawm, outros encantamentos desenvolvidos. Alguns que não recordo agora, mas que são necessários. E são diferentes desse. - Acenou com a cabeça para Cassidy. - Aquilo que vimos lá é diferente de um comum feitiço, é mais instintivo. Vem de uma força de mente mais forte, e mais subversiva. Diferente dos feitiços de agora, é mais antiga que o alvorecer.

Sabia do que ela falava por instinto. Também já tinha sentido aquela força quase sedutora com que Cassidy manejava as suas criações. Ela acreditava nelas, e fazia os outros acreditarem nelas. E assim, surgiam as sombras, os galgos, o gigantesco pássaro, os tufões e as ondas de água.

A viagem a Trawm foi incrivelmente curta, e silenciosa. Aproveitaram para dormitar, cansados. Aria gorgolejava, puxando o cabelo de Biospark, deitado ao lado dela. Do outro lado Meta tinha os olhos abertos, vidrados, como se quisesse ficar vigilante até mesmo enquanto dormia. Os olhos mudavam de cor, ocasionalmente, conforme era o seu estado de espírito imerso em sonhos ou quando alguém lhe tocava ou falava com ele, e estava cada vez mais pálido. Porém, quando se levantou, disse que estava tudo bem.

Pousaram numa clareira, com outras naves lá. Era tudo natural e, ao mesmo tempo, sofisticado. A terra ali era macia, e a toda à volta do espaço havia árvores frondosas e verdes, de um tom escuro e viçoso. O ar que ali se respirava era limpo, muito mais limpo do que o ar em qualquer planeta onde Cassidy e Rudolph já tivessem ido. O céu acima deles era límpido, quase como cristal.

Trawm era governado por quatro rainhas irmãs e elementais. Era graças a elas que aquele planeta se mantinha como um lugar saído de sonhos, de uma quase perfeição estonteante. Porém, essa mesma perfeição custava caro. Nenhuma das rainhas era vista fora do palácio. Comunicavam por meio de mensageiros, que eram emanações dos seus elementos e transportavam as suas vozes. Não havia um único traço de tecnologia ou mecânica em Trawm. Tudo, desde as tarefas mais simples como cozinhar ou cultivar, às mais complicadas, como a construção de edifícios e o transporte de mensagens, era feito manualmente ou com magia.

Não haviam fábricas, portanto. Apenas oficinas e lojas de artesãos habilidosos, que moldavam a matéria-prima nas suas mãos até esta adquirir a forma que se pretendia. Não haviam automóveis, apenas carruagens puxadas por pégasos ou unicórnios, e em caso de viagens muito longas, apenas se usavam os primeiros, que conseguiam voar.

Ainda assim, era impressionante a forma como as casas se erguiam na encosta de um vulcão, com hortas cuidadas e férteis. O verde da vegetação ainda se estendia por um bocado, até dar lugar à terra quente e impregnada de enxofre. Os elementos interagiam em liberdade e harmonia. Água e gelo, terra, fogo, ar, metal, madeira, luz, trevas.

Mal tinham posto os pés em terra quando uma figura esbelta, talhada em gelo reluzente e com uma fina película de água à sua volta, como uma túnica, lhes barrou o caminho. Tinha olhos cegos, esculpidos naquilo que seria a face, se tivesse umas feições mais trabalhadas. Porém, para além dos olhos, não havia mais nada, nem mesmo uma boca. E foi com algum espanto que ouviram uma voz feminina e determinada vir da figura. Ayashii sabia muito bem do que se tratava, e engoliu em seco assim que a viu chegar.

- Bem vindos. Aguardam-vos no Coreto.

Foi em silêncio que compreenderam a mensagem e viram a figura desfazer-se em água, rapidamente absorvida pela terra. E em silêncio caminharam para o centro daquela cidade de Trawm, para um coreto em ferro branco, ornamentado.


	15. Cap 13: Deuses da alvorada

**Capítulo 13**

**Deuses da alvorada**

Haviam alguns degraus em mármore, para se subir ao coreto. O tecto era de ferro pintado de branco, com fadas, silfos, naíades e dríades lá representadas. Os ferros que o suportavam, também brancos, exibiam vários arabescos, cujas formas se assemelhavam às claves de sol e de lá. No seu interior, à espera deles, estavam mais sombras elementais, desta vez de água, terra, fogo e ar. Representavam, segundo Ayashii, cada uma das rainhas.

- Bem vindos. Bem vinda, Deusa da Alvorada.

Ficaram algum tempo sem saber a quem se dirigiam as vozes, até verem Basttete surgir ao seu lado. A mulher dos longos cabelos brancos curvou-se numa vénia delicada.

- Rainhas da Natureza Mãe.

- Deusa do Alvorecer? Pensava que eras um demónio, Basttete. - Cassidy olhou para o lado com algum interesse agudo e cortante.

- E sou. De lado para lado, o que me chamam varia. Até mesmo o nome não é fixo. Aqui sou Lempicka, para vocês sou Basttete, para outros quantos eu sou Sprita. Para uns sou Deusa, para outros eu sou um Demónio.

- Lempicka, acreditamos que já se saiba de Ivanove. - As vozes fizeram-se ouvir de novo. - E do que está para acontecer.

- Sim. Miroir e o Paradigma de Skasas. - Respondeu, com Ayashii, Meta e Biospark a olharem para os três com um ar suspeito. Eram os únicos a não saber. Até mesmo Rudolph, que não tinha sido confidenciado do Paradigma, olhava de lado.

- Ele veio até Trawm em primeiro lugar. Havia lendas a narrar que nós tínhamos a chave. Conseguimos proteger os nossos, mas não o único segredo que guardávamos.

- Qual segredo? - Cassidy perguntou, fitando as figuras. Tinham apenas olhos e ouvidos, e a voz era um eco das suas criadoras.

- A chave para o Paradigma reside numa composição única, cujo autor faleceu e foi destruída há anos, aqui, neste Coreto. Aquela que a destruiu deixou apenas uma marca.

As figuras apontaram para um dos ferros. Tiveram de se aproximar para verem, lá gravadas, duas letras. "L" e "A". A letra era muito familiar a Rudolph, mas mais intrigante ainda era para Cassidy. Quem poderia, há tanto tempo atrás, ter feito aquelas duas letras exactamente da mesma forma como ela escrevia? Era demasiada coincidência, havia, de facto, qualquer situação demasiado subtil para poder ser explicada levianamente. Uma pergunta que exigia uma resposta difícil e morosa, até mesmo para Basttete.

- E Miroir está à procura do quê, a matar todos os compositores que vê pela frente? - A voz de Rudolph era agreste, cortante.

- Das únicas pessoas que têm memória suficiente para se recordar.

- E Aria? O que fazemos com ela? - Ayashii estava corada. Tanto Biospark como Meta esperavam, silenciosos.

- Vocês têm a resposta. Um de vós tem capacidade para isso.

- Não. - A ivoriana virou-se para eles, assim que sentiu os olhares de todos presos nas suas costas.

- Aqui, sim. Pode-se ter modificado, com a renovação de costumes e conhecimentos, mas este continua a ser o berço da magia. Não é preciso saber, é preciso querer ver, ou sentir. E todos os elementos que vos rodeiam farão o resto, se os deixarem actuar.

Estavam em silêncio. Ela respirou fundo, sem saber bem o que haveria de dizer ou fazer, sem ser tentar. Se conseguisse, provaria que era capaz, mas se falhasse, não sabia as consequências que a esperavam. Uma desaprovação deles, talvez, ao porem demasiadas expectativas nela.

A queixeira estava fria, e esteve dez minutos a olhar para tudo, de arco pousado, sem saber o que tocar. Quase ouvia as cordas a ranger, por ter a mão a tremer. Fechou os olhos. Sabia que ainda ia fazer pior de olhos fechados, porque sempre que tocava de olhos fechados, perdia a noção do que fazia. Inspirou, sentindo o cheiro a violetas, lilases e rosas, que cresciam do lado de fora do coreto, assim como o cheiro a ar fresco e limpo.

Começou com uma pequena sinfonia, uma das primeiras que tinha aprendido quando era ainda criança. A música não tinha nada a ver com crescimento, nem sequer era em crescendo. Mas ela tinha amadurecido com aquele som, de tal maneira que era a única que se conseguia lembrar naquele momento. Junto dela, o ar parecia destilar algum encantamento que desconhecia, e que parecia ser bem mais eficaz que meros feitiços.

Aria cresceu de uma forma rápida e uniforme. Em minutos, recuperara o corpo de jovem, e partículas de luz no ar devolveram-lhe o seu conjunto de saia, camisa, colete e ténis em tons de roxo claro, lilás e branco, que combinava com o cabelo lavanda, ondulado. Os olhos, turquesa, fitavam-nos num misto de surpresa e divertimento, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. E o encantamento quebrou-se quando Ayashii correu a abraçá-la de forma efusiva, enquanto Biospark e Meta lhe pousavam as mãos nos ombros.

Não havia como descrever aquela cena. O abraço de amigas, que eram quase irmãs, a felicidade de todos, Biospark aliviado e Meta olhando-a de uma forma tremendamente carinhosa e amorosa. Cassidy desmaterializou o violino, e Rudolph olhava para os pés de uma forma alienada.

- Muito obrigada. - Agradeceu, de uma forma simples, e tanto se dirigia a ela, como às figuras elementares que estavam atrás deles, ainda a fitá-los.

- Não podem perder mais tempo. Há coisas a fazer.

As vozes pareciam mais gélidas, como uma brisa fininha e cortante que se infiltrava nas roupas e atingia a pele. Baixaram a cabeça, como se aquele manifesto de alegria fosse proibido ali. E, de certa forma, era, pois eram uma equipa na qual as quatro rainhas depositavam a sua fé para tratar de assuntos sérios. Cassidy e Rudolph eram agora dois acrescentos, bastante bem aceites, fosse pelo conhecimento deles, por Basttete ou pela força que representavam. E, também, por estarem agora todos ligados de uma forma dependente.

- Perdão, majestades. - Meta aproximou-se delas e forçou uma vénia. - Seguiremos neste instante, mas precisaremos de saber para onde.

- Ela dir-vos-á. Detenham Ivanove, ou como quer que se chame em qualquer outro lugar.

As quatro figuras desfizeram-se assim que as vozes cessaram, e o silêncio voltou a dominar aquele lugar. Viraram-se todos para Cassidy que, inexpressiva, iniciou o caminho até à nave, de mãos nos bolsos. Durante alguns momentos teve a desagradável sensação que Meta estava ao seu lado e extremamente irritado por não ser totalmente o líder, e que todos os outros iam atrás a seguirem-lhe os passos como cordeiros.

Assim que chegou à porta da nave e entraram, estava com vontade de gritar a todos para pararem, mas não foi preciso. Uma vez lá dentro, Ayashii e Aria recuperaram o bom humor e disseram, à laia de explicação, aquilo que melhor mostrava a situação em Trawm.

- Não temos nada contra as rainhas, mas elas são muito severas. Elas sabem exactamente como agir em qualquer altura, e nós só queríamos poder parar um pouco para nos divertirmos. Admiramos, mas também nos sentimos culpadas. E, bem… a imagem que passamos não deve ser a melhor.

E era verdade. Se Cassidy fosse rainha e tivesse aquelas duas como militares, estaria, provavelmente, a levar as mãos à cara e a revirar os olhos naquele momento. No entanto, as duas jovens não eram assim tão más como isso. Pelo menos sabiam divertir-se.

- Para onde marcamos rota? - Biospark perguntou, e Meta esperava as instruções para marcar o destino no painel.

- New Earth.

Foi com algum alívio que ouviram os motores a arrancarem, em direcção ao planeta em que precisavam de ir. Cassidy pensou na noviça Hame, e no que teria ela para dizer sobre o tal misterioso Doctor Who. Talvez ele soubesse onde encontrar Miroir, talvez encontrassem o demónio pelo caminho. Fosse como fosse, sabia o que fazer.

Desta vez, sabia o que fazer. Sabia como enfrentar a situação, e ultrapassá-la. Contava com mais ajuda, contava com mais confiança e, sobretudo, contava com uma nova pista, que teria de decifrar.


	16. Cap 14: O viajante

**Capítulo 14**

**O viajante**

Tinham optado por dormir um pouco mais, cansados de toda a confusão que fora ir a Volkan e a Trawm. Mesmo Aria que, como bebé, não fizera nada, se dizia sentir exausta. Assim, bastou-lhes deixar Hoshi Navi em piloto automático e retiraram-se para o quarto, enrolando-se nas mantas.

No espaço perdia-se a noção de tempo, de noite e de dia. Não havia um sol para assinalar-lhes os dias, e como paravam em diferentes planetas, era difícil arranjar um horário fixo. Assim, dormiam quando se sentiam demasiado cansados, comiam quando a fome apertava e os seus hábitos que, noutro lugar, seriam considerados desregulados, ali eram perfeitamente normais. Por esse mesmo motivo, o relógio de bolso de Cassidy sentia-se perdido, e foi necessário que esta lhe assegurasse que ia seguir as suas indicações à risca para ele ficar descansado.

E, naquele momento, segundo o relógio, era noite. Assim, ela acatou a ordem de ser ir deitar e, com ela, todos foram. Houve um momento em que discutiram quem dormia ao pé de quem, e partilhava o melhor cobertor. Acabam por ficar Ayashii e Aria juntas, Meta no beliche debaixo do delas, Biospark sozinho num dos beliches de baixo. Cassidy e Rudolph ficaram nos beliche que já tinham ocupado anteriormente, ele por baixo e ela por cima. Nem sequer falaram.

Assim que fechou os olhos, os sonhos voltaram. Mas, desta vez, sonhou com coisas banais, mantendo sempre a mesma música de fundo. Como um disco riscado, esta repetia-se vezes e vezes sem conta, com uma cadência suave, um tanto lacrimosa. Primeiro reencontrou a família, depois aqueles novos amigos. Não havia nada de especial, até as imagens se derreterem, como cera, e não ficar nada a não ser escuro. Negro.

Depois, escutou aquilo que poderia ser um piano. Ao mesmo tempo, a música de orquestra e violinos continuava, surreal. A escuridão abriu-se em luz, como um par de cortinas de um palco. E ela estava acordada, a fitar o tecto, quando alguém lhe disse que já tinham chegado à via rápida de entrada no planeta, e que estavam a sair. Levantou-se, à pressa, para ir ver.

Estavam a reconstruir tudo. Novas famílias estabeleciam-se naquelas casas, e viam-se várias lojas a abrirem, um tanto concorridas, a vender o essencial. Notava-se que tinham sofrido algo, como uma guerra ou qualquer outro género de degradação, até há bem pouco tempo, altura em que se começaram a restaurar os edifícios. Ainda havia muito a fazer, mas, apesar disso, era visível o esforço da comunidade em erguer-se dos escombros.

O edifício que mais se destacava na paisagem era o hospital. Branco e imponente, erguia-se acima dos outros edifícios, rodeado por um jardim a começar a verdejar. Tinha sido, provavelmente, o primeiro local a ser remodelado, e era para lá que tinham de ir.

Pousaram num hangar apinhado de turistas, novos moradores e vendedores de frutas ambulantes. Pela primeira vez, ninguém os olhou com desconfiança, ou sequer estranheza. Ali cada um era diferente à sua maneira, e havia uma mistura de raças tão grande que era impossível dizer de onde vinham todos. O burburinho da multidão era imenso, mas diferente de Edan. Ali respirava-se liberdade, e novos sonhos modelavam a cara dos emigrantes.

Ayashii e Aria ficaram encantadas com um parque que ali havia, perto, com um lago tão translúcido que era difícil acreditar ser simplesmente água. O relvado tinha algumas falhas, e apresentava-se um pouco ressequido, mas era agradável o suficiente para alguém se sentar ali a fazer um piquenique, coisa que muitos faziam. Era possível ver crianças felinas, humanas ou quase répteis, a correrem e a brincar em extrema harmonia.

Foi o que fizeram. Insistiram para que todos se sentassem ali, um pouco, antes de partirem para o objectivo. Momentos como aquele seriam raros, à medida que a jornada evoluía, e todos sabiam disso.

Estenderam uma toalha, e sentaram-se a comer algumas frutas que Biospark fora comprar a um vendedor com cara de leão velho. Ao longe, um felino violoncelista experimentava alguns acordes distantes, e um tanto quanto falhos. Era agradável ouvir, até porque a dedicação dele era muita, e o que faltava em técnica, sobejava em sentimento. Aria cantarolava junto da música, qualquer coisa que só ela conhecia.

Meta foi o primeiro a insistir para que não perdessem mais tempo ali. Levantou-se, estendeu uma mão a Aria, que a agarrou relutante e amuada, e mal esperou pelos outros que ainda arrumaram a toalha e seguiram atrás dele, até ao hospital de New New York.

O interior do edifício era ainda mais impecável. Tudo envidraçado, limpo e esterilizado, com cheiro a álcool e químicos. Ali, haviam duas filas, uma para os doentes que davam entrada e outra para os familiares dos internados, que os vinham visitar com presentes e um sorriso lamechas estampado na cara. As noviças e enfermeiras não eram melhores que eles. Sempre que algum doente dava sinal de estar em risco de vida, punham um ar de pena e rezavam, como se já nem mesmo qualquer Deus os pudesse ajudar.

Dirigiram-se a uma delas, com um vestido branco imaculado e um ar de beata. Rudolph perguntou, de uma forma delicada que não deixava de transparecer autoridade, se sabia onde poderiam encontrar a noviça que procuravam. Hame. Ela remoeu o nome por algum tempo, e depois levou-os, por alguns corredores de mosaicos brancos e frios, até um pequeno gabinete. Mandou-os entrar.

Lá dentro, estava uma felina, de olhos cansados, a rever e carimbar processos. Estava rodeada por uma montanha de papel maior do que ela, livros, dossiês e pastas repletas de casos que por lá apareciam. Estava atarefada, não tinha mãos a medir e, mesmo assim, atendeu-os.

- Estão à procura de alguém em particular? Um familiar?

- Procuramos a noviça Hame.

- Sou eu mesma. - Adquiriu um semblante preocupado. Era óbvio que não estava habituada a que estranhos a procurassem. Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor no gabinete, antes de Cassidy retomar a conversa.

- O que nos sabe dizer sobre Doctor Who?

O viajante. Aquele estranho, que encontrara em duas situações, cada uma mais perigosa e insensata que a última. Aquele homem estranho, que da primeira vez aparecera com uma loira completamente desmiolada, e na segunda vez com uma jovem que ela nem sequer chegara a ver bem. Ainda se perguntara se aquele indivíduo era uma espécie de galã desocupado que gostava de correr riscos e eventualmente salvar o dia, mas Face of Boe garantira-lhe que não. Aquele era o viajante que ele procurava, o verdadeiro salvador.

- Um estranho viajante. Porque o procuram?

- Problemas. Queremos encontrá-lo antes que se tornem piores. - Meta simplificou, um tanto agreste.

- Se são problemas, não são vocês que o encontram, mas ele que vos encontra. Se são problemas, sabem que vão encontrá-lo. E quanto mais grave for a situação, mais certeza podem ter que ele lá estará.

Afinal, o viajante era assim mesmo. Ele parecia ser chamado aos problemas, tinha uma propensão para os encontrar que era algo inimaginável. Era a sua natureza. Não fosse ele um herói, mas um herói um tanto original. Pelo menos, sabia como gracejar e levar a sua avante.

- Assim é incerto. Não há mesmo nada que ajude?

- Nem uma pista. Ele não tem lugar fixo.

Era o máximo que lhes podia dizer. Afinal, ela mesmo não sabia como o encontrar se, algum dia, estivessem novamente em sarilhos. Tinha apenas a sua fé em como o voltaria a ver sempre que a ordem necessitasse de ser restaurada. Face of Boe tinha a mesma fé, e era a criatura mais antiga que ela tinha visto. Ainda se recordava das canções milenares que ele cantava para ela, como se a tentasse ensinar. Ela mesmo as escrevera, anos mais tarde, num livro, para evitar perder aquele tesouro tão antigo.

- Quão perigosos são esses problemas?

Perguntou, num fio de voz, cerrando os punhos. Acima de tudo, queria manter ainda a esperança, serem salvos. E, se já tinha aquele grupo a tratar do assunto, talvez esperança fosse o que não faltava. Pelo menos, havia alguém ainda a lutar pelo bem de todos.

- O fim dos mundos.

Se quem pretendesse encontrar a chave do Paradigma assim o quisesse. Se quem o encontrasse não poupasse nenhuma vida à sua passagem. E, olhando para Miroir, não era difícil imaginá-lo a vaporizar os planetas com um mero estalido de dedos. Se ninguém o impedisse.


	17. Cap 15: A nova jogada

**Capítulo 15**

**A nova jogada**

Viajava algures perto de uma nebulosa planetária. A imagem que se formava no visor da nave, e que se sabia não ser completamente fiel, exibia poeira, gases e plasma, tudo em tons avermelhados e roxos, quase como um espectáculo de luzes espectral. Ayashii adorava contemplar aquela imagem de uma beleza exuberante, que ofuscava as outras estrelas que se viam, ainda muito distantes de Hoshi Navi. Até mesmo uma estrela mais próxima perdia parte do brilho face àquelas cores. Era algo digno de um sonho.

Ao lado dela, Cassidy estava calada, com a imagem a reflectir-se nos seus óculos. Estava imersa em pensamentos, achando-se perdida. E, de certa forma, estavam. Depois do encontro com a noviça Hame, ficaram sem nenhuma pista por onde seguir. Era como se tivessem estado a seguir por linhas, e chegavam agora ao fim de uma sem encontrarem a ponta da seguinte e desenrolar aquele novelo. Tinham de ficar, infelizmente, à espera do próximo passo de Miroir. Era desagradável saber que ele tinha a próxima cartada na mão, e tudo dependia do seu próximo movimento. Se tudo corria bem ou não, era uma jogada a depender das acções do demónio que enfrentavam.

Meta, então, não gostava nada da situação. Não sabia quem era Cassidy, Rudolph era demasiado suspeito e desconhecia por completo o inimigo até este ter sido mencionado pelas quatro rainhas de Trawm. Se elas o conheciam e tinham falado nele, então era demasiado importante. E, contudo, ali estavam, sem saber o próximo passo a dar, a confiar numa jovem misteriosa que podia fazer magia a partir de música e num estranho com um revólver que podia muito bem atacá-los a todos e abrir um buraco no metal da nave, que nem sequer era um metal qualquer. Era o mais resistente de todos, retirado do coração de estrelas.

Além disso, sabia que o moreno da trança o olhava com a mesma desconfiança que ele tinha. De certa forma, tinham-se reconhecido, não como adversários, mas como dois estranhos que aguardavam, pacientemente, o primeiro ataque vindo do outro para se defender.

- Estamos a vaguear no espaço. - Biospark pensou alto, depois de mudar de posição na cadeira mais uma vez.

- Lamento.

Cassidy, no fundo, não lamentava. Não era culpa dela, ela não pedira aquilo. Nunca fora ideia sua sair da sua casa e ir a lado nenhum, à deriva no espaço, com medo de um ser que parecia ter sumido, e arrastar aquela gente toda atrás dela.

- E se fossemos a um lugar onde haja muitos músicos ainda vivos?

A pergunta fora formulada por Aria, e valera-lhe uma boa quantidade de olhares. Olhares esses que não eram inquisidores nem de raiva, mas o produto de uma estupidificação por parte da maioria, já que ninguém se lembrara daquela ideia. E quando Basttete aparecera a segredar ao lado de Cassidy a dizer que era uma boa ideia, esta ficara com um ataque de tosse digno de actriz, mesmo sabendo que mais ninguém a tinha visto ou ouvido. Basttete podia mostrar-se, já o tinha feito em Trawm, mas era teimosia dela ser reservada.

- Bem… é uma boa possibilidade.

- Óptimo! Vamos a Koripan. - Aria tinha um sorriso desnecessariamente grande para a ocasião. E, vendo que todos, excepto Cassidy e Rudolph, tinham assumido um semblante um tanto carregado, era fácil perceber o porquê de tão súbita vontade de suavizar a proposta.

- Koripan, Aria? - Ayashii tentava ser compreensiva.

- Sim. Há lá muitos músicos, talvez eles saibam.

- Isso não será apenas uma desculpa para ires ver a Naomi, e irem perder tempo em concertos daquelas bandas lá?

- Não é perda de tempo.

Meta estava a controlar-se com quantas forças tinha para não revirar os olhos naquele momento. Aqueles que sabiam do que se tratava evitavam até olhar para Aria, que os fitava em expectativa. Com um "Está bem" final, e em tom nada animado, lá marcaram nova rota.

Koripan, como Ayashii explicou a Cassidy e Rudolph, era um planeta de enormes florestas e cidades carregadas de bandas jovens, constituídas, na sua maioria, por rapazes. Eram cidades viradas inteiramente para as artes, na sua maioria modernas e descoladas. Aliás, as músicas de Koripan não tinham muito a ver com aquilo que procuravam até, excepto nos casos em que resolviam usar alguns acordes para se destacarem dos outros grupos em alturas que não era muito usual, tudo para se destacarem em originalidade.

Além disso, era lá que vivia Naomi. Naomi era uma das melhores amigas de Aria, e já se tinham conhecido uma vez, numa viagem que a loira fizera até Trawm em busca de inspiração, segundo ela. Ao que parecia, a inspiração viera com uma amizade com a jovem de cabelos lavanda que cantava como um passarinho selvagem. Desde então, correspondiam-se, e já nem era a primeira vez que Hoshi Navi ia até lá. E Meta era sempre de opinião que passar naquele planeta era uma perda de tempo e de combustível, porque sempre que lá iam acabava por se irritar.

Aria, apesar da falta de vontade do resto da tripulação da nave, estava novamente feliz. Cantarolava qualquer coisa que a ivoriana não conhecia, e não era desagradável de todo. Era como uma parte dela, que se mostrava e enchia o ar da nave, não deixando espaço para a solidão.

Daquela vez, a viagem foi ainda mais longa. Atravessaram uma galáxia inteira, e divertiram-se a procurar estrelas cujo espectro, no visor da nave, variava entre vermelhos, amarelos, azuis, brancos e, a dada altura, julgaram ver algo violeta. Quanto mais se aproximavam de Koripan, mais se apercebiam que as estrelas eram mais fracas, como era possível ver pelo espectro avermelhado delas. Gradualmente, aproximavam-se de uma galáxia numa espiral quase perfeita.

O planeta que procuravam estava localizado num dos braços da galáxia, num sistema planetário com mais doze planetas a orbitar ao redor de uma supernova ainda jovem. O último planeta, bem mais pequeno e negro, era o único que se destacava pela negativa, e Rudolph não tardou a perceber que, na verdade, aquele lugar era utilizado como cemitério. Segundo informações de Meta e da própria nave, já há algum tempo que começara a ter aquela função sombria. Aquele planeta era um mau agoiro para todos, e por servir de cemitério, os rumores desconfortados aumentaram.

Koripan, por outro lado, destacava-se pela sua dupla camada protectora de atmosfera. A primeira, lilaseada, não foi muito difícil de atravessar. Porém, a segunda provou-se bem mais eficaz contra corpos vindos do espaço, deixando a estrutura de Hoshi Navi a ferver depois de alguns quilómetros após a entrada. Quando pousaram, no hangar, era possível sentir o calor que emanava de todas as outras naves, após uma descida tão árdua.

Diferente da política em Trawm, ali a estadia da nave era paga e vigiada. Tinham de comprar uma chapa de identificação até meia hora depois da chegada, e manter a nave identificada durante todo o período de estadia, que não podia ser superior a três meses, no seu calendário. Depois de acertarem contas com um dos funcionários, e Meta já estava suficientemente furioso com aquela burocracia, Aria praticamente saltitou até ao centro da cidade principal, Ykoto.

Para quem estava habituado a um mundo onde as fábricas e os transportes utilizavam carvão, aquela cidade apresentava tecnologia de ponta de uma forma gritante e confusa. Painéis de néon, árgon e xénon faziam-lhes arder os olhos, robots, andróides, extraterrestres e humanos caminhavam de lado a lado como iguais, havia música metalizada solta no ar e que Cassidy achou demasiado artificial para gostar dela. Não sabia a opinião dos outros, mas conseguia ver que tanto ela como Rudolph eram os mais desconfortados com aquele avanço todo, tão diferente de Calcassus.

Viu instrumentos musicais à venda mas constatou, com algum desagrado, que eram todos electrónicos. Violoncelos de cores berrantes, violinos quase sem corpo nenhum, guitarras com formatos únicos, e todos com uma ligação a um par de amplificadores da sua altura. Ao lado estava um televisor, como lhe explicaram, que funcionava a electricidade e não a âmbar e um pouco de magia. Mostrava uma banda de rapazes todos bem parecidos, vestidos de preto com lenços de cores chamativas, e todos eles com um daqueles instrumentos.

Estavam demasiado entretidos a olhar para o espaço à volta deles, que nem repararam numa jovem loira, que corria de encontro a eles, um pouco atrapalhada pelo vestido azul. Quando chegou perto deles, ofegante, atirou-se acima de Aria num abraço digno de um urso.


	18. Cap 16: A armadilha

**Capítulo 16**

**A armadilha**

- Aria!

O grito soou pela rua quando a jovem loira se precipitou sobre a amiga num abraço apertado. O resto do grupo virou-se bruscamente para elas, à espera de ver alguma criatura maléfica a atacar, e suspiraram de alívio ao ver que se tratava apenas de Naomi. Uma Naomi demasiado efusiva, pelo que era possível ver.

- Naomi, calma! Deixa a Aria respirar. - Ayashii aproximou-se delas, e a loira abraçou-a também.

Pelo que Cassidy via, era fácil perceber a amizade e o entusiasmo entre as raparigas. A loira, de cabelos lisos e longos e um vestido torto, era exactamente como elas: alegre, extrovertida, confiante, simpática e com um brilho característico nos olhos azuis. E foi com interesse que Naomi lhes foi apresentada, olhando para ambos com curiosidade. Encarava-os com o mesmo espanto com que eles encaravam aquela cidade tecnológica.

Eram, no fundo, diferentes. Notava-se, pelo à vontade com que ela se movia ali, que ficaria tão estupefacta quanto Cassidy se alguma vez pusesse um pé em Calcassus. Naomi gostava daquelas tecnologias, apontava cada ecrã e explicava as novidades a Aria e Ayashii, que deviam ser as únicas a entendê-la. E quando começaram a falar numa das bandas, da qual a loira era uma grande fã, Meta já não se controlou. Os olhos reviraram-se de uma maneira perfeitamente cómica, e mais do que uma vez.

- Como é que é suposto arranjarmos pistas aqui?

Se havia alguém mais impaciente que Meta, era Rudolph. De braços cruzados, começava a deitar um olhar venenoso a todos os televisores que exibiam as bandas a cantar e a tocar, e que constantemente distraíam as jovens da missão que tinham a cumprir. Pior ainda que Cassidy também não sabia o que fazer ali, nem para onde se virar. E isso era muito mau, uma vez que ela decidia uma boa parte dos passos que tinham a dar.

- Eu consigo arranjar bilhetes para ver os Bass Bang hoje. Nos bastidores! - Naomi anunciou, acenando com o passe dela na mão. Pelos vistos, tinha alguns conhecidos que lhe eram capazes de fazer um ou outro favor, como arranjar passes, bilhetes e alguns produtos de bandas antes destes se venderem ao público.

Aria foi a única que manifestou a alegria que lhe ia na alma. Ayashii apenas sorriu, um pouco constrangida pelos olhares de poucos amigos que recebiam. Mais ninguém estava particularmente interessado em ir ver uma banda de rapazes nos bastidores. Estavam quase a recusar e a exigir que Aria também viesse quando Basttete os interrompeu. Desta vez era visível até pela criatura mais céptica a magia que existisse, como foi possível pela onda de choque que se gerou à sua volta.

- Creio que é possível perguntar-lhes se conhecem Dr Who, ou o paradeiro da música.

- Qual música? - Até mesmo Cassidy fora apanhada de surpresa. Olhavam todos para a demónio, cujos cabelos e vestido esvoaçavam até com a menor brisa que por ali passava.

- Aquela que tentei implantar-te na memória. Trata-se da única parte dela que me lembro, da composição que foi destruída.

- A chave do Paradigma. Que Barrows plagiou, e com a qual Cassidy sonha. - Rudolph deixou escapar, num tom baixo e monocórdico.

- Como é que sabes?

- Sempre que estás a dormir, começas a tentar cantá-la. E é muito parecida a alguns trabalhos que ele apresentava na Universidade.

Felizmente, com os óculos e de cabeça subitamente baixa, não era possível ver a cara dela. Mas os punhos cerrados já eram um sinal do humor, e os sete à sua volta pensavam se não teria sido melhor Rudolph ter-se calado antes de revelar o que ela fazia durante o sono. Porém, após vinte minutos a olharem-se num silêncio constrangedor, decidiram que de Cassidy não sairia nem um pio, e como a ideia de Basttete era a única que tinham, resolveram seguir para o palco ainda antes da hora, para conseguir os passes e evitar a multidão de fãs.

Em Koripan, os concertos eram a forma mais famosa e bem aceite de juntar amigos numa noite. Cada espectáculo daqueles chegava a reunir milhões de pessoas, na sua maioria jovens como Naomi, todos no mesmo recinto, a cantar ou a dançar. Para uma banda, cada um daqueles concertos representava um enorme lucro, tanto em dinheiro como em fama. Para qualquer um que se quisesse lançar naquela carreira, ali, o melhor era conseguir fãs num bar e, a pouco e pouco, tentar evoluir até chegar ao dia em que, finalmente, pisariam um palco daqueles.

Cassidy, porém, não gostava daquele ambiente. Conseguia reunir tudo o que ela menos gostava: demasiada tecnologia, e equipamentos electrónicos, demasiadas pessoas e um barulho quase ensurdecedor. Assim que entrou nos bastidores, manteve-se encolhida, junto de Meta e Ayashii, tentando não chamar muito a atenção. O último da fila era Rudolph, e, por onde passava, havia quem apontasse para o seu cabelo. Não havia um único rapaz ou homem naquele planeta com uma trança daquelas.

Durante o concerto, Meta, Biospark, Cassidy e Rudolph mantiveram-se sentados a um canto, de braços cruzados e resignados, enquanto as três jovens cantavam e pulavam ao ritmo da banda. Eram quatro rapazes, com um aspecto mais jovem do que eles. Ou talvez fosse a ausência daquelas missões no seu espírito que os fazia mais novos. Fosse o que fosse, fazia as delícias das fãs, algumas delas com alguns cartazes em que os pediam em casamento.

Ayashii e Aria, ao fim de meia hora de tanto gritar e saltar, estavam cansadas, e sentaram-se ao lado deles. Meta deixou que a jovem dos cabelos lavanda encostasse a cabeça no seu ombro, e Ayashii fez o mesmo com Biospark, enterrando a cara no cachecol vermelho dele. No meio deles, Cassidy apoiava o queixo nas mãos olhando, perdida, para a frente, e Rudolph tapava as orelhas, como se desejasse protegê-las do tamanho ruído que ali havia.

Só ao fim do concerto é que Aria, levantando-se, perguntou por Naomi. Não a via desde que se tinha sentado e não estava ali. Procuraram-na por ali, em vão, e logo compreenderam que não estava ali. Devia ter-se afastado enquanto não estavam a olhar, depois das amigas se terem sentado, e desde então não voltara.

- Naomi? Naomi! - Aria chamou por ela, descendo para o recinto onde ainda havia um grande magote de jovens. A banda já não estava no palco.

Procuraram-na nas casas de banho, nos camarotes, e até nas ruas perto do recinto. Não haviam sinais dela. Parecia até que ela não tinha lá estado. Parte deles encontraram-se, depois da busca, junto ao portão, e perguntaram ao porteiro, um homem de meia-idade com um fato-macaco todo manchado e gorduroso, se ele não teria visto Naomi a sair. Talvez ela se tivesse lembrado de algo importante a fazer, ou visto algum amigo, e na sua pressa nem sequer os avisara.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas por acaso viu a nossa amiga Naomi a sair? Loira, olhos azuis, vestido azul, da minha altura? - Aria adiantou-se a eles, a torcer as mãos.

- Assim como a menina diz, não.

- E viu algo suspeito? - Cassidy já estava de lado dela, e o porteiro fitou-a com alguma estranheza.

- Havia um tipo, menina, um sujeito muito esquisito. Vinha a sair, só a olhar para os lados, como se quisesse que o vissem a sair deliberadamente ou se estivesse à procura de alguém, mas sempre com aquele ar estranho. E ainda não tinha acabado o concerto, é óbvio que ninguém ia olhar. Mas o tipo era mesmo esquisito, menina, vinha mascarado, ou sei lá.

Biospark e Meta juntaram-se ao grupo enquanto ainda falavam com o homem, de cabelos oleosos, que estava a fechar o portão, praguejando contra os delinquentes que sujavam e vandalizavam tudo. Também nenhum deles tinha pistas do paradeiro de Naomi, mas concordavam que era suspeito alguém sair de modo tão estranho a meio do concerto.

- E esse homem, de que estava mascarado? - Ayashii perguntou, nervosa. Já era mau quase terem perdido Aria, agora a Naomi também?

- Olhe, menina, eu não sei porquê, mas ele estava vestido de coelho. Ou uma coisa assim, era estranho, está a ver? Tinha um fato preto todo janota, uma gravata toda colorida, e uma cabeça de coelho.

Ao ouvirem aquilo, gelaram. Perceberam o porquê de querer ser visto a sair, de lá ter estado. Era tudo uma enorme cilada montada para os apanhar, e Naomi estava em apuros. Sérios apuros.


	19. Cap 17: Febre

**Capítulo 17**

**Febre**

Saíram do recinto, a olhar para ambos os lados da rua. Porém, era demasiado evidente que não iriam encontrar Miroir ali, à espera deles. De idiota o demónio não tinha nada, e pensar que estaria ali a aguardá-los com Naomi e uma seta a apontar para ele era estar a pedir um milagre muito estranho.

Quem os acabou por ajudar foi o relógio de bolso. Conseguiu apanhar um leve traço no ar, algo como uma assinatura muito ténue da presença do demónio, que ficava suspensa entre as partículas do ambiente como um rasto subtil. Sem outra opção, seguiram-no pela rua abaixo. Já não havia mais luz a não ser aquela que vinha da lua presente no firmamento, e que era um astro enorme e alaranjado. Eram bem maior que as duas luas de Calcassus juntas, pensou Cassidy, e não lembrava em nada as noites frescas de Ivoria.

As lojas estavam agora fechadas, com as montras tapadas por grades de ferro, e grande parte dos letreiros e ecrãs de néon estavam desligados, fazendo as ruas perderem grande parte do seu brilho luminoso, das mais diversas cores. Não havia quase ninguém cá fora, apenas um ou outro par de amigos que se apressavam a ir a algum restaurante.

Ykoto fora fundada, há muitos anos, numa floresta. O centro da cidade era o que restava da clareira inicial, onde se construiu uma praça, com os primeiros estabelecimentos de comércio e as primeiras habitações. Assim, a cidade terminava abruptamente, dando lugar a árvores escuras e uma vegetação tão frondosa quanto perigosa. Era dali que vinham as plantas carnívoras mais vorazes, os venenos naturais de acção rápida presentes no mercado negro, além de uma grande variedade de chás e compostos de ervanárias bastante famosos.

Era para essa mesma floresta que se dirigiam. Era fácil entender porque teria Miroir escolhido aquele lugar, já que as probabilidades de alguém ser atingido por um dardo de uma planta venenosa ou ser intoxicado por alguma planta carnívora eram altas demais. Levá-los para ali implicava ver o grupo a sofrer baixas, facilitando-lhe o trabalho. Essa era a armadilha, porque sabia que o grupo iria atrás dele para recuperar a amiga sem pensar duas vezes.

Só quando já tinham entrado naquele lugar inóspito, cheio de folhas escuras, largas ou carnudas, é que Meta e Cassidy entenderam o erro que era. Estavam já expostos a riscos. Foi a custo que decidiram separar-se em grupos: Meta, Biospark e Aria seguiam pelo Norte, e Cassidy, Rudolph e Ayashii seguiram a Oeste, isto porque era onde o traço de Miroir era mais forte. A sua assinatura particular estava espalhada por todo o lado, mostrando que estava, deliberadamente, a enganá-los, a forçá-los a separarem-se.

Separados dos outros, a ivoriana começou a torcer uma ponta da capa nos dedos, rezando para não encontrarem mais do que aquilo que seriam capazes de enfrentar. Ayashii murmurava alguns encantamentos, fosse pelo nervosismo ou por achar que isso lhe valia naquele momento. Rudolph mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, e era possível dizer que empunhava o revólver dourado.

Ouviram um grito, um tanto distante. Isso incitou Ayashii a correr e os outros a seguirem-na. Durante a corrida, passaram por um arbusto frondoso, de flores vermelhas, pesadas, e com uma fragrância demasiado adocicada. Cassidy sentiu uma picada no pescoço, mas ignorou-a, na pressa de manter a jovem maga debaixo de olho. E, apesar de estar gradualmente a ficar mais cansada, com as pálpebras mais pesadas do que chumbo, continuava a forçar as pernas a avançarem. Até chegarem a uma clareira, onde Naomi estava sentada num rochedo, rodeada de serpentes de fumo, sibilantes, e Miroir tocava flauta, como um encantador de cobras.

- É ele? - Ayashii perguntou, num fio de voz, que fez o demónio sorrir.

- Ah, olhem, uma nova amiguinha. Mas, diz-me, não estás com sono, pois não? Consigo sentir a tua febre até aqui.

Nesse preciso momento, tanto a jovem dos cabelos rosa como Rudolph olharam para Cassidy, que arrancava um espinho do pescoço, do comprimento de um dedo, e as pernas fraquejavam-lhe. Tinham caído na armadilha.

O veneno não era dos mais perigosos, porém, era forte o suficiente para ela, alguém com as suas características que até já passara por muito, sentir-se fraca. Mantinha-se de pé a custo, tremia de febre, e a vista estava a desfocar-se. Alguém, provavelmente Ayashii, a amparou, e Rudolph colocara-se estrategicamente entre elas e o demónio, empunhando o revólver. Ouvia a jovem murmurar alguns encantamentos para remover o veneno, mas nada evitava a fraqueza. Nem mesmo a raiva de ouvir Miroir a desdenhar.

E, mais uma vez, este usava o velho truque do fantasma. Não era para a afectar a ela, mas sim a Rudolph. E fazia sentido. Todas as memórias que ele tinha de Demergon eram, no mínimo, desagradáveis, e se não fosse isso o pior, ver o pai morto, tão semelhante a ele, e ver-se no mesmo lugar era algo demasiado desconcertante. Por isso, foi com surpresa que ouviram um tiro. E outros. Ao todo, foram três tiros, que acertaram no alvo.

Um revólver daqueles era raro. Em ouro, suportava qualquer encantamento, e era mais eficaz quanto mais impregnado em encantamentos estivesse. Porém, as balas eram de prata, e selavam magia. Qualquer criatura com um mínimo de magia no sangue, ou qualquer espírito que fosse tocado por um daqueles projécteis, ficaria demasiado afectado. Por isso, Miroir, agarrado a um ombro em ferida, e de onde saía algo como sangue azulado, não teve outra opção se não fugir deles.

- Não o deixem escapar! - Basttete, numa fúria como nunca antes tinha sido vista, seguia com Ayashii.

Cassidy estava outra vez ao colo de Rudolph. Zonza, não era capaz de distinguir o que via. Sabia, no entanto, que ele lhe tinha tirado os óculos e falava, mais para si próprio do que para ela, enquanto saíam da floresta. E Rudolph preocupava-se com o aspecto dela, que empalidecera e tinha outra vez olheiras, não sabendo há quanto tempo ela as escondia com os óculos. Naomi seguia atrás deles, ainda abalada com o que lhe acontecera O relógio de bolso dava indicações do caminho, e com a tensão que sentia, esquecia os constantes atritos que tinha com o jovem.

- Ayashii disse que a cura demora algum tempo a fazer efeito. Alguns minutos, talvez dez ou vinte.

Estava abalado, embora ainda fingisse ter confiança. Ainda febril, Cassidy foi capaz de se erguer quando encontraram Meta, Biospark e Aria, todos com cortes de plantas carnívoras e a praguejar contra aquela floresta inóspita e macabra. E todos concordavam que aquele lugar fora bem escolhido para os separar e aniquilar sem grande esforço. Meta então parecia querer separar Aria do resto do mundo com uma redoma, e Biospark estava preocupado com Ayashii, que ainda não regressara.

Ficaram à espera. Rudolph obrigou a ivoriana a beber água, a falar, numa tentativa de não a fazer adormecer por causa do veneno. Aos poucos, esta voltava a ficar lúcida, e cada vez mais irritada com a proximidade dele. Especialmente quando, mesmo ao lado deles, a jovem de cabelos lavanda encostava a cabeça no ombro de Meta de uma forma para lá de carinhosa. E Rudolph também olhava com um ar distante, que ela aprendera a distinguir como sendo o ar envergonhado. E isso só podia indicar uma coisa.

- Larga-me. - Rosnou-lhe ao ouvido quando sentiu as pernas a retomarem a sua força habitual.

Mas ele nem fez caso. E, depois de o encarar por algum tempo, revirou os olhos e desistiu da tarefa de se separar dele, permitindo que este lhe passasse um braço por cima dos ombros. Estava a amolecer face às atitudes dele, como se estas já fizessem parte deles. Estaria a habituar-se assim de tal maneira com ele que já se sentia bem ali? Se lhe tirassem aquilo, muito provavelmente ia sentir falta dele. E corou com este pensamento, mas de forma alguma lhe apeteceu tirar o braço dele de cima dos seus ombros. Estava confortável.

- Estás a melhorar. - A frase desprendeu-se no ar, com pouca ou nenhuma importância. Afinal, estava tudo bem, ou quase bem, e havia quem lhes ocupasse mais a mente.

Ayashii regressou pouco depois, seguida de Basttete que amparava o outro demónio. A vontade deles era de o enfiarem de cabeça numa planta carnívora, e Naomi sugeria até as formas mais cruéis de o submeter à floresta, tal não era a raiva que tinha por ter sido arrastada até ali por um homem-coelho. Porém, havia mais a fazer do que pensavam ao início.


	20. Cap 18: O pacto

**Capítulo 18**

**O pacto**

- Quem está por trás disto? E não poupes nas palavras. - Era difícil dizer quem tinha o rosto mais irado, se Basttete, que falava, se Cassidy ou Meta.

Miroir estava quase deitado, no chão. Fraco e em desvantagem, não parecia ter nada em comum com o demónio que lhes infernizara a vida até àquele momento. Visto assim, perguntavam-se como é que não o tinham superado antes, porque tinham tido tantas dificuldades nos encontros anteriores. Ali, o crédito teria de ser dado a Rudolph, e ao tiro certeiro que dera. E, no quesito de ser baleado, Cassidy sabia muito bem o que o demónio estava a passar, uma vez que também já sofrera o mesmo.

- Como poderão alguma vez compreender o que é?

- Miserável, sabemos mais que tu!

- Não sabem. - Fitava Meta com desdém, irado. - Sei que a Ridley não partilhou com ninguém a importância do Paradigma…

- Não é motivo para isso. - Interrompeu Biospark, mas o demónio parecia disposto a seguir com a conversa.

- O poder de Deus nas mãos daquele que encontrar a chave. Foi aí que três grupos de demónios se dividiram: os que o queriam para governar, os que queriam destruir a chave e os passivos, como Basttete, que deixaram a situação seguir, na esperança de manter a calma que aparenta haver actualmente.

- E então? - Cassidy, com Basttete atrás, olhavam-no. Caído, miserável, mas mais certo e sábio que muitos.

- Até aparecer Gabrielli.

Enquanto os sete se entreolharam em profunda ignorância, a demónio gelou por dentro, de olhos arregalados com a surpresa de ouvir aquele nome. A sua mão crispou-se no ombro da sua mediadora, que a passou a fitar. O que saberiam eles, os dois demónios, que não partilhavam aos restantes sem evitar aquele ambiente tenso e os olhares sinistros.

- Julgava-o desaparecido. - Acabou por dizer, com a voz num fio, e os cabelos brancos revoltavam-se.

- Quem é Gabrielli?

- É o patrono máximo de Skaro. Há anos que se escondeu de todos os outros do plano demoníaco, para trabalhar sozinho no Paradigma de Skasas. Há quem diga que, depois de tantos anos a ser um Deus presente lá, que enlouqueceu e quis estender os seus domínios até aos confins do Universo.

- Quem não ficaria louco depois de Davros e dos Daleks? - Basttete resmungou, de braços cruzados e semblante sério.

- Fui recrutado por eles. Gabrielli e Davros. Em troca de liberdade, eu, como patrono da Arte, encontraria a chave. E comecei a busca, até vocês me interromperem o trabalho.

- E isso incluía assassinar todos os compositores encontrados pelo caminho? Que raio de Deus das Artes és tu? - Ayashii estava indignada, para não falar de Aria, que, vermelha de raiva, nem o olhava.

- Tinha de me certificar que eles não denunciavam.

- Miserável.

- Posso sê-lo, mas eu sei quem compôs a chave.

- Eu sei qual é a chave.

Durante um bocado, Miroir e Cassidy olharam-se de uma forma competitiva, a ver quem é que ganhava. Meta e Biospark estavam prontos para agarrá-lo caso ele se lançasse acima dela, e Rudolph aproximara-se dela, ainda de revólver na mão, pouco faltando para lhe passar um braço por cima e a puxar para ele. Mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi o demónio com cara de coelho vergar-se ainda mais sob si, a sucumbir à bala.

- Temos de o manter. - Basttete disse, em voz arrastada, e deixou Cassidy para trás para o segurar. Isto fez com que ela se perguntasse se não teria havido nada entre eles. Pelas expressões, pelo que já tinha visto até àquele momento, tudo a fazia pensar que por trás daqueles gestos havia uma história diferente do que aquela que se fazia ver.

- Mantê-lo? Não, obrigado, eu já tive suficiente dele por uma vida.

Agora era óbvio quem tinha mais raiva de Miroir. Se pudesse, Rudolph nem sabia o que fazer com ele. Tortura e morte não eram suficientes para lhe levar aquela raiva, nem enfiá-lo num buraco negro, enchê-lo de pancada, cortá-lo em picadinho, desmembrado vivo… nada serviria. Para ele, não havia nenhum motivo que o fizesse poupar o demónio, nada que o fizesse mudar de ideias. Ou melhor, quase nada.

- Ela tem razão. - Cassidy declarou, dando um passo em frente.

- O quê?

- Mas…

Com uma mão interrompeu-os. Ainda estava sem óculos, e o seu aspecto, embora não assustasse, impunha respeito. Por outro lado, ela detestava estar a liderar tão às claras. Naquele momento era necessário, mas não queria voltar a fazê-lo mais vez nenhuma, se o pudesse evitar.

- Sei que ele não foi propriamente nosso amigo nos últimos tempos. Fez-nos a vida num inferno. Detesto-o, detestamo-lo, e tenho a certeza que ele também nos detesta a nós.

- Verdade! Por isso, deixem-me. - Miroir corroborou, levando em seguida uma joelhada de Basttete.

- Não. Mantém os amigos por perto, e os inimigos ainda mais perto. Por continuares a ser um deles, por saberes aquilo que nós sabemos e não sabemos, não te vou deixar ir, simplesmente. E morrer não é algo que aconteça em ti, não neste plano. Por isso, o pacto. É mais que justo.

- Não.

- Podes odiar-nos o quanto quiseres a partir de hoje, mas garanto-te que neles não tocas nem com um dedo.

- Não!

Apenas Ayashii, no meio do grupo de conhecidos de Cassidy, sabia como era um pacto, pelo menos nos casos normais. O pacto de Basttete tinha sido, nas suas palavras e nas de Cassidy, uma tremenda confusão que até correra bem. O caso normal exigia menos problemas que a máquina piramidal trouxera naquele tempo todo em que estivera activa.

Deram as mãos, ele bastante relutante. Ainda estava a tentar escapar-se daquela. Basttete segurava-o, e com precisão cirúrgica, furou-lhes as mãos ao meio. Apenas um pequeno furo, que deixasse o sangue de ambos cair à terra, e estava feito. Depois de destruírem a chave do Paradigma e assegurar que estava terminado, Cassidy pretendia dar-lhe o máximo de liberdade que podia. De certa forma, não o queria perto deles.

Todas as feridas que haviam foram saradas, sem deixar marca. E tanto ele quanto Basttete desapareceram no ar, como figuras de fumo no ar: ele negro e grave, e ela branca. Estavam de novo sozinhos, sem nenhuma entidade superior por perto, e podiam agora reclamar e praguejar à vontade, coisa que a maioria fez. Meta, então, não aprovava a decisão de Cassidy e Basttete em nenhum aspecto, e fazia questão de deixá-lo claro.

Regressaram à cidade. Naomi, que na maioria do tempo se mantivera calada, negara a ideia de viajar com eles. Se todos os dias alguém fosse raptado ou quase morto, então não lhe interessava expor-se a tamanho risco apenas para estar com as amigas. Não o disse de uma forma que as magoasse, mas recusou seguir com eles até ao último minuto. Meta e Biospark também não fizeram muitos esforços para a convencer a ir, e quanto mais depressa se fossem embora dali, melhor era.

Depois de uma despedida que rendeu muitas lágrimas e mais abraços de urso da loira, em que Ayashii e Aria quase foram sufocadas por ela, seguiram para a nave. Eles já lá estavam dentro, e o moreno esteve durante muito tempo irritado com a conta que teve de pagar. Biospark foi aquele que deu a melhor sugestão: irem-se todos deitar e deixar Meta sozinho numa das salas de treino, a esmagar alvos à vontade para libertar a raiva que tinha contra o capitalismo de Koripan e a falta de dinheiro deles.

Deitada no beliche, Cassidy olhava para o tecto com desinteresse. Não sabia se havia de se arrepender de ter feito aquele pacto, ou se havia de se felicitar. Ia melhorar, de facto, se o demónio soubesse quem era o compositor da chave como afirmava saber. Mas estar junto de Miroir era um pesadelo.

- Eu sei o que estás a pensar. - A cabeça dele surgiu no tecto.

Suspirou. Ainda tinham muito a fazer.


	21. Cap 19: Onde ele estiver

**Capítulo 19**

**Onde ele estiver**

- Eu não quero isto! Eu não o quero aqui!

As reclamações de Aria acordaram-nos depois de algumas horas. Ela puxava os lençóis e os cobertores com uma fúria incaracterística dela. Ayashii, ao lado dela e a esfregar os olhos de sono, limitava-se a anuir com a cabeça, sem grande convicção. Além delas, só lá estava Cassidy e Basttete, esta sentada num dos cantos do beliche de cima.

- O que é agora? - Perguntou à mulher, que fitava as outras cegamente.

- Miroir apareceu aqui e puxou o cobertor errado.

As duas suspiraram. Já estavam à espera de não verem a vida facilitada por ele, mas nunca por aquele ponto. Miroir não parecia guardar grande raiva por eles, nem os tentava assassinar a cada passo que dessem. Ele estava muito mais interessado em levar a sua avante e espreitar por baixo de saias, fazer piadas de mau gosto e vê-los a ficarem irritados ou constrangidos com isso.

Cassidy não percebeu aquela mudança. Quando tinha raiva, ou estava maldisposto, Miroir era mesquinho, próximo do demónio que tinham enfrentado durante aquele tempo em que estiveram de viagem. Porém, quando estava de bom humor, e que era coisa que acontecia na maior parte do tempo, era tal e qual uma criança grande, a fazer disparates e a rir-se que nem um perdido. A sua imagem de meio coelho, meio homem, também não ajudava nada. Parecia um palhaço de natureza, cujo passatempo favorito era tirar Meta do sério.

Ele conseguia. Bastava puxar um cabelo a Aria, e já o cavaleiro estelar deitava fumo da cabeça. Se tentasse qualquer aproximação maior, Meta seria capaz de aprender a cuspir fogo pela boca, e persegui-lo até ao fim dos seus dias. Se andasse atrás de Ayashii ou Biospark, e se eles reclamassem, o moreno tinha também de se impor. Isto quando Miroir não se virava para ele mesmo e lhe escondia a espada ou outro objecto qualquer que o visado procurasse no momento, pondo-se depois atrás deles a fazer caretas enquanto procuravam. Meta, farto dessa atitude que durara horas, queria expulsá-lo. Mas não podiam.

Estavam a navegar no espaço, e já tinha passado imenso tempo. Depois de encontrarem Miroir, ficaram a saber que deviam procurar a chave e o seu autor na Terra, e que esta tinha sido a única pista que conseguira encontrar e que os restantes não soubessem. Por isso, marcaram rota para o planeta e concordaram em tentar, também, encontrar Who. Se aquele ponto era o palco para tais acontecimentos, seria de prever que ele lá estivesse.

Porém, a Via Láctea ainda estava longe do ponto onde se encontravam, e a viagem parecia nunca mais terminar. Já tinham aproveitado para dormir, já Ayashii tinha cozinhado para todos, e Miroir tinha aparecido para atirar uma mão cheia da massa com molho de tomate à parede, já eles se tinham irritado diversas vezes com o demónio, e ele investira parte do seu tempo a disparatar ou a pensar numa forma astuciosa de afogar alguém numa das sanitas.

Cassidy tinha aproveitado o tempo para improvisar. Depois de ouvir mais uma vez aquela melodia no sonho, resolveu tentar transpô-la para o mundo real. No violino. Arranjou uma posição confortável num dos bancos, que lhe deixasse o braço e o arco livres para o que pretendia. Começou num tom sumido, aos arranques, a experimentar cada nota. Era um processo demorado, árduo. Aquilo que soava bem num momento, já não ficava tão bom noutro. Mas cada vez mais se aproximava do original.

Rudolph ficou a observá-la. Após alguns erros e descarrilamentos, começava a soar a algo com sentido e sentimento. Podia não ser das melhores executantes, podia até nem estar certo, mas tinha aquele poder de prender o ouvinte. Não como um par de mãos fortes, mas como uma suave e delicada que lhe acariciava os ouvidos, de tal forma que incitava a ficar para ouvir mais.

Ayashii estava sentada no outro banco, ao lado de Aria, e as duas contemplavam os progressos. Delas, só Aria entendia de música, e era porque cantava. Era diferente daquilo que Cassidy fazia, porque a jovem já tinha experimentado vários instrumentos, entre os quais o violino, e nem se ajeitara com ele. Para a moça dos cabelos lavanda, os violinistas tinham de estar numa pose um tanto estranha, com aquilo entalado entre o queixo e a omoplata, ter agilidade nos dedos esquerdos e suportar calos nestes e no indicador da mão do arco. Isto tudo sem fazer muita força. Depois de meses a tentar fazer o mesmo e sem sequer conseguir mais que alguns sons arranhados, Aria desistiu. No entanto, isso não a impedia de gostar de ver a outra a experimentar.

Após uma boa meia hora de tentativas, já era capaz de reproduzir o que queria, sem erros. Mas não havia forma de reconhecer de quem era o trabalho, nenhum deles tinha um conhecimento vasto dos compositores da Terra. Pouco mais sabiam do que algumas coisas que se contavam por quem já tinha viajado até lá. Na sua maioria, diziam que a música que lá se fazia era como um organismo vivo, em constante mudança, adquirindo novas facetas a cada instante. Havia de tudo. Música mais tecnológica, mais clássica, alegre, triste, e tantas outras. Um vasto leque de possibilidades.

Meta irrompeu pela porta, com uma expressão amuada. Não se deixava sensibilizar por nada, e foi num tom duro que os obrigou a todos a prestarem-lhe atenção. Estavam mais próximos da Terra, e precisavam definir um plano de intervenção. Àquela hora, já Gabrielli teria chegado ao planeta e este estaria infestado de Daleks. Resolveram não contar muito com ajudas de ninguém. Não sabiam quem era Who, se estava vivo, morto ou desaparecido, se tinha conhecimento e apareceria. Mais valia contarem apenas com eles mesmos.

Assim que lá chegassem, a primeira coisa a saber seria quem era o músico que procuravam. Depois, mantê-lo a salvo de todos os perigos que já contavam enfrentar. Até quando, não sabiam, mas tinha de haver uma forma de parar Gabrielli, ou passariam o resto da vida a fugir dele. Seria uma boa hipótese enquanto não soubessem o que fazer, mas não uma boa opção para o resto da vida de cada um deles.

Depois disso, ficaram mergulhados em silêncio, a ver o universo andar à sua volta. Estrelas e poeiras alheias ao que ali ocorria, alheias a uma jogada tão precisa quanto um jogo de xadrez e, ao mesmo tempo, assombrada pelas enormes probabilidades de falhar. Sentiam-se próximos de um xeque-mate, que ditaria o rumo do universo.

Não repararam numa estranha nave solitária que ali vagava, aberta e vazia. Estava escura, e fria. Dois golpes profundos, de lado a lado, denunciavam um ataque brusco, que teria vitimado os seus ocupantes. Objectos do seu interior tinham saído e orbitavam, sem qualquer força de gravidade que os puxasse e sem rumo. Não havia sinal de corpos. Aria é que reparou quando apareceram mais duas estações espaciais completamente esventradas e vazias, apagadas de vida. Colaram as caras ao visor para verem o espectáculo mórbido que desfilava à sua frente, de estômago embrulhado.

- Oh, céus!

Avistaram a Terra à frente, de um azul intenso encoberto por nuvens cinza. E, à volta dela, naves acastanhadas e douradas, de armamento em riste. Os Daleks estavam lá em peso, prontos a atacar, e tudo o que fora abalroado e atacado pelo caminho fora apenas uma pequena demonstração de poder. Cada um deles engoliu em seco, maldizendo o buraco em que se tinham vindo meter.

Temiam pela vida deles próprios, e uns pelos outros. Meta afastou Aria, pronto a obrigá-la a nem sair do quarto, Biospark abraçava Ayashii com quantas forças tinha. Cassidy sentiu uma mão em cima do ombro, com os dedos cravados na carne. Rudolph estava lívido, e os lábios tremiam-lhe. Finalmente se dava conta que arrastá-la para os negócios do pai fora tudo menos uma boa ideia. Se ela morresse, não se perdoaria por ter perdido. Depois daquela convivência que tiveram, daquele tempo que passaram juntos, a discutir ou a falar normalmente, não imaginava voltar a viver sozinho.

Com um baque, apercebeu-se da verdade. Estava apaixonado por ela. Por aquela que reclamava dele, e que parecia, por vezes, tão fria.

Passaram despercebidos pelas naves graças a um dispositivo de invisibilidade, que os tornava indetectáveis a qualquer radar. Com os motores no mínimo, procuravam não se denunciar com o ruído. Cassidy esperava aterrar no planeta e encontrar pistas sobre aquele misterioso sujeito. Onde quer que houvesse perigo, ele lá estaria. E ali estava quase a dar-se o apocalipse. Também contava que chegassem a tempo de salvar o compositor, de impedir aquela catástrofe. Corriam contra o tempo, contra tudo. Estavam dispostos a arriscar e a ir à procura da solução, encontrar o que procuravam.

Eles iriam até ao fim. Onde quer que ele estivesse.


	22. Cap 20: Mais um silenciado

**Capítulo 20**

**Mais um silenciado**

Aterraram num lugar aberto, amplo, e deserto. Apesar daquilo ser o mais próximo de um hangar que haviam encontrado, e de haver habitações lá perto, não se via vivalma. Nem humanos, nem Daleks. Aquela sensação de abandono, ligada à sensação de estarem a ser observados, não era, de modo algum, agradável. Aria e Ayashii encolheram-se ao saírem, assim que um vento frio lhes bateu na face.

O ambiente à sua volta era cinza, como se tivesse ardido. As poucas árvores que ali haviam estavam despidas, com fiapos e vestígios de folhas a esvoaçar, secos, à mínima brisa. As paredes das casas pareciam sujas, com manchas enegrecidas. Aquele tom monótono e tristonho era o suficiente para denunciar o género de crise que a Terra estava a viver. Aquilo deu a Meta mais um motivo para ter raiva de quem ordenara aquilo. Que Davros e Gabrielli pagassem na mesma moeda, que sofressem tanto quanto aquele povo. E sabia que todos partilhavam a mesma opinião, o mesmo desejo de vingar aquele planeta.

Cassidy e Rudolph olhavam o mesmo ponto à sua frente. Uma pequena capela, com os vitrais partidos, cujo sino tocava a esmo com o vento que soprava, lembrou-lhes a terra natal. Ver aquilo assim dava a Cassidy saudades da sua torre, e uma vontade de acabar aquela missão sem olhar a meios. Já não queria saber se estava acompanhada, não queria saber se podia morrer, se perderia algo ou alguém. Depois da sua experiência com a Máquina, nem mesmo a perspectiva dolorosa de se perder de novo no meio do limbo a preocupava. E teria corrido à procura de Who ou de Davros se Rudolph não lhe tivesse segurado o braço, com a mesma expressão de uma criança teimosa.

- Precisamos de os deter. - Disse, mas aquelas palavras nem pareciam suas. Era como se outro alguém as dissesse.

- Precisamos é de encontrar Who. E aquele fulano que eles procuram.

Largou-a, sem saber mais o que lhe dizer. Sabia o que ela queria, porque também queria o mesmo. Que tudo terminasse, levá-la para casa e protegê-la. Seria capaz até de fechar Cassidy num lugar isolado do mundo só para não a ver mais em sofrimento.

- Seria melhor se Aria e Ayashii ficassem aqui. - Meta sugeriu, apontando para o interior da nave. Houve logo protestos por parte das duas, que, de cabeça erguida, negaram-se a não participar.

- Cassidy também devia ficar.

As cinco cabeças viraram-se para ele de forma brusca, cada um mais surpreso que o outro, excepto ela. Ela estava a olhar com um ar de poucos amigos, venenoso e frio. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquela ideia.

- Eu, que sou quem sabe mais, sou a que fica. - Falava baixo, num tom inflexível e contido.

- Sim. É melhor que eles não te apanhem, eu acho que…

- Tu não achas nada! Eu não sou uma inútil, não sou como tu. Se estás com medo, entra naquela nave e vai, vai beber outra vez, que foi a única coisa que fizeste até agora. A não ser que nos queiras entregar a todos outra vez, como já fizeste, para ver se nos salvas.

- Eu não estou com medo, eu não quero que morras ali!

- Como se isso te preocupasse alguma coisa! Desde quando é que a minha vida te interessa tanto?

- Porque eu amo-te!

Calou-se bruscamente depois daquela confissão rebuscada, que lhe soou, no mínimo, idiota. Era difícil dizer quem é que estava mais vermelho depois daquela declaração, se ele, se ela. Ficaram frente a frente, sem falar, em silêncio, e sem que alguém quebrasse aquele constrangimento. Mais por parte dele, porque Cassidy ainda se comportava como se nem tivesse ouvido a última frase que disparou da boca dele para fora. Foi Aria a primeira a falar.

- Ouçam! Eu acho que vem aí alguém. - Apontou para uma das ruas.

- Daleks! Fujam! - Alguém gritou, e no minuto seguinte Cassidy estava correr, com Ayashii e Biospark ao lado, Meta atrás com Aria por um braço.

Enveredaram por uma das ruas daquela cidade que agora lhes parecia imensa. Por lhes ser estranha, cada vez a associavam mais a um labirinto intransponível, em que cada esquina enganava os olhos. As casas, mesmo com os diferentes detalhes do telhado e do reboco, pareciam todas iguais, no seu tom de cinzento desolante. As janelas, algumas abertas, de vidraças partidas, com os cortinados esfarrapados a baloiçarem molemente, indicavam que muitas daquelas habitações estavam vazias.

Entraram naquilo que parecia ser um antigo teatro, agora coberto da mesma poeira fina que cobria o resto da cidade, com as cadeiras da plateia partidas e arrancadas dos seus lugares e o papel de parede esventrado. Quem olhasse lá para dentro, diria que um tornado tinha feito aqueles estragos. Com três simples acordes, Cassidy fechou as portas daquilo. Tentou uma ária de caça lenta, imitando uma trompa inglesa, e os galgos feitos de matéria negra automaticamente apareceram à frente da porta, a guardar o lugar. Ayashii tirou o báculo negro e, murmurando um feitiço, iluminou o lugar com dezenas de pequenas bolas de luz amarelada e quente. Estavam ali todos reunidos, de ouvidos encostados à porta, à espera.

Não ouviram mais tropas de Daleks durante o tempo que lá estiveram, embora ocasionalmente soasse uma sirene pela cidade, talvez a indicar a hora de patrulha deles. Biospark conseguiu encontrar um pequeno rádio roufenho, e ouviram as notícias do que ali se passava. Ficaram a saber que estavam em Lisboa, e que já há quase um ano que tinham sido invadidos pelos Daleks. A maioria da população estava barricada em abrigos subterrâneos, haviam prisioneiros a trabalhar para os invasores em lugares estranhos. A maioria deles eram músicos, intérpretes, professores e alunos um pouco mais experientes, encerrados nas prisões de Davros, à procura da chave do Paradigma.

De repente, ouviram alguma coisa a mexer-se atrás deles. Automaticamente, Biospark, Rudolph e Meta apontaram as suas armas, as adagas, o revólver e a espada, respectivamente. O vulto estranho, que não passava de uma jovem, gritou. Era uma rapariga, com um aspecto péssimo. Tinha os lábios cortados, os cabelos eram uma massa nojenta, empastada e desgrenhada, a roupa estava em farrapos, e a cara era uma mistura de pó e lágrimas.

- Não te assustes, vem cá! Quem és? - Ayashii condoeu-se de pena da outra.

- Vocês também são deles. - A estranha perguntou, num fio de voz. Repararam que tinha um enorme buraco na zona do estômago.

- Não… não. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar.

Aproximou-se dela, comprimindo a ferida. Tentou tratá-la com magia, fechá-la ou pelo menos estancar a hemorragia. Mas não havia nada a fazer contra algo feito pelos Daleks. Não sabiam há quanto tempo a rapariga ali estava a agonizar, ferida, e quanto sangue não teria já perdido. A jovem estava fraca, a sua respiração era irregular e ofegante. Com aquilo, Aria estava quase a chorar.

- Por favor… salvem-nos.

- Nós vamos, está descansada. Mas precisamos de saber, sabes onde está Who?

- Achas? - Meta perguntou, com sarcasmo.

- Quem? Não… conheço ninguém… com esse nome.

- Ele tem uma cabine azul.

- Ah… esse… está na prisão. Ele… tirou-me de lá.

Animaram-se com aquela perspectiva. Embora não fosse fácil, agora já sabiam onde o procurar, e com algum tempo poderiam formular um plano para entrarem despercebidos e resgatarem-no.

- Eras uma das alunas lá prisioneiras?

Apenas anuiu com a cabeça, já sem fôlego para responder verbalmente. Não devia ter muito mais tempo de vida. Pelo aspecto do lugar em que estava, estivera ali escondida durante bastante tempo. Cassidy, sem muita confiança, começou a trautear o pouco que sabia da melodia que lhe aparecia em sonhos. Ayashii perguntou-lhe, também ela com pouca convicção:

- Conheces isto?

- Sim… Mozart... és… tu… a…

Não chegou a terminar a frase. Começou a fechar os olhos, muito lentamente, e a respiração suavizou-se até não existir mais. Aninhada ao colo de Ayashii, finalmente parecia ter encontrado paz no meio daquela guerra. Cassidy queria abaná-la, forçá-la a acordar, saber o que era o resto da frase, mas, surpreendentemente, não o fez. Limitou-se a passar a mão pelo ombro da jovem, como que a despedir-se de um companheira de armas, agora silenciada.


	23. Cap 21: A força de todos

**Capítulo 21**

**A força de todos**

- Certo. Entramos pela zona Norte, que dá menos nas vistas, e lá dentro separamo-nos por cada andar. Ayashii e Biospark procuram na cave, Cassidy e Rudolph no primeiro piso e nós no segundo.

Meta dava as ordens tal como um general, e todos o ouviam. Depois de terem invadido um cemitério para dar um final digno à rapariga desconhecida, não havia mais choro, embora estivessem todos um pouco mais pálidos e abatidos do que o normal. Aria, então, estava branca como a cal, de olhos muito abertos e vidrados, e nem falava. Tinham-se reunido noutra casa, perto do edifício da prisão dos Daleks, um enorme bloco rectangular de aço frio, de onde se soltavam gemidos de instrumentos e de torturados.

Passaram horas a estudar cada pormenor do lugar para saberem como entrar lá sem serem detectados, e tirarem Doctor Who e a sua TARDIS. Ayashii ainda encontrara uma biblioteca e descobrira exactamente em que época vivera o compositor que todos procuravam. Depois de saber o nome completo, Cassidy lembrou-se da rainha de Paladina e do que esta lhe confessara. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart era o criador da chave do Paradigma de Skasas e o plagiado por Barlows, e aquilo que procuravam era um dos maiores mistérios da história dele. Uma composição perdida, que fazia parte de uma obra chamada Réquiem.

Agora, estavam prontos para entrar no edifício. Respiraram fundo antes do primeiro passo para fora da casa, num momento cuidadosamente calculado para não coincidir com nenhum dos horários das patrulhas. Era noite, e sem a luz do sol as ruas pareciam ainda mais fantasmagóricas. As luzes de lado da prisão tinham-se acendido, e emitiam um tom azulado doentio para as paredes metálicas. De cara tingida de azul, até eles se pareciam mais com fantasmas.

Juntaram-se debaixo da janela da cozinha da zona Norte, que não estava trancada, para desconhecimento dos Daleks. Com ajuda, fizeram Biospark entrar para lhes abrir a porta ao lado e entrarem. O interior era tão desolado quanto o exterior. Não havia calor nenhum por causa das paredes de aço, e quando saíram daquela confusão de tachos e panelas para o corredor, tornou-se demasiadamente óbvio que o ambiente ali não era nada animador. Cada cela individual tinha apenas uma cama e uma pequena cómoda em aço, e estava gradeada. Tudo, desde os lençóis e cobertores, até às roupas maltratadas dos prisioneiros, era cinzento.

Separaram-se. Estranharam o facto de que, àquela hora, poucos estavam nas suas celas, e descobriram o motivo. A maioria estava reunida na cantina por causa do desaparecimento de uma das alunas, que suponham ser a jovem encontrada no teatro. Meta e Aria, que investigaram o segundo piso, não encontraram nada para além de arquivos velhos e salas de trabalho, depressa voltaram para perto de Rudolph e Cassidy, que observavam o interrogatório dentro de uma das condutas de ar. Biospark e Ayashii descobriram a TARDIS, mas não o seu ocupante. Isto porque ele também observava a reunião, a um canto escondido da cantina. E este também reparou neles.

Rudolph deixou-se escorregar pela abertura, aterrando suavemente e longe dos olhares de outros. Aproximou-se dele, e, após uma pequena conversa, chamou-os para ali. Um a um, desceram, tentando evitar qualquer barulho comprometedor, e juntaram-se aos dois. Aí, a história foi contada, além de se terem apresentado. Aquele era Doctor Who, o timelord que procuravam. Who estava preso na Terra desde há alguns meses atrás, quando foram surpreendidos por um batalhão de Daleks, comandados por Davros e Gabrielli. Tinham vindo atrás da chave para o Paradigma de Skasas, que estava, supostamente, numa composição musical vinda da Terra. Assim, reuniram todos os músicos, professores e alunos naquela gigantesca prisão de betão, forçando-os a completarem a chave e a conseguirem alcançar a forma de a fazerem descodificar o enigma, uma vez que, ao contrário de Cassidy, Gabrielli possuía apenas uma parte da melodia.

A única solução que haviam encontrado, porém, era regressar ao passado, até ao século XVIII, aos primeiros anos de trabalho do compositor, para o obrigar a entregar o documento original, logo após este ter sido feito. Para isso, trancaram a TARDIS na cave. Apesar disso, o timelord fora mais esperto, ao ser ele mesmo a trancá-la e a guardar a chave. Nem Davros, nem Gabrielli podiam enviar ninguém ao passado enquanto a TARDIS não o visitasse. Bastava uma única brecha no tempo e no espaço para eles aproveitarem. E não tinham outra opção. Eles tinham de lá ir, buscar o documento e salvar o homem, um homem novo ainda nos seus anos de juventude.

Durante a meia hora em que Davros falava por um ecrã e os Daleks monitorizavam os prisioneiros, sem desconfiarem do pequeno grupo escondido, Cassidy, Meta e Who teceram um plano para saírem dali sem ninguém desconfiar. A ideia inicial era deixar Ayashii e Aria a salvo, nalgum lugar, mas estas duas amuaram com a ideia de não fazer nada. Por isso, foram estabelecidos dois grupos. Cassidy, Rudolph, Who e Meta iriam ao passado, enquanto Ayashii, Aria e Biospark organizariam a população da Terra de forma a subjugar os Daleks.

Só repararam, depois de algum tempo, no homem que estava à frente dos outros, preso por dois Daleks, duas máquinas semelhantes a saleiros, em metal dourado, com dois óculos a sair da cabeça arredondada e uma arma entre estes, naquilo que seria de esperar ser o lugar do nariz e da boca. Tinham mais armas em lugar dos braços. O preso tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, um aspecto verdadeiramente miserável. A camisa saía-lhe das calças, estava rasgada e suja e as calças não tinham um melhor aspecto. Apresentava vários golpes nos membros e na cara, os óculos estavam estilhaçados e com os aros tortos, a barba por fazer e o cabelo, que antes devia ser bonito, estava oleoso e desalinhado. Não andava, era arrastado até ao ecrã pelos Daleks.

- Pobre homem.

- O que se passa? - Aria perguntou a Who, embora, em parte, já desconfiassem do que seria.

- Aquele ali era professor. Ele e a aluna falaram comigo durante bastante tempo. Era uma rapariga esperta, eram bastante talentosos até. Descobriram do que se tratava em pouquíssimo tempo, e trataram de me dizer e esconder as provas. Fizemos com que ela fugisse da prisão, quase fomos apanhados. Ele foi.

- E ela também foi. Morreu. Não conseguimos parar o ferimento. - Ayashii falou, num fio de voz. Viu o rosto de Who a fechar-se, lentamente.

- Coitada. Eram ambos excelentes pessoas.

- O que é que eles lhe vão fazer?

- Exterminá-lo.

Com um grito sussurrado, Aria escondeu o rosto para não ver. O homem, lançado ao chão, era morto com um único tiro certeiro do Dalek, com um gemido rouco. Os restantes gritaram também, e afastaram-se para trás, perante a fúria assassina de Davros e das suas tropas. Estava claro como a água, tinham de tirar aquelas pessoas dali, custasse o que custasse. De armas a postos, todos esperavam um ataque mais explícito dos invasores.

- Ao mínimo movimento de rebeldia, exterminar! - Berrava o líder da tropa de Daleks, a apontar para os prisioneiros.

- Meta, fica aqui, lidera-os. Nós vamos lá! - Rudolph e Cassidy saíam com Doctor Who para a cave, deixando os quatro com uma revolta em mãos.

Meta desembainhou a sua espada, Galáxia, Biospark tinha as suas kunai a postos. Ayashii murmurava feitiços, manejando o báculo escuro, com ponta redonda, asas translúcidas e quatro esferas multicores. Aria cantava sortilégios, que curavam as feridas dos que lá estavam, e que tinha sido sujeitos a crueldades e tortura. E os que tinham estado lá fechados não estavam propriamente desarmados ou satisfeitos com a situação. Empunhando canos, barras de metal e qualquer objecto que pudesse servir de arma, estavam prontos para a guerra. Uma mulher, claramente uma soprano, berrou:

- À lá charge!

Antes dos três deixarem de os ver. A correr e a ignorar os gritos e as imprecações, desceram para a cave e entraram na cabine azul. Esta era muito mais espaçosa por dentro, com um aspecto deveras estranho e, no entanto, interessante e frágil. Doctor Who desbloqueou a TARDIS e introduziu a data para onde iriam. Com um suspiro tenso, viram a máquina a iniciar o processo da viagem, conscientes que iriam levar Daleks até ao período Barroco da história da Terra. A partir dali, seriam capítulos de história humana que estariam em risco de mudar, sem saberem quais as consequências.

Cassidy sabia, no entanto, de uma coisa. Tinha alguém a proteger, e duas mortes para vingar. Contava com a força de todos para acabar com aquele pesadelo que viviam.


	24. Cap 22: O menino prodígio

**Capítulo 22**

**O menino-prodígio**

Tinham aterrado numa antiga loja abandonada. Assim que saíram, seu logo para notar que aquela época na Terra era muito diferente da actual. Era também diferente de Calcassus, apesar de se notarem ainda algumas semelhanças, mas a falta de fábricas a vapor alterava tudo. As casas eram ricamente decoradas, os rebocos cheios de voltas, detalhes e elementos, e as carruagens das pessoas de grande poder monetário eram verdadeiras jóias. Havia ali perto uma Ópera, de onde vinha o som limpo e agradável de um cravo e de vozes de sopranos.

Basttete e Miroir apareceram atrás deles, também a olhar em volta e a admirar cada detalhe do ambiente. O sol estava a pôr-se, num horizonte distante, e pintava as paredes de dourado, laranja e rosa vivo. Não estava frio, nem desagradável. O ar estava morno, com uma aragem leve que mal movia os longos vestidos das madames, ricos em folhos e bordados, e um leve aroma a flores. Tudo aquilo era convidativo, demasiado bom. E eles sabiam que não se podiam distrair, porque tinham em mãos a sobrevivência do Universo como o conheciam. Não havia mais tempo para perder com frivolidades.

- Ainda temos ligação com eles. Vocês têm uma TARDIS também? - Doctor Who perguntou-lhes, com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Temos.

- Um modelo um pouco mais antigo, com menos capacidade. E são de Calcassus. Humm, um povo um bocadinho reservado, também depois de Galifrey e tudo, mas partilham pouco o conhecimento que têm.

O homem era, no mínimo, estranho. Muito mais alegre do que o normal, com uma expressão de eterna surpresa, de incredulidade risonha. Who bem que podia andar por aí a saltitar, apontando para o que via a sua volta e desfiando um rolo de curiosidades sobre o dito objecto, algumas delas impensáveis. Só se mostrou mais desanimado quando falou de Galifrey, e Cassidy achou que fazia todo o sentido. Também se sentiria bastante desolada se o seu planeta tivesse explodido, e estivesse sozinha na imensidão do espaço. Um arrepio frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e deu por si a olhar involuntariamente para Rudolph com alguma melancolia. Se ele morresse, não seria capaz de se perdoar. Aquele conflito tinha de acabar o quanto antes.

- Miroir, onde vive o Mozart?

- Por aqui, eu conheço o caminho. Mais ou menos.

Deles, só Cassidy é que era capaz de ver os demónios na sua forma espectral. Rudolph e Who limitavam-se a segui-la, o segundo mostrando-se bastante interessado no dom dela e na descrição que Rudolph fazia dela. Tinham o cuidado de passar despercebidos da população que ali estava, efeito de um fio com a chave da TARDIS que o timelord tinha distribuído por eles. Enquanto o usassem, ninguém lhes daria grande importância, como uma imagem vista no canto do olho que se quer evitar a todo o custo.

Passaram aquela rua, e mais outras duas. Chegaram aos arredores da cidade, onde se construíam as grandes mansões senhoriais. Cada edifício daqueles era uma obra de construção imponente e bela, com detalhes no reboco e no telhado e janelas como as de um palacete. Os jardins eram cuidados e verdejantes, com fontes de água límpida e pássaros e pavões engaiolados. Aquelas famílias esbanjavam dinheiro nas mansões, de tal forma que até custava olhar para tanta opulência sem se sentirem pobres. Numa daquelas casas, o pai demonstrava aos convidados as habilidades do filho e da irmã. Estes esforçavam-se perante uma meia dúzia de ouvintes empoados, que se julgavam sábios na arte.

Era naquela mansão que tinham de entrar, para tirar o jovem de lá. Quando pularam, a custo, o portão, e se esconderam nos arbustos viçosos do jardim, viram que não eram os únicos. Escondida, estava uma máquina semelhante a um saleiro, em metal dourado, com duas lentes salientes na cabeça em forma de tigela invertida, armas no lugar os braços e no lugar da boca e do nariz. Mais adiante estava outro. E num outro lugar, a lente de um terceiro brilhava com a fraca luz do sol poente. Em vez de gnomos de jardim, aqueles tinham uma verdadeira infestação daqueles invasores.

- Daleks. Detesto Daleks! - Rudolph resmungou para quem o quisesse ouvir.

- Sim, já sabemos.

- Qual é o plano? - Perguntou-lhe. Ela coçou a cabeça, ajeitou a cartola, e, por fim, falou.

- Alguém cria uma diversão, eu vou lá dentro e trago o rapaz para um lugar mais seguro.

- Eu crio a diversão. Tu também, Liddell. E ela vai lá dentro. Sei exactamente como distrair estes meninos. - Atalhou Who.

Os dois separaram-se dela. Antes de se afastarem, Rudolph ainda olhou para trás, para o lugar onde sabia que estavam os olhos dela. As lentes escuras já não o incomodavam particularmente, faziam parte dela. Confiava em Cassidy, e em como iriam resolver tudo, E era com essa esperança que partiu ao lado o timelord para ir derrubar um Dalek. Ouviu o outro gracejar acerca de como, uma vez tombados, era difícil para um Dalek levantar-se. Riu-se, de boca tapada, quando derrubaram o primeiro antes que este pudesse reagir. Com a raiva que já tinha daqueles alienígenas, pontapeou-o até lhe doerem os dedos dos pés.

Cassidy esperou até eles desviarem a atenção dos Daleks, e correu até à entrada da casa, que estava aberta, mostrando o descuido por parte do dono da casa. Se fosse ela, deixar a porta aberta seria a última coisa a fazer num tempo daqueles. No entanto, ao ouvir mais gritos vindos da chave, da revolta na Terra actual, afastou esses pensamentos, limitando-se antes a entrar. O interior estava perfumado, e decorado com um papel de parede azulado e florido.

Em cada parede havia um retrato de alguém da família, fosse um antepassado ou eles. Os rostos eram semelhantes, os mesmos olhos, uns mais vivazes e outros mais mortiços, as perucas brancas e os rostos empoados e altivos. Em vários, um menino de rosto jovial, alegre e de olhos expressivos, sorria-lhe, ao piano. De roupas com brocados ou rendas, era fácil de adivinhar que vivia bem, no seio de uma família abastada. Diferente dela, cujos pais sempre foram relojoeiros, com pouco dinheiro, que mal podiam suportar os custos de um instrumento. Ainda assim, tinham sido bons pais. Perguntava-se se aqueles também o seriam, porque assim iria custar-lhes a tirar o rapaz dali.

Começou a ouvir sons abafados de uma das salas. Um piano e um violino, com vozes, muitas vozes à mistura. Pessoas falavam enquanto os músicos actuavam, e eram conversas banais, como os novos vestidos da moda francesa, ou quem era mais popular e quais os escândalos que o rodeavam. Uma conversa tão fútil que dava dó. Cassidy detestava verdadeiramente o que saía daquelas bocas para fora, via aquelas palavras insensatas quase como uma afronta a quem tocava. Espreitou por uma fresta na porta, e o que viu surpreendeu-a ainda mais. A toda a volta da sala, homens e mulheres em roupas pomposas falavam, gargalhavam e bebiam, e ao centro, um menino e uma menina, novinhos, tocavam juntos.

Ficou um ror de tempo a olhar para o rapaz, e a admirar a sua desenvoltura e desempenho. Tinha uma cara engraçada, cómica, ao contrário da cara congestionada de esforço da irmã ao piano. Não parecia minimamente preocupado ou assustado, não havia nenhum traço na sua face além de um divertimento infantil em improvisar. Era bastante visível, pelo seu brilho de satisfação, que estava a inventar, e a irmã estava a lutar com unhas e dentes para acompanhar os seus devaneios. Estavam à vontade para fazer o que quisessem, até mesmo parar de tocar e ir para outro lado. Ninguém lhes estava a ligar naquele momento. Tinham começado com algum público atento, e porque o pai pedira, mas bastaram dez minutos entregues à música ambiente, para a conversa substituir a atenção. Cassidy não podia deixar de se sentir solidária por eles. E aliviada, porque assim ia ser fácil tirar o rapaz de lá.

- Nannerl? Eu preciso de ir fazer uma coisa. - Bichanou à irmã, sem ninguém se aperceber. Ela anuiu com a cabeça, e recomeçou, desta vez sozinha ao piano.

Pousou o instrumento em cima de uma almofada de veludo numa das estantes, e saiu daquela sala sufocante, parando à frente de Cassidy. Esta, que não estava à espera, ficou sem reacção por alguns segundos. Mantendo uma pose mais coloquial, para ver se conseguia a colaboração do menino prodigioso, dava voltas à cabeça para expor a situação de uma forma conveniente.

- Quem és tu?

- Sou uma pessoa que te vem aqui buscar. Há quem te queira fazer mal, neste momento, por causa de eventos de um futuro bastante distante.

- Oh. Eu sou o Amadeus. - E, na sua alegre inocência de criança, que contrastava fortemente com ela, deu-lhe a mão e seguiram os dois.


	25. Cap 23: Sem fronteiras

**Capítulo 23**

**Sem fronteiras**

- Amadeus, tu vais compor algo mais que uma música, um dia. Tu vais compor uma lei musical, uma Lei para um paradigma universal chamado Paradigma de Skasas. Essa Lei pode dar o acesso de qualquer um a todos os segredos do universo. Imagina, poder destruir ou alterar tudo só com um estalar de dedos. É por isso que temos de te pôr a salvo, e certificarmo-nos que ninguém a descobre.

Ao fim de algum tempo com ele, depois de saírem de casa e juntarem-se a Who e a Rudolph, Cassidy tinha decidido que aquele rapaz era capaz de entender o que lhe dizia sem estar com rodeios, ou embelezamentos. Apesar de inocente e excessivamente feliz, não era nada burro. Na verdade, era bastante perspicaz para a sua idade, apesar de fantasioso.

- Então, tu és uma feiticeira, eles são os teus guardas, e tu vieste salvar-me. Genial. Onde é que vamos agora?

E seria tudo muito melhor para Rudolph se ele não estivesse às suas cavalitas, dando pulinhos de excitação e a apontar para todo o lado. Tinha engraçado com Cassidy, a sua forma de se vestir como um homem, mesmo sendo uma mulher, e o seu cabelo de duas cores. E decidira apresentar-lhes Salzburg inteira, quando não era interrompido por ataques de riso quando Miroir aparecia. O demónio, contrariamente a tudo o que pensavam, adorava o menino-prodígio. Tinha-lhe o mesmo cuidado velado que Basttete tinha por Cassidy. Se não tivessem estado aquele tempo todo em oposição, talvez tivessem sido aliados mais eficazes. Miroir e Basttete eram, sem dúvida, uma dupla poderosa, mas limitada pelas suas próprias leis. Uma dessas leis, era a de não interferir na ordem natural do tempo e dos acontecimentos.

Cassidy, Rudolph e Who não eram demónios. Assim, nada os impedia de tentarem impedir o que se iria suceder, previsto desde tempos imemoriais por várias civilizações: o apocalipse, ou ragnarok. Para eles, demónios, era o chamada Finite. Até o próprio Paradigma, em parte, apontava para isso. Fora um erro tremendo fazê-lo para evitar o poder e responsabilidade que recairia sobre cada um, estavam agora a pagar por ele.

De repente, Doctor Who pára, como uma estátua. Demorou um bocado até que percebessem que estava parado, e que havia qualquer coisa errada na sua expressão. Um misto de pânico e adrenalina correu-lhe nas veias, subitamente despertos e atentos.

- Cassidy, pega no rapaz e sai daqui. Desconfio que estamos a ser seguidos. - Disse, a olhar para trás por cima do ombro.

- E vocês?

- Nós empatamos. Vai para a TARDIS, agora. Procura um lugar sem ninguém onde se possam esconder. E depois, já sabes o que fazer.

Engoliu em seco e aceitou o que ele lhe dizia. Agarrou no rapaz, emprestou-lhe a capa para ele se tapar com ela, e, encobertos pela sombra da berma da rua, seguiram em frente enquanto Rudolph e Who ficavam para trás. O primeiro tinha uma pequena pontada no coração. Porém voltou a sentir as mãos de Cassidy no ombro. Estava sem óculos, e os seus olhos amarelos claros, ácidos e vidrados, estavam mais furiosos que duas estrelas cegantes. Deu-lhe os óculos escuros dela, entrelaçando-lhe a correia dourada nos dedos. Reparou também que ela tinha, outra vez, olheiras extensas abaixo das pálpebras, escuras como chumbo.

- Não vou precisar deles. Guarda-os. Vou voltar para os vir buscar.

Voltava-lhe costas com aquela promessa verdadeira. Seria apenas ele a perceber que ela lhe dirigia um sorriso leve e sincero, de cumplicidade. Se a julgava conhecer, então diria que aquele sorriso era como uma confirmação de algo mais. Mas, fosse como fosse, ele nunca a tinha visto sorrir daquela forma. Quando tocava tinha uma expressão mais serena e livre que aquela, porém naquela faceta dela vinham expressos laivos de emoções que costumava conter. Queria poder parar aquilo tudo, para ter tempo de decifrá-la só com o olhar. Ele, que já deduzia muito por um simples olhar. Quando se reencontraram, fora capaz de ver que ela, apesar de não admitir, tinha sentido saudades daquela vida. Só assim se explicava ter começado a guardar o instrumento numa caixa, e não por invocação. Esteve sempre, aquele tempo todo, à espera de partir. Porque ela era calma, gostava de sossego, mas depois dos acontecimentos em Paladina, ficar fechada na sua vida monótona de relojoeira não era já suficiente.

A sensação de que estavam a ser seguidos estava correcta. Um batalhão de Daleks, imóveis, estava ali, para os deter. Fugir era inútil, mesmo que corressem seriam apanhados por um tiro qualquer certeiro deles. Os metais resplandeciam à luz do pôr-do-sol, que já não era mais que uma linha vermelha no fundo do horizonte. Os dois inspiraram fundo, ele e Who, antes do outro lhe dizer ao ouvido, sem se importar em falar muito baixo.

- Posso deitá-los abaixo com a chave sónica, mas preciso que tapes os ouvidos. E depois, correr até te caírem os pés.

Tapar os ouvidos. Era uma das ordens mais constantes de Cassidy quando abusava do violino, lembrava Rudolph. Conseguia bons efeitos em aturdir os inimigos, se estes não fossem surdos. Perguntou-se se aquela chave, com uma luz azulada na ponta, seria capaz de um efeito semelhante. Não se deteve muito nessa questão, pois em cinco minutos, com um estampido comparável ao de um revólver, os Daleks estavam caídos no chão e eles os dois corriam desenfreadamente. Recordou-se, então, da arma dourada que trazia no bolso. Estava na hora de lhe dar mais uso.

Cassidy estava distante, quando o relógio lhe saiu do bolso. O pequeno achou imensa graça ao relógio falante, e como criança que ainda era, não via nada de estranho ou anormal num relógio de bolso com vida própria.

- Cassidy, concentra-te apenas. Não uses a TARDIS, usa-te a ti mesma. Ou eles perdem a oportunidade de nos encontrar. Lembra-te de um lugar, lembra-te da nossa terra, da nossa casa. É para lá que vamos.

- Para casa.

Murmurava isto com um misto de tristeza e determinação. Apertou Amadeus contra si e fechou os olhos com força, comprimindo os lábios e o peito. Sentiu-se, de repente, tão leve como o ar que os rodeava, e no instante seguinte estavam rebolar em neve acinzentada, com fiapos frios a caírem-lhes em cima. Tossiu. Tinha ficado com falta de ar depois daquilo. No entanto, tinha resultado. Estavam em Ivoria, na grande colina atrás da cidade, uma que escondia as minas atrás de si. Tinham conseguido, e não sabia muito bem como.

- Eles disseram-te, lembras-te Cassidy? Partículas de Huon. Podes ir onde quiseres, saltar no tempo. Tens fisionomia para isso. E Rudolph também.

Basttete surgira atrás dela. Miroir tinha ficado com Doctor Who e Rudolph por ordem dela. E então era aquilo. Aquelas partículas que lhe davam aquela capacidade, diferente dos outros povos. Diferente do rapaz, que tinha sérias dificuldades em respirar naquela atmosfera mais agreste. Com um pequeno feitiço, fez-lhe uma bolha de ar terrestre na qual ele podia estar à vontade, mesmo que tivesse a estranha aparência de alguém com um aquário redondo de peixes enfiado na cabeça.

- E, a partir daqui, vamos para onde? - Cassidy perguntou a Basttete, enquanto se tentava lembrar de um lugar minimamente bom.

- Qualquer lugar. Não temos fronteiras.

Sentou-se na neve química, a pensar. Sabia de um lugar onde se podiam esconder, um óptimo lugar onde os Daleks não chegariam, porque qualquer invasão seria retida por uma força mais poderosa que qualquer maquinaria. Só não sabia como conseguiria ela lá entrar, e lá conseguir apoio. Estavam uns largos anos atrás de lá ter estado pela primeira vez na sua vida, e sabia que as quatro rainhas de Trawm não apreciavam muito os visitantes inesperados. Teriam de tentar a sorte, e ela rezava para que fosse, pelo menos, ouvida. Ao seu lado, Basttete pensava no mesmo assunto, com uma expressão mais ligeira. Para ela, não seria problema.

- Pronta para tentar?

Cassidy virou-se para ela, e os olhos de ambas, amarelos e envenenados, encontraram-se por segundos.

- Temos outra opção?

Num salto, levantou-se e agarrou o pequeno rapaz, olhando para o horizonte. Algures, lá longe, a sua torre dava as horas, com algum antepassado seu no seu interior. Os corvos rodeavam-na. Pelos vistos, já desde essa altura os pássaros eram uma praga constante na sua casa. Sorriu, molemente, e fechou os olhos.


	26. Cap 24: No coreto branco

**Capítulo 24**

**No coreto branco**

Estavam os dois sentados no chão do coreto, em Trawm. O mármore e o ferro branco pareciam ainda mais frios e desolados naquele momento, pois nem mesmo aquele planeta quase perfeito escapava à batalha do Universo. Basttete e Miroir perscrutavam o céu acima das suas cabeças, assim como os habitantes que ainda tinham ficado em terra, e as quatro soberanas daquele reino. Cassidy esfregava os olhos, cansada. De vez em quando lançava uma olhadela ao trabalho do rapaz, e tentava ajudá-lo no que podia.

O pequeno Amadeus estava sentado, em silêncio, e escrevia. Não eram palavras. No entanto, aquelas notas teriam uma força tremenda sobre as vidas de todos. A solução para o Paradigma de Skasas, que faria de um homem um Deus, brincava ali, entre os dedos daquele menino. Cassidy pouco sabia sobre ele, mas sentia alguma simpatia pelo pequeno. Este tinha uma alegria contagiante, um espírito puro e indomável, que tinha tanto de sério como de brincalhão, que não se deixava capturar, mas que tentava agradar tudo e todos.

Compreendera quando tinham parado perto da sua casa, e entendia a gravidade da situação que enfrentavam. Contou-lhe o que tinha visto, e falou-lhe da jovem que tinha perecido nos seus braços. Nesse momento, uma lágrima tinha-lhe descido o rosto, e, na sua inocência, perguntou-lhe se haveria alguma hipótese da sua chave do Paradigma os trazer de volta sem sofrimento. Nem Basttete sabia. Ainda assim, disse, com uma nota de animação na voz, que ia compor uma parte especialmente só para ela, e outra para todos os músicos que tivessem tido um fim brutal e injusto naquela guerra.

- Tens bom coração, rapaz.

- A minha mãe disse-me que, não importa quem seja, o sangue que lhe corre no corpo ou a alma que guarda, todos têm um papel especial. Todos têm de viver por algum motivo. E se Deus os pôs aqui, por algum motivo foi.

- Acreditas em Deus, Amadeus? - Foi Basttete quem perguntou.

- Sim. Claro que existe. Estão-me a pedir uma peça que nos aproxime dele, que nos dê a mão dele, então porque não haveria de existir? Só tenho pena, porque esta peça é pequena e não é lá muito bem feita.

- Há coisas quem nem mesmo nós podemos alcançar. Deus é-nos superior. Nesse ponto estamos em pé de igualdade convosco. Apenas podemos acreditar, e esperar que isso tenha forças suficientes para suster o Universo.

- E, além disso, a peça está bonita. Podes confiar em mim. - Rematou Cassidy, olhando para a folha.

Olhou para o lado, para um dos ferros do coreto, e teve uma sensação de dejá vù. Não havia nada lá escrito, mas sabia bem que haveria. Aquela deturpação de passado e presente de repente fazia-lhe sentido, e dava-lhe a resposta à pergunta que se questionaria, ali mesmo, um dia. Ele tinha terminado a composição. Seriam os únicos a conhecê-la, e não se podiam arriscar muito. O rapaz regressaria a casa, ao seu tempo, e ela iria enfrentar o que tinha pela frente. Ele dava-lhe a folha que tinha feito, sem se importar, e sabia que teria de destruir. Porém, a sua cabeça nunca iria esquecer.

- Já está. Termina com harmónicos.

Harmónicos. Claro. O Paradigma de Skasas funcionaria, tendo como base um único tom, leve, que despoletaria todos os outros harmónicos presentes em todos os planetas, e em todos os seres que viviam. O som era a única coisa que nunca mudava, nem quando se viajava entre mundos, nem quando se viajava no tempo. Seria sempre o mesmo, permanecia inalterado. O Paradigma seria como a corda, que ao vibrar, conseguiria que todas as outras vibrassem por simpatia com esta, sincronizadas no tempo e no espaço. Só assim alguém poderia tentar controlar o que existia, e o que iria existir.

- A Lei de Amadeus.

Cassidy dirigiu-se ao ferro e gravou as duas letras neste. "L" e "A", tal como se lembrava delas. Não lhe chamaria destino, nem mesmo intervenção de uma entidade divina, mas sim um passo que tinha de dar e que já sabia que tinha dado. Um passo que a aproximava ainda mais do desfecho. O cheiro das flores ao lado do coreto anunciava-se, com a mudança dos ventos, e com um grito que perfurou o ar e lhes despertou os sentidos.

- Daleks!

Sem se importar com mais nada, Cassidy deixou que Amadeus lhe subisse para as costas, agarrou na mala do violino, e fugiram dali antes que fosse tarde demais e fossem capturados. O menino tinha de regressar a casa, são e salvo, e sem criaturas alienígenas a perseguirem-no. O rapaz já tinha tido a sua cota parte de aventuras pelo espaço, que lhe chegavam para a vida inteira. E tinham de regressar à Terra rapidamente, porque o organismo dele já estivera exposto a atmosferas diferentes da sua, de forma que não sabia se o deixaram demasiado debilitado ou não. Por isso não tinham ficado em Ivoria. O ar lá era muito mais pesado. Em Trawm era mais leve e puro.

Corria, com Amadeus às cavalitas e bastante animado. Esquecia-se que ela era uma pessoa, e incitava-a como um cavalo. Quando lhe disse qualquer coisa, ele apenas lhe respondeu, com um sorriso grande e travesso, próprio de uma criança, que lhe chegava às orelhas:

- Isto é muito divertido!

Já não sabia para onde fugir mais. Ouvia gritos atrás de si, e sabia que estes travavam uma luta com Trawm. Esperava que estivessem em grande desvantagem e a perder, e lá no fundo, sabia que os poderes das quatro majestades daquele planeta eram suficientes para dar conta de hordas de exércitos de qualquer criatura que se atrevesse a desafiá-las.

O problema era consigo mesma, e com o rapaz que levava às costas. Já não tinha como se defender e mantê-lo a salvo, e tinha Daleks no seu encalço. Estes aproximavam-se cada vez mais. E eis que, de onde pensava que não havia nada, um revólver dourado disparava, e uma bala lhes passava ao lado, indo atingir o Dalek que estava atrás deles. Um tiro certeiro contra o ponto fraco deste, que tombara, inerte, para o lado. Cassidy respirava pesadamente, ofegante, e dizia para si mesma que já tinha sido pior. Da outra vez tinha-lhe acertado. Ao menos, desta vez não era ela o alvo.

- Vocês estão bem? - Rudolph perguntou, correndo até chegar perto deles.

- Mais ou menos. Temos a chave, e temos de voltar para o deixar em casa, e seguro. E depois, vamos para lá.

Não lhe fez mais perguntas. Entraram para dentro da TARDIS, onde Doctor estava a mexer nalguns botões, dos quais desconheciam a funcionalidade. Tinham conseguido escapar aos Daleks da Terra, porque estes, ao fim de algum tempo, tinham saído de lá. Primeiro pensaram que os tinham despistado, e que lhes tinham dado a ideia de terem fugido do planeta. Depois perceberam, por mensagens interceptadas e traduzidas pela TARDIS, que Gabrielli já sabia que tinham a composição e tinha ordenado a todas as tropas que deixassem aquele local e se dirigissem a Trawm.

E não havia nenhum sentido em ir atacar um planeta como Trawm, a não ser que se tivesse a certeza de conseguir alguma coisa. Gabrielli tentava apanhá-los e, até ao momento, ainda não tinha conseguido. Mas não estava desesperado.

- Há qualquer coisa que ele pretende que aconteça. E vai jogar com base em erros nossos, se não tivermos atenção. - Who debruçava-se sobre o painel, com a cara iluminada pela luz azulada.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia. Mas antes vamos levá-lo a casa.

Pousaram no mesmo lugar de antes, e quase à mesma hora com que tinham levado o rapaz. Por isso, quando chegaram à mansão, agora pacata e sem invasores a espreitar, escondidos no jardim, Não tinham dado pela falta dele naquele espaço de tempo em que tinha estado fora, disfarçado para ser curto. Agora, na hora da despedida, já não estava assim tão alegre.

- Vamo-nos voltar a ver?

Olhou para aquele par de olhos, brilhantes. Os olhos de uma criança, por muito prodigiosa e genial que seja, seriam sempre uns olhos puros e inocentes, que brilhavam com o mais simples dos tesouros da humanidade e, ainda assim, o mais complexo e estranho.

- Talvez, um dia. Quem sabe?

Afastaram-se, deixando o rapaz para trás, no corredor. Ainda viveria muitos e longos anos, os suficientes para a vida que teria e, ainda assim, a saberem a pouco, muito pouco. Era assim com todas as vidas.


	27. Cap 25: Dentro de uma guerra

**Capítulo 25**

**Dentro de uma guerra**

A base onde tinham mantido os músicos em cativeiro estava a arder. Por todo o lado, humanos lutavam contra Daleks, enegrecidos pelo fumo e rasgados, assemelhando-se cada vez mais a criaturas animalescas numa selva distorcida. Era no meio desse conflito que estavam Ayashii, Biospark, Meta e Aria. Os quatro debatiam-se como podiam contra aquela turba, tentando salvar o maior número de crianças e jovens. Os mais velhos tinham concordado com isso, e deixavam que os alunos com menos de dezoito anos fossem levados dali. Os mais velhos, até vinte e cinco anos, podiam optar por ir embora também, ou ficar naquela batalha.

Era a carnificina. Já não havia distinção entre sangue, lama, cinzas e lágrimas. Não havia tempo para chorar a morte de um amigo, nem sequer para distinguir bem quem tinham à frente. Importava apenas que tivesse a forma de um saleiro, mais baixo que eles, e ser o inimigo a abater. Não havia compaixão por quem caía, o medo já se tinha misturado com os nervos e com a adrenalina, transformando-se apenas na substância que lhes corria na alma e os instigava a atacar. Aria não gostava daquele cenário, daquele ambiente de pura decadência e guerra, onde a morte e a frieza corriam à solta, de mãos dadas. Contudo, não era tempo de parar, pensar e usar palavras. Era tempo de agir.

A TARDIS aterrou a escassos metros deles, e três figuras saíram. De armas em riste, investiam contra as hordas de Daleks, e foi com horror que viram chegar mais naves deles vindas do céu escuro e carregado. O seu exército vinha-se juntar ali, e eles não tinham hipóteses. Se já eram poucos contra os que lá estavam, então agora estavam claramente em desvantagem.

Meta derrubava-os com golpes de espada. Nunca esta, que lhe fora sempre fiel e o acompanhara em todas as aventuras que tivera, lhe fora tão vital. Ayashii usava o seu báculo para magias de ataque e de protecção, ora lançando bolas de fogo e de gelo, ora cobrindo os amigos e aliados com escudos semelhantes a bolas de sabão, com desenhos místicos à superfície. Biospark era o que mais sofria danos corporais, para grande desespero da maga de cabelos rosa, por lutar corpo a corpo com adagas. Aria e Cassidy uniram-se a um canto, para combinar a voz e o violino, que provocavam uma considerável onda de choque para quem se atravessasse no seu caminho. Também se ouviam disparos e estrondos ocasionais. Rudolph gastava as balas que tinha em tiros certeiros contra os Daleks que lhe pareciam mais importantes, e Who usava apenas a chave sónica.

A batalha parecia estar longe de ter um fim. Tão depressa lhes parecia que estavam a ganhar, como a perder. A nave-mãe pousou, entre os Daleks, e dela saiu um vulto bem vestido, com um manto de prata. Da sua cara, a única coisa que se destacava era os seus olhos, que não tinham íris nem pupila. Eram inteiramente vermelhos, como dois rubis lapidados em forma de globo ocular, que faiscavam. Ao lado de Cassidy, Basttete fervia de raiva e Miroir rosnava baixinho, num manifesto de todo o rancor que lhe sentiam.

- Parai, todos. A Terra já está suficientemente devastada. Eu sou benevolente, e não quererão destruir o pouco que vos resta deste… lar.

Riu-se, à menção da palavra "lar", e apontando, com um gesto vago da mão, toda a zona que tinha sido o centro que os tinha escravizado, e que agora estava completamente destroçado.

- A minha exigência é simples. Dêem-me a chave para o Paradigma de Skasas, e eu reconstruirei o Universo inteiro. Qualquer coisa que antes não fosse possível, será, nas minhas mãos. Eu serei Deus, e desta vez as mortes choradas e os mundos destruídos não serão ignorados. Quantas vezes não rezaram a Deus, e ele não vos deu nem um sinal? Pois eu mudarei isso! Eu darei vida e morte, eu construirei e destruirei, eu controlarei o destino.

- Louco! Estás louco! São coisas indomáveis para qualquer um que aqui esteja. Já antes tentaram, e nenhum dos resultados foi satisfatório ou perdurou.

Basttete erguia-se à sua frente. Naquele cenário de guerra, era uma mulher bela, e irada. O seu vestido branco dançava ao sabor do vento, assim como os cabelos. O branco era apenas quebrado pelo corpete verde-claro, da mesma cor que a gema da tiara, que faiscava também. Cada linha do seu rosto transmitia uma fúria gélida e devastadora, e os seus olhos de serpente, amarelos e ácidos, fixavam-no. Gabrielli apenas se riu.

- Basttete. E Miroir, claro. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que, contra ela, não tardaria muito tempo até mudares de facção. Minha cara, meus caros, o que poderemos conseguir com isto… como Deusa do Destino, deverias saber.

- Como Deusa do Destino, eu não dito as regras. Eu deixo a vida seguir os seus próprios desígnios e caminhos. Tentar controlá-la seria o mesmo que por um açaime num animal selvagem e controlá-lo pela violência, mais tarde ou mais cedo ele solta-se e morde a mão do captor.

Houve um minuto de silêncio opressor, no qual ele a olhou nos olhos, e olhou o demónio com cara de coelho. Há tempos atrás, Gabrielli teria desejado o mesmo que Miroir, e perdido, porque este a encantara com ilusões e artes. Agora, nada disso importava. Seria Deus e Senhor, e os outros que lhe saíssem do caminho.

- Muito bem, então. Por aqueles que se opõem no meu caminho não sentirei misericórdia. A chave?

Preparava-se para atacar, assim como todos os outros. Assim que viu que ninguém lhe ia responder, muito menos entregar, atirou-se contra Miroir, e a guerra rebentou de novo. Ainda mais enfurecidos pelo discurso dele, cada um dava o que tinha e o que podia para destruir os invasores. Todos os meios para atingir alguém eram usados, sem piedade. Gabrielli debatia-se com Basttete e Miroir, e estava claramente em vantagem, embora ela também lhe conseguisse provocar danos.

- Cassidy!

Rudolph aparecia-lhe por trás, de rosto congestionado. Tinha alguns cortes na cara, e um olho ferido. Mas nada disso o preocupava. No fim daquela batalha, se é que algum dia teria fim, talvez precisasse de óculos para algumas tarefas como ler, mas não se importava. Naquele momento, o que importava era a pessoa que estava à sua frente, de olhos cansados, que tinha o que o outro procurava. Era demasiado arriscado tê-la ali.

- Tens de fugir daqui. Ele vai saber que tu tens a chave, e vai fazer de tudo para te atingir.

- Não.

Era obstinada e orgulhosa. Não ia sair dali com o rabinho entre as pernas, enquanto ainda havia uma possibilidade ínfima de o derrotarem. Não ia abandonar um planeta inteiro que precisava dela. O Universo, aliás, precisava de todos eles, das suas acções e da sua ajuda.

- É arriscado. Não sabemos o que fazer.

A olhar para ele, tal como há tempos fizera, irritada, numa carruagem para Paladina, Cassidy teve uma ideia. Uma ideia que só poderia ter recordado com ele, e uma ideia que antes acharia suicida, e agora lhe parecia o mais correcto a fazer. Sabia que ele não ia apreciar aquilo em nada, ninguém ia. Mas entre isso e vê-los mortos pela chave, não hesitava para fazer a escolha. E não lhe ia dizer nada antes de terminar a guerra.

- Sei o que fazer. - Disse-lhe, num tom seco e agreste.

- Cassidy…

- Confia em mim.

Virou-lhe as costas. Ele apercebeu-se logo de que não ia gostar da forma como ia terminar. Algo na expressão e nas acções dela lhe indicava que Cassidy estava prestes a usar o seu último recurso. Era uma cartada que, ou era bem jogada, ou significaria o desfecho trágico da história. Não queria que ela o fizesse, mas se havia algo que o tempo lhe tinha ensinado, era a confiança que ainda tinha nas palavras dela. Já com a máquina fora igual. Vê-la entrar na pirâmide, com uma pontada de receio de não a ver sair de lá viva. Contudo, aquela fora a solução. E, desta vez, a ambos sabiam a solução.

Miroir estava inconsciente, deitado junto a uma parede quase a tombar. Muitos Daleks, homens e mulheres jaziam no chão, inertes, e ainda assim, sem terem encontrado verdadeiramente a paz final. Outros ainda usavam o que lhes restava das forças para investir contra os inimigos. Agora, o cansaço tomava as rédeas da luta, sempre seguido pela morte, e conduzia-os cada vez mais ao fim.

- A chave!

Gabrielli gritava, do centro da batalha, e ninguém respondia. Com mais uma explosão, alguns foram projectados para trás, entre eles Rudolph. Os que caíram, não se voltaram a levantar. Com uma lágrima nos olhos, Cassidy ergueu a cabeça.


	28. Cap 26: A Lei de Amadeus

**Capítulo 26**

**A Lei de Amadeus**

- Onde está a chave?

Gabrielli voltou a gritar para a devastação que o rodeava. E do meio dessa devastação, Cassidy avançou até estar frente a frente com ele, sem esconder o ódio que lhe tinha.

- Ah, tu deves ser a Cassidy Ridley. Que lindo, tens os mesmos olhos que a tua adorada protectora.

- Isso não interessa. - Respondia-lhe com rispidez na voz, a cuspir veneno. Os seus olhos não era capazes de atacar alguém como ele, mas olhar nos olhos dela era, agora, extremamente doloroso.

- Cassidy, Cassidy… tu és uma pessoa interessante. Na vida só conheceste o fracasso e a desmotivação. Quantas e quantas vezes não rezaste por um milagre, para que te ouvissem e te dessem futuro? Mas eras apenas a filha dos relojeiros, e como filha de relojeiros ficaste sempre. Perdeste os teus pais, a tua família, o teu lar, a tua vida normal e, agora… perdes a pessoa que mais te importa.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sempre a olhar para ele. Não aguentava que ele lhe estivesse agora a relatar a vida como se soubesse tudo. Aquela conversa dava-lhe nervos, e sabia que era precisamente isso que ele lhe queria causar. Um passo em falso e estaria tudo perdido. Fechava os olhos para tentar manter a calma, e apenas focar-se nos seus objectivos.

- Eu imagino o que deve ser para ti. Apesar de por fora seres tão agreste que poucos te aguentam, por dentro és uma pessoa que tem sensibilidade, e está ferida por tudo o que já lhe tiraram. Por isso, quem mais beneficiaria do Paradigma de Skasas do que tu? Dou-te a fama e a fortuna, dou-te a carreira com que sonhaste e faço de ti genial. Dou-te a tua família de volta. Faço-te regressar à tua terra e apago da tua mente o que já te aconteceu Apago a existência de Demergon, e ponho esse infeliz que é filho dele a teu lado, vivo. Uma existência livre e normal como todos os outros. Que tal?

Era uma oferta muito tentadora. Mas incorrecta. De olhos ainda fechados, não conseguia evitar pensar no sacrifício que estava a fazer. Aquelas possibilidades todas já lhe tinham passado pela cabeça várias vezes, e não ia negar e dizer que não as queria. Porém, entre ela e o rapazinho que tinham ajudado, e a jovem que morrera nos seus braços, ainda discernia bem qual o maior bem pelo qual haveria de lutar.

- Queres a chave do Paradigma de Skasas, Gabrielli? Eu dou-to.

Cego pela ganância, nem notou o tom baixo irónico presente na voz dela. Apenas lhe arrancou a folha da mão e olhou-a de alto a baixo, sem, no entanto, entender uma única linha do que ali estava. Primeiro, os seus olhos, vermelhos, ainda se detiveram naquela folha de papel, à espera de ver saltar alguma resposta das entrelinhas. Porém, quando viu que tal não iria acontecer, atirou-lhe aquilo para o peito com um murro.

- Isto é um pedaço de papel inútil!

- Oh, não sabes ler uma pauta? Bem, se fazes assim tanta questão, eu posso tocar-ta.

Cruzava os dedos atrás das costas e fazia figas para que ele não detectasse nada de errado naquela acção, porque se o conseguisse enganar e fazê-lo, garantia a sua vitória. Dentro da cabeça dele travava-se outra batalha menor, na qual ponderava. Se a deixasse tocar, era ela a deter o poder do Paradigma, e não ele. Se não a deixasse tocar, nunca iria conseguir ler aquilo sozinho. E, além disso, nada lhe garantia que ela não aproveitaria a vantagem para fazer alguma coisa diferente, da qual ele nem se aperceberia da diferença por ser incapaz de ler a chave. Se ela decidisse atacá-lo apenas com os seus poderes, não teria nenhuma hipótese de lhe provocar mais que alguns golpes.

- Muito bem, não há outra alternativa. Decifra a chave.

Tirou o violino e encostou-o ao queixo, testando as cordas. Inspirou fundo, mas antes de começar fosse o que fosse, ele ainda a interrompeu. Tinham os Daleks e os humanos, todos dispostos num círculo à sua volta, a olharem para o que lhes acontecia. Lembrou-se que ali, os que não era de fora da Terra eram todos músicos, e tentou não pensar no que aconteceria depois, se houvesse um depois.

- Lembra-te do que te disse. Posso dar-te tudo o que quiseres com o Paradigma nas minhas mãos.

Voltou a inspirar profundamente. Ao som das primeiras notas, parecia-lhe que até o ar estremecia de uma forma diferente. As vibrações corriam o chão, as paredes, e subiam pelas pernas das pessoas. Transmitiam-se ao ar e à água, invadiam as nuvens e elevavam-se muito acima do céu.

O som não pode viajar no vácuo, mas a energia daquela música foi capaz de transpor essa barreira, chegar além daquele mundo e ir a outros. Em New Earth, as caras das noviças voltaram-se para os céus ao ouvir aquela melodia vinda deles. Hame tinha um sorriso terno na boca. Aquela música lembrava-lhe as cantigas de Boe e sabia, de onde quer que elas viessem, Who e a estranha lá estariam. Para salvar a existência universal. Em Trawm, as quatro soberanas receberam a música como um chamamento do que era mais antigo. Ouviu-se em Volkan, Carben, Edan, e até em Calcassus. Ouviu-se até aos recônditos do Universo, com milhares de significados.

Um canto singular. Um lamento pela morte da jovem que lutara, e pelos seus companheiros de armas, agora mortos também. Um lamento por todos os compositores que tinham falecido às mãos de Miroir, e pela chacina que este tinha provocado antes que o parassem. Um lamento pela questionada ausência de Deus, por Gabrielli a tomar o seu lugar, e pela dúvida que assomava todos os corações. Onde estaria Deus? E, algures, um grito de esperança. Porque todos os espíritos, mesmo os mortos, fazem ainda parte do Universo. Nada se cria e nada se perde.

O menino que era um génio, o pequeno Amadeus, escrevera uma parte só de dor, pelos que sucumbiram injustamente, para que estes pudessem voltar. Cassidy juntava-lhe a sua dor e as suas lágrimas, e o que antes era um lamento, agora era uma sugestão de espada que aniquilasse aquele ser. A chave estava nas suas mãos, e a prece nas cabeças de todos. Como teria Gabrielli, alguma vez, tido hipótese contra semelhante coisa?

Apenas sentiu um golpe, que lhe adormeceu o espírito e o lançou num abismo, primeiro luminoso, depois negro. Nesse instante, percebeu que em hipótese alguma teria conseguido ser mais do que uma mera figura esbatida pelo tempo, porque não escolhia protegidos, como Basttete, nem contactava com a população, como Miroir. Eles eram e sempre seriam os preferidos. O seu corpo desfez-se, como pó ao vento, e os Daleks evaporaram-se também. Não tinham sido destruídos, nem perdido as naves ou grande parte dos seus. Tinham apenas regressado ao lugar de onde tinham vindo, antes de terem contacto com Gabrielli e de se terem aliado a ele.

O Paradigma de Skasas podia existir, podia ser o Génesis e podia até ter uma chave, mas esta de nada servia sem o espírito de alguém lutador por trás, sem o génio de uma criança que ainda sonhava, e sem a vontade de povos em cada canto do universo. Eram as vontades que erguiam aquela música, de harmónicos que se encontrariam até ao infinito, vibrando por simpatia um com os outros, unindo almas gémeas e pessoas iguais. Era a vontade de viver, de dar vida a outros, de manter aqueles que tanto mereciam na memória. E todos, mesmo os mais pequenos e miseráveis, merecem viver na memória de alguém. Essa é a Lei de Amadeus. Uma lei humana, de consciência e desejos humanos, e de igualdade de harmónicos, de cordas, de seres.

Cassidy parou. Respirou fundo, e finalmente deixou as lágrimas que tinha prendido durante uma vida inteira, escorrerem e lavarem-lhe a cara das cinzas. Um par de mãos agarrou-lhe os braços abaixo dos ombros, também a chorar. Tinha a trança desfeita, o cabelo longo caía-lhe, solto, pelas costas, pela roupa rasgada e pelos braços golpeados. Virou a cara para ele, sem óculos. E ele, sem medo, olhou-a também. Não tinha receio, porque sabia que não o iriam magoar.

- Tive medo de perder uma pessoa que me responde cínica e seca. Com olhos como limões. Azedos, mas podem ser doces. E o teu cheiro a canela.

Falava baixinho, ao ouvido, para mais ninguém ouvir. Os outros ainda estavam parados pela expectativa.

Então, beijaram-se. Um beijo longo, em que os lábios abandonaram as palavras ao vento, e se tocavam e saboreavam. Sabiam a sangue, a canela, a esperança e alívio. Sabiam a amor. Já tinham aprendido que o que um não tinha, o outro compensava, e precisavam um do outro. O tempo tinha-os aproximado.

Separaram-se, e uma chuva de mãos, choro, gritos e felicidade caiu sobre eles.


	29. Cap 27: Vontade de um novo mundo

**Capítulo 27**

**Vontade de um novo mundo**

Cassidy voltou a tocar a mesma melodia, sem ódio nem rancor por Gabrielli. Ele já não existia. E os traços da sua tirania e megalomania estavam a ser apagados da face da Terra e dos outros planetas.

O escombros da prisão desapareceram, dando lugar à paisagem da cidade que antes ali tinha existido. As cinzas reconstruíram-se na madeira e nas árvores que o fogo tinha destruído. Aria cantava, e os golpes das pessoas desapareciam. Cassidy tocava, e os mortos e inconscientes voltavam a acordar, para uma rara segunda oportunidade que lhes era dada, apenas aos que lutaram ao seu lado até ao fim. Ao som da voz, os rebentos de plantas tinham coragem de renascer, sem medo de serem pisados pela opressão. O sangue fora limpo, restando apenas como memória impressa no coração de todos.

Ayashii e Biospark abraçavam-se. Estavam vivos, e estavam juntos. Meta apoiava Aria. E Rudolph, curado do olho, fechava-os ao som de Cassidy, saboreando. Doctor Who olhava, apenas, com o sentimento de missão cumprida. Após alguns minutos de observação, julgando-se completamente afastado da multidão, regressou à TARDIS, pronto para partir. Contudo, antes de entrar, olhou por cima do ombro e viu-os. Vivos. A jovem, que afinal tinha cabelos ruivos e uns olhos vivazes, e o professor, com melhor aspecto do que tinha quando estiveram presos. Entreolharam-se, e ela sorriu-lhe. Compreendeu. Aquela jovem devia ser uma das poucas humanas que tinha algo mais a contar na existência do que outros. Porém, não era a altura para a sua história. Deixou a Terra para trás, com o ruído característico da TARDIS.

Cassidy parou quando já tudo tinha retomado o seu ponto antes da destruição. Guardou o instrumento e deixou-se amparar por Rudolph. Estava esgotada, mas feliz. A chave tinha-lhe levado uma grande parte das suas forças, mas valera a pena. Era um sacrifício a ser feito, por todos. Virou-se para Rudolph, com um pequeno sorriso matreiro.

- Os meus óculos?

Tirou-os do bolso e entregou-lhos. Ela não esperou para os voltar a colocar, nem ele se importava. Continuava a gostar dela, com ou sem óculos. Eles eram parte dela, da sua imagem e da sua personalidade. Se os deixasse de vez, nem seria a Cassidy.

- Tu também vais precisar de óculos. - Apontou-lhe para o olho esquerdo. Mesmo curado, apresentava uma linha com alguma opacidade. Era pequena, mas estava lá.

- Para ler, talvez. Não me importo. Não vou precisar deles sempre, ainda vejo o resto muito bem.

Todos tinham ficado com cicatrizes daquela guerra. Não lhe era possível escapar. Basttete e Miroir, quase invisíveis, olhavam agora de um canto. Este tinha um braço por cima dos ombros dela, sem se importar com o que viria disso. Os cabelos longos e brancos dela flutuavam em seu redor, como se estivessem dentro de água, e a mesma suspirava.

- Todos erramos. Sejam humanos, timelords, ou mesmo nós. Todos erramos. Mas eu olho para as consequências dos nossos erros, e vejo que estes provocam estragos mais devastadores.

- Sugeres então que devíamos ter mantido os nossos poderes na íntegra? Sem Paradigma?

- Não. Mesmo que ainda carregássemos esse fardo pesado, não o entenderíamos. Há coisas que não entendemos, que estão além de nós. Amadeus disse que era Deus. Já ouvi muitos falarem em Deus e em anjos. Aquela rapariga, a filha da tua primeira vítima, chamou-me anjo e agradeceu a Deus por eu existir e atender às suas preces. Mas não sei o que é. Só sei que o interior de uma pessoa tem mais poder que tudo isso junto, e é capaz de tudo. E nós podíamos ter evitado isto, se desde o início não tivéssemos desprezado o interior de Gabrielli.

Deixaram também aquele lugar para trás, juntos. As suas intervenções ali tinham acabado, por hora. Quando voltassem a ser necessários, regressariam. Até lá, continuariam a comunicar apenas por Cassidy.

Cassidy estava agora frente a frente com a jovem. Sem sujidade no cabelo, via que este era ruivo, e sem a dor, via que ela tinha um sorriso ligeiro e sereno. Atrás dela vinham outros, professores e alunos, para agradecerem. Acções daquelas, para Cassidy, tinham apenas como pagamento a felicidade e a paz relativa, dentro de cada um.

- Conseguiste. - A outra disse-lhe.

- Não sem a tua ajuda. Foste tu quem me disse a resposta.

Não estava a ser humilde, estava a ser sincera. Fora a jovem a dizer-lhe o nome de quem procurava, antes de perder a vida. Sem isso, teriam continuado perdidos, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez Gabrielli tivesse conseguido usar a chave e seria o fim do mundo como o conheciam. Havia infinitas possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido, no entanto, tinha-se sucedido aquela e podiam estar gratos pelo desfecho que tivera.

- Eu sabia que conseguias. Parece-me que já nos conhecemos antes.

Não era possível. Viviam em planetas diferentes e em realidades diferentes. Mas havia muito mais no interior dos olhos dela e da sua mente, do que aquilo que a própria se dispunha a contar. Mas talvez as duas estivessem ligadas, quem sabia, por um harmónico. E quando uma tocasse, a outra vibraria.

- Um dia voltaremos a ver-nos. - Ela disse, e despediu-se de Cassidy. Juntou-se ao professor, numa conversa absolutamente banal, na qual ele falava e ela ria.

- Não sei quem é ela, Rudolph, mas tenho a certeza que sabe mais do que aquilo que nos conta. Mas não interessa agora, porque temos de ir. Temos de ir a Trawm. Tenho coisas a fazer, lá.

Meta, Aria, Biospark, Ayashii e eles os dois voltaram a partilhar a nave. A despedida foi longa, e sentida. Deixaram para trás, também, aquele pequeno planeta azul e brilhante, agora com as naves e satélites à sua volta reconstruídas. Do espaço, e virando-se para trás, julgou ainda ouvir uma outra música, diferente. A última mensagem da ruiva. A resposta à sua vibração. Algo que o vácuo apagava, mas a alma continuava a ouvir.

Daquela vez, usaram a TARDIS presente na nave, construída em Calcassus, para voltar, novamente, atrás no tempo. Cassidy saiu, sozinha, para o coreto. Havia neve e gelo à sua volta, e estava frio, de tal forma que, quando respirava, saía um fumo branco da sua boca. Tirou as folhas que trazia. Sentia pena de as queimar, mas era necessário. E recordar-se-ia sempre daquela música, por mais anos que vivesse. A Lei de Amadeus. Tinha as letras gravadas no ferro para a eternidade, como um marco que a recordasse do que tinha de fazer, quando chegasse, de novo, a altura.

Murmurou as palavras necessárias, e o fogo consumiu o papel em poucos minutos, reduzindo-o a cinzas que se espalharam no vento fresco. Murmurou um adeus ao vento, e sabia que havia quem ouvisse. As quatro soberanas de Trawm estavam lá, mas não se anunciaram. Tinham-se também limitado a cumprir o seu papel, e regressar ao lugar que lhes pertencia por direito, sem dar nem mais nem menos do que o necessário para o equilíbrio universal.

Cassidy e Rudolph não regressariam a Calcassus, a não ser em ocasiões nas quais precisassem, realmente, de lá voltar. A Thanatos estava, oficialmente, extinta. Desconhecia-se a existência de qualquer membro que pertencesse a esta, porque eles os dois não eram de lado algum. Eram viajantes, sempre de passagem. Tinham ficado com os outros quatro, na Hoshi Navi. Viajavam de um lado para o outro, em missões. O motor, que era a TARDIS de Calcassus, nunca fora substituído. Mantinha-se activo, e, acima de tudo, unia-os.

Nas suas viagens, não voltaram a encontrar Doctor Who, ou a sua TARDIS. Por vezes sentia-se a sua presença, mas era o mesmo que ter uma sombra no canto do olho, que quando se olhava com mais atenção, fugia e não se voltava a detectar. Porém, podiam contar com a sua presença enquanto nome, na boca de quem já tinha sido ajudado por ele. A memória era sempre a última a esquecer-se. E podiam ter a certeza que, por mais pequeno que fosse o acto realizado, a memória manteria sempre o seu nome, fosse humano, alienígena ou timelord.

Naquele momento, estava refastelada num dos bancos, a contemplar as estrelas do Universo. Incontáveis pontos de luz que inspiravam artistas e sonhadores, e indicavam o caminho a quem se tinha perdido. Tapada por uma manta, com Rudolph a dormitar levemente, de nariz encostado ao seu ombro e com um braço sobre ela, Cassidy perguntava-se o que mais viria no seu caminho. Que mais histórias presenciaria, que mais missões fariam.

Não era, nem nunca fora, o fim. Apenas o início de algo novo.


	30. Epílogo: O Paradigma e a Lei

**Epílogo**

**O Paradigma e a Lei**

Flutuava ao sabor dos seus pensamentos e das suas preocupações, que se tinham convertido num mar de éter inodoro. Transportavam-na nas suas correntes imparáveis, e ela deixava-se levar. Por vezes encontrava um turbilhão mais forte. Eram sentimentos difíceis. Eram raivas, ódios, amores e paixões. Com Cassidy, presenciara alguns. Consigo mesma, deixara-se levar por outros. Achava que não havia nada que produzisse uma sensação igual, até ouvir a sua protegida a tocar.

Basttete nunca tinha dado importância a músicos em geral. Eram apenas seres como outros. Mas mudara de opinião quando os vira a lutar, com unhas e dentes, contra os Daleks, por lhes tirarem a música. Isso era raiva. Quando os via, agora, compenetrados no que faziam, horas e horas esquecidas a unirem-se a um instrumento, dando um bocadinho da alma a troco da música. Isso era paixão. Quando vira o pobre homem e a jovem ruiva a defenderem-se mutuamente, por quem eram e pelo que faziam, e a normalidade e cumplicidade, ainda que respeitosa e vacilante, a que tinham regressado. Isso era amor. Como nenhum deles estava disposto a acatar as ordens de Gabrielli, nem mesmo Cassidy quando este a tentava persuadir. Simplesmente porque sabiam o que ele era, e o que ele tinha feito. Isso era ódio.

A música é tudo isso, e é arte. É uma chave para algo ainda maior. Reside dentro de quem a quiser deixar entrar. O Paradigma de Skasas também paira sobre a música como seu criador, criador de todos os sons que existem. Mas sem música, não existiria a Lei de Amadeus, e sem Lei, não existe Paradigma. Estão dependentes. Estão ligados e são inseparáveis, na verdade. Quando, um dia, chegar o fim de todas as coisas, apenas três ficarão ainda presentes. O Paradigma, a Lei de música e a esperança que habita nos desejos de quem, há noite e de dia, sonha.

Ela, Basttete, não tinha fim. Assistia ao fim dos outros, muitas vezes com o coração pesado. Um dia, inevitavelmente, quer o visse antes, quer o adiasse até ter coragem de ver, assistiria ao fim natural de Cassidy, de Rudolph, da ruiva, do menino, de Ringo, de Nofrure, e de tantos outros pelos quais já tinha guardado tanto carinho. Ser imortal não era uma bênção, mas a maldição de estar condenada a não se apegar a nada, ou correr o risco de ver-se continuar a existir enquanto tudo o resto perece.

A música, no entanto, era eterna como ela. Sobrevivia pelas mãos de muitos, em constante mutação. A esperança também perdurava, sempre renovada. E o Paradigma.

Basttete nunca confessara a ninguém, mas tinha acesso ao Paradigma de Skasas, com ou sem chave. Guardara esse segredo no seu interior, porque assim era melhor. Para todos e para ela. Vira-os lutar para encontrar a chave, a Lei, que era bem mais importante que o próprio Paradigma, por ter acesso à vontade de todos. Nesse tempo podia ter tido o que sabia, e não dissera. Gabrielli também nunca poderia ter sabido disso, ou tê-la-ia pressionado para contar e fazer. Miroir também não sabia, mas havia alturas em que suspeitava. Os seus olhos não eram sinceros, nem os seus bigodes. E já tinha reconhecido as desconfianças que pairavam sobre o assunto. Contudo, tinha a amabilidade de nunca lhe perguntar nada. Sabia que ele gostava dela. E ela. Deixar-se-ia levar por aquela corrente forte?

Os demónios eram superiores a qualquer raça que existisse e, contudo, tinham limitações, erros ainda mais grotescos que os humanos, às vezes, e tantas incertezas, algumas que nem mesmo o Paradigma consegue responder. O conhecimento de tudo era irreal, uma ilusão criada pelo demónio bibliotecário, Eysedeen, para preencher a biblioteca que tinham, com uma cópia de todos os livros escritos, e todo o conhecimento das criaturas do Universo lá reunido. Era grande, mas não era infinito.

Por várias vezes se deixava arrastar até ao lugar onde estava o Paradigma, para lá do limbo. Um lugar onde todas as que eram ela, tivessem nomes diferentes, se uniam em frente àquela equação que solucionaria o Génesis. Lá ela era Basttete, Lempicka, Sprita, ou qualquer outra, em frente a algo que não entendia verdadeiramente.

Já tivera vontade de lá ir e mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos. Impedir que alguém morresse. Impedir alguém de nascer. Mas tal como sabia que era incorrecto intervir em demasia no destino das pessoas, sabia que era errado fazer isso. Por muita vontade que tivesse, não podia fazer.

Agora tinha a Lei de Amadeus. Era acessível à maioria. Era algo que vira e que provara, que saboreara, e contactara com o que fazia. Algo em que podia dizer sem medo que acreditava. Algo que sabia que era eterno, e com a qual podia contar sempre. Um dia chegaria o fim de tantos, como Cassidy, mas deles restaria a música e a vontade.

Se agora lhe perguntassem em que acreditava, ela não responderia que era o Paradigma, mas sim, a Lei.


End file.
